Forever in Darkness
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a 300 year old vampire. As the owner of Babylon, he uses that as his stage for seduction and feeding. No man can resist him. Justin Taylor is about to enter his world and slowly change that reality. How will primal Brian respond? EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here we go with my new story. Going back to my True Blood roots to a certain extent. Just a bit of info to avoid confusion in this fic. Obviously, this is extremely AU! Brian primarily walks the night... but sunlight will not turn him to dust, he would just be weakened a bit... and no sparkling skin as in Twilight. So, in that he's not the normal variety of a vampire - the why of how he can exist in the sunlight is something we will discover... down the road! He does cast a reflection in the mirror. The night is where he derives his power. He is a complete predator with unrivaled powers of seduction. He chooses his victim... uses them, and feeds from them. But, he does not drain them. He stops in time, renders the memory of the feeding gone... and moves on. But, along comes Justin Taylor, a man Brian instantly hungers to have in every imaginable way. However, a slight catch... Justin has some resistance... but, how? And, he is dating Ethan Gold. Now, how will our predator deal with these complications? Stay tuned... this could be another long adventure. I hope you enjoy the start to their journey! Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter One**

Tonight, Brian Kinney's perception on his reality was about to change.

Brian leisurely walked down the crowded streets of Liberty Avenue on his way to another night of a fucking and feeding frenzy at Babylon. He wasn't oblivious to the admiring looks that came his way; he was merely accepting of them as being his due. Brian's eyes flickered over some of them as he passed, dismissing them as inadequate. He generally satisfied his hunger in his office at Babylon... or if they were enticing enough he brought them back to his home. Babylon was more than his business - it was his playground to satiate all of his desires.

He wasn't the ordinary club owner. Brian was far more than that. He had lived for 300 years and he was a vampire. Each night he would select his victim; if they were hot enough he would dance with them before luring them to his private domain. Gay or straight, no man could resist him. If they tried, Brian could simply overpower their weak minds using his supernatural abilities. No human stood a chance against Brian Kinney. What he desired to possess was his for the taking.

Going into the back entrance, Brian immediately did his customary rounds. First he checked the bathrooms; he had a strict no fuck policy in place there. It was in his opinion, if one of his customers needed to use the bathroom... they should not be hindered by other customers fucking when he had the backrooms firmly in place for such activities. Brian didn't take anyone into the backroom that he intended to feed on, that was contained to his private quarters. He had lived this long because of his caution... no trick had ever tempted him to risk exposure. Of course, he would take a trick to the backroom to blow him; then he could determine if he wanted more from them. If it was to lead to a fuck and a feeding Brian would instruct them to follow him.

And, follow him they would. Nobody denied Brian Kinney.

After a quick walk through the backrooms, seeing that everything was in order; most particularly that condoms were in use; he proceded to go to the upper level knowing his friends of the past five years would be anxiously awaiting him - as always. The three that called themselves his friends had attached to him almost immediately, but that was as much a result of his aura as a vampire as it was to do with anything about him. He had a large amount of strict policies that he never deviated from, not fucking or feeding from his friends was another one. Although, Brian didn't feel he had enough heart left in him to be a caring friend towards anyone... he grudgingly admitted, he did like them. At least enough to let them hang with him.

First, there was Michael Novotny... the most attentive and adoring of the group. No way in any lifetime would he fuck him. To fuck him would have him permanently as his fawning shadow. As Brian approached them, he smiled slightly at them, before turning his eyes to gyrating bodies below; narrowing his perfect vision to select what would become his fuck and meal for the night. There were a few possibilities, however he wasn't presently in a rush. He would bide his time before making his move.

Next, there was Emmett Honeycutt... a true drama queen if one ever existed. He rolled his eyes at Emmett more often than not, made his standard smartass remarks towards him; but when it all came down to it - Brian genuinely enjoyed him.

Finally, the most trusted one in the group... Ted Schmidt, so much so that Brian had hired him to manage his business. He probably had the most neurotic issues of all. Well, it was a toss up between him and Michael's hero worship of him. He might have to help them find boyfriends; before he was forced to kill them. Of course, he knew he didn't mean that... did he? It was good to have friends, after being alone for so long. Although, it was bittersweet having the understanding his friends would age, and be long gone... when he would be young and live forever. How ironic his reality was - he had always wanted to be young and beautiful... and then events occurred to make it so.

Brian looked towards Ted, asking him, "How's business tonight, Ted?"

"Booming again, Brian. Had to turn them away at the door. Last I checked there was a line still formed in the hopes of someone leaving so they could get inside," Ted told him matter-of-factly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Brian answered, "Good to hear. Guess the money for PR I am spending is more than paying off."

"In dividends," Ted agreed before moving towards the stairs. Tossing over his shoulder as he departed, "One more drink for the road, then bedtime for Teddy. Some of us have to crunch figures in the morning."

"And... you do it so well. Goodnight, Theodore," Brian drawled in amusement at Ted's version of whining.

Brian arched a brow as Emmett pulled Michael towards the stairs. Michael shrugged him off with a glare, before saying, "I already told you, Em... I don't feel like dancin'. I wanna talk to Brian."

"You do what you gotta do, Mikey. I am feeling fab-u-lous tonight. I think a couple more cosmos and I will find some lucky top to take me home for the night," Emmett proclaimed as he danced towards the steps.

Michael shook his head in disbelief and Brian burst out in laughter with the response, "Lucky? Be that as it may, have fun Tinkerbell."

"You are such an ass, Brian. If you didn't have the hottest club in town I might just have to mark you off my list," Emmett huffed back in typical dramatic fashion.

Giving Emmett a mocking glare, Brian answered, "Maybe, I will just have to try harder then."

"Goodnight, Brian... it's been a pleasure - as always," Emmett said before moving down towards the dancing throngs of hard bodies.

"Damn, he's pathetic. And, why arn't you down there, drinking and dancing... looking for a stud?" Brian asked, giving Michael a pointed and penetrating stare.

Downing the last of the drink he held, Michael answered, "I was hoping we could hang out tonight. Never see you in the daytime. And, here lately you are in the backroom, or locked in your office with your latest trick."

"That's how it goes, Michael. I sleep during the day... often. I come here, work the room for awhile... and then I fuck. You know this. Just because we are friends doesn't mean you can have all of my time," Brian snapped in irritation.

Damn, this crush needed to end soon before he had to kill him. His anger management wasn't good at the best of times, but when provoked it was closer to nil. Vampires and controlled tempers are never a good mix. Of course, Michael didn't know his idol was a vampire; but he might find out if he didn't back off soon. Smiling to himself, Brian thought maybe he would have Ted sign Michael up with a dating service. Michael needed to get laid... and the sooner the better. His very life might just depend upon it.

Pouting, Michael answered, "I don't expect to have all of your time, just would be nice to have some of it."

"As much as I would love to continue this scintillating discussion, I see an ass that requires my attention. My suggestion to you is to mingle. Find yourself a trick, take him to the backroom... or even take him home. Just get fucking laid, for God's sake," Brian rasped out, maintaining his calm before his fangs clicked out in anger. That would not be a good thing. Definitely not at all.

As Brian made his way down the stairs he forced himself to drone out the whine in Michael's voice spouting remarks of Brian's insensitivity. Thinking to himself, _Michael, you have no idea... that's precisely why I am the way I am.  
_  
Brian made his way to the bar, leaning casually against it, eyes moving over the dark haired man, seated alone and unencumbered. He reached over to run his finger down the man's back that rippled with delicious muscle; as the thought came to his mind - such a perfect form must carry the most delicious strain of blood. A taste I will acquire... very soon.

When the man turned to face him with an initial glare, Brian smirked as it changed immediately at the penetration from Brian's mesmerizing gaze. "Good evening. How would you like to see the insides of my office... up close and personal?" Brian whispered hypnotically.

"I'd be delighted," the man answered in a trancelike state, obediently following him.

Brian knew he could have had him without using his supernatural powers, but he wasn't in the mood for games tonight. He wanted to fuck and he needed to be fed - and he needed it NOW.

**_Minutes later not far from Babylon..._**

Justin and Ethan had just exited Woody's, hand in hand, taking a slow stroll down Liberty Avenue absorbing the ambiance of the various clubs comings and goings. Justin turned towards Ethan asking, "Have you ever been to one of these clubs?"

Ethan shook his head in denial, before answering, "No, I've heard you can't meet anyone real there. It's just one ongoing fuckfest. I don't want that."

"Hmmmm, I don't either. But, they do look so enticing from the outside, don't they?" Justin asked in response.

"I suppose so. Especially that one over there," Ethan said as he pointed to the beckoning lights of Babylon.

"There's a line. Guess you have to get there early to get in. Maybe we should try it tomorrow night. Just for kicks," Justin said, excited about the possibility.

Ethan kissed Justin lightly on the lips, before agreeing, "We can if that makes you happy. Just promise that you won't dump me for a half naked stud?"

"Never... I just think it could be fun," Justin answered excitedly, unaware of the predator nearby that could hear their voices.

"Okay, it's a date then. Now... let me walk you home, unless you are ready to come home with me?" Ethan asked hopefully.

Justin smiled at him sweetly, before answering, "Soon, Ethan... I promise. It's going to be my first time, and I want everything to be just right."

"I understand, Justin. Disappointed, but I do understand," Ethan said pulling him close, not wanting to let go of this incredible find... determined never to do so.

The both of them were slightly alarmed when a man in a dark coat stepped out of the shadows, causing Justin to stumble and nearly fall... if not for the strong hands that firmly grasped his arms. Justin gasped in response as his eyes fell into the most beautiful ones he had ever beheld... they were mesmerizing... and they blazed in total fire as they captured his as if desiring to consume him.

"I apologize. Did I startle you?" Brian asked, as his eyes devoured the blond before him with a hunger he had never known.

Stammering out a reply, Justin answered, "Uh, it's my fault, Sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. Along with being notoriously clumsy."

Brian's eyes flickered to Justin's companion, immediately dismissing him as insignificant before returning his hot eyes back towards the most delicious prey his eyes had ever fallen upon. Mentally, he spoke to Justin, using his most seductive of lures... uncaring the boy was with someone, having only one thought - he had to have this boy. Quickly, Brian made his move before the boy's impatient companion pulled him away.

_Look deeply into my eyes. Yes... that's it, my beautiful one. You DON'T want to go with him. You want to come with me - NOW. I want you. I must have you. Come with me now._

With an angry clearing of his throat, watching Justin's fascination with the stranger growing, Ethan all but growled, "Can we go now, Justin?"

Shaking his head, clearing himself from the fog that had penetrated it for a few moments, Justin answered, "Yes, let's go, Ethan."

Brian watched incredulously as they moved away from him. Never had this happened in his entire existence as a vampire. The blond should be moving towards him NOW. How could he possibly resist his call? He didn't like this one bit, and wouldn't be satisfied until he got to the bottom of it. Perhaps, the annoying Ethan had pulled his focus too soon, but that didn't make sense either. Brian's will alone should have kept Justin locked in place.

Shaken, yet determined not to give up on this delicious prize, Brian intercepted them once again, pulling two cards out of his pocket and extending it to them. He smiled his most engaging smile as he offered, "I couldn't help but overhear you saying you wanted to get into Babylon. Well, I happen to be the owner. These are guest passes that will get you past the front door, without waiting in line and no cover charge. I would be pleased if you would accept them."

Ethan once again tried to pull Justin away, instinctively knowing this was not good. Justin glared at Ethan as he made the decision to accept Brian's offering, thinking it to be harmless. Purposely, Brian stroked his finger atop of Justin's as he took the cards from his hand; wanting to establish a connection of any kind. Brian smiled in satisfaction as he saw a fire entering Justin's eyes at the touch. In 300 years Brian had never wanted anything like he wanted this boy... his body, his blood. He wanted to completely possess this boy... and what Brian Kinney wanted, he claimed - one way or another.

Justin looked down at the card, seeing the owner's name printed at the bottom in a calligraphy design, answering him, "Thank you, Mr. Kinney. We would be happy to accept them."

Smiling, knowing victory would be his - as always... even if not tonight, he answered, "Please, call me Brian. I look forward to seeing you... _both_ of you, at Babylon - very soon."

Brian smiled as he heard the other man Ethan hissing at Justin, "I think you just made a mistake, Justin. There's something not right about that man."

Whistling, Brian slid into his 'vette, driving towards his home, frustrated yet fascinated by his initial meeting with the blond named Justin. How had the boy resisted his call? He had felt the blond's mind fighting him, at the same time wanting to follow Brian. How was this even possible? He needed many answers, and he would have them. But... primarily his desire was finding a way to have this boy - completely. Whether it be by fair means or foul, he _would_ have that boy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all - thanks so much for the awesome response to Chapter One of this new story. I guess I'm not alone in thinking our Brian Kinney would make the sexiest of vampires! Okay, back to the story. Chapter One was basically a getting to know Brian outing... this chapter will be more about Justin; once we get through these first two chapter then the plot can begin to progress. Again, please remember this is a supernatural fic so it's going to be a bit OOC at times. I don't know about you... but, I find the prospect of Brian getting not only predatory, jealous, and possessive towards one Justin Taylor to be extremely exciting! Okay, off we go to see how Jusin is doing the morning after meeting Brian. Please continue to let me know what you think - those reviews keep the plot bunny happy & me writing so much faster! =)

**Chapter Two**

Justin sat across from Ethan in the diner the following morning having the feeling they were about to plunge head first into a fallout. Ethan was smiling sweetly at him, going on about his appointments for the day, many of which were regarding agents that he hoped would push his career as a violinist forward. So far, Ethan had remained unsigned, yet he had not given up. Nor should he, Justin thought to himself. Ethan was an incredibly talented violinist, he just needed the right door to be opened. Justin had no doubt in time Ethan would have exactly that.

As Ethan continued to ramble on about one agent to the next, Justin felt his mind beginning to wander. Before Ethan had stepped into the diner, Justin had been doodling on a napkin as he waited; almost as if subconsciously doing so - as he didn't remember actively drawing the picture. As he had looked up to see Ethan's smiling approach, Justin smiled warmly in return before looking down at his napkin to see the rough drawing of the man he had just met last night. The mysterious and unmistakably mesmerizing face of Brian Kinney. Before Ethan could see it, Justin crumpled it up and tossed it quickly aside.

Ethan frowned at his boyfriend in sudden irritation, before asking, "Are you even listening to me, Justin?"

"Yes, of course, Ethan. You said you had appointments," Justin answered, slightly flushing in guilt that his attention wasn't really focused on Ethan.

"This is more than appointments, Justin. It's about my career. Of course, why would you worry about that? You have your first gallery showing scheduled next month. Your career is more than on track," Ethan virtually sneered.

Frowning at the anger in Ethan's tone and knowing he was guilty of ignoring him, Justin attempted to placate him. Reaching across the table touching their hands together, Justin whispered, "I know you are upset about the other agent's rejection. You just need to find the right one. You are a gifted musician. It will all come together for you soon - I just know it will."

"You're right, Justin. I'm brilliant, we both know that," Ethan continued arrogantly. "I just get frustrated waiting. I want us to reach our success together."

Squeezing his hand gently, Justin told him, "And, we will. Never doubt that, Ethan."

"Okay. Enough about me. What's your plans for today?" Ethan asked half-heartedly, his mind still primarly on his own problems.

"Lunch date with Daphne, but most of the day locked in my studio in the hopes of compiling more stunning works of art for my showing," Justin answered with a smile.

"Everything you do is brilliant... and we both know that. I have to get going soon, but... we're still on for tonight - dinner and a movie, and more... I'm hoping," Ethan said all but drooling over the thoughts of finally having Justin.

Justin frowned slightly, still not ready for what he knew Ethan wanted. That in itself disturbed him. Justin and Ethan were both openly gay, he had been seeing Ethan almost daily for the past month; and still he hadn't let it go beyond heavy make-out sessions. Was it only because it would be his first time or was something else holding him back? Regardless of the answer, Justin refused to let Ethan push him into something he wasn't ready for yet... no matter how Ethan felt about that decision.

Thoughtfully, trying to choose his words carefully, Justin answered, "After the movie, I was hoping we could use these free passes and go to Babylon."

"I don't know, Justin. I got a real bad vibe from that man last night. I just don't trust him," Ethan whined, as he saw his chance at ending the evening with seducing Justin falling away - yet again.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure with him being the owner, he will be far too busy to pay us much attention. After all, remember the crowd there? We will just be two bodies amongst a vast sea of bodies," Justin answered, almost convincing himself of his own words... but not quite.

Ethan snorted indelicately as he replied, "Hmmmph, I saw with my own eyes how he looked at you. He was practically fucking you with his eyes."

"Don't worry, Ethan. I'm not the least bit interested in Brian Kinney. And, I'm sure you're mistaken - it had to be simple concern following me nearly falling at his feet," Justin answered, not meeting Ethan's eyes; not believing either of his statements for one moment.

"If you really believe that, Justin... you are truly deluded," Ethan sighed, leaning forward to give Justin a slow and deep kiss, before forcing himself to leave for his appointments.

Once Ethan was gone, Justin unfurled the wadded up napkin; his eyes falling into the hypnotizing ones of Brian Kinney so crudely captured in his rough drawing. Inwardly musing to himself, _Why are you so fascinating to me, Brian Kinney? And, why are thoughts of you still pouring into my mind?_

**_Brian's Home - Outer edge of Pittsburgh_**

Brian lay in his bed in the underground portion of his home, presently wide awake... yet blissfully so. He was blessed that he didn't require much sleep, although he did allow his body to shut down at times; in the knowledge it only made him stronger - his powers increasing in his strength.

For the past hour, Brian had forced himself to replay in his mind the events of last night for two simple reasons. Primarily, Brian needed to determine how the gorgeous blond had pulled himself free from his will; and another knowing the more he thought about the boy - the more likely thoughts of him would return to the boy's mind. He had touched Justin twice last night. Once when he caught him from falling, and the other when he had handed him the cards. It wasn't enough to truly penetrate the boy's subconscious, but it was a start.

What he needed was to get his blood inside of the boy, even if only a drop... it would be enough. Brian could invade the blond's dreams if he could accomplish that, but did he want the boy badly enough to go that far? Did he want to run the risk of Justin becoming attached to him? Having Brian's blood would create that exact effect. The burning question in Brian's mind - did he really want that to happen?

As he continued to see the beautiful blond face in his mind, that all too engaging smile that made Brian want to break those lips wide open with the hungry demand of his own mouth; Brian's cock began to painfully harden - giving him the answer to his question. Yes, he wanted the boy that badly... to hell with the consequences. He would deal with them as they came along. But, first he would enjoy that exquisite body. He would taste every inch of Justin's body... he would fuck that perfect ass, and as he was fucking him; Brian would feed upon what he knew would be without exception the most delicious blood he had ever tasted.

Just the thoughts of tasting him and the pre-cum was beginning to bead. Brian reached down, grasping his dick... pulling on it as he imagined a beautiful blond head sucking him into oblivion. Brian had never been so hard - so instantly from the mere thoughts of a man he had barely touched. He continued to see visions of the blond beauty before him as he jerked himself into completion; his head arching back, fangs extracting as he growled in primal ecstasy.

Before forcing himself to fall into rest, Brian vowed aloud, "Come to Babylon tonight, little boy... or I will be forced to hunt you down. Make no mistake, I will do exactly that. Tonight... your sweet ass... all of you shall begin the process of becoming _MINE_."

**_Lunch with Daphne_**

"Justin, why so pensive? Problems between you and Ethan?" Daphne asked, trying not to let hope slip into her voice.

Justin was her best friend, she loved him like a brother; at one time she had wanted to be so much more than that, but that was another lifetime ago. Bottom line, she didn't like Ethan Gold. He was egotistical, and would never put anyone's needs above his own selfish ones. But, her friend was smitten and wasn't seeing him clearly. All she wanted was for Justin to be safe, loved and happy. She knew he would never have that with Ethan Gold - nothing that was real, anyways. Daphne only hoped Justin would figure it out for himself soon.

"Is that wishful thinking, Daph?" Justin teased her with a playful nudge.

"Listen here, Taylor just because I don't like your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm wishing problems on you," she huffed at him.

"Oh, calm down. I'm just messing with you. No, everything is fine with Ethan, outside of us both concentrating so hard on our own careers," Justin answered, as he hedged what was really on his mind.

"Justin... exactly who do you think you are talking to here? I know you. Now fess up... what's the problem?" she demanded to know.

Justin swallowed deeply as he prepared to tell his story... even though there wasn't much to tell. "Last night, Ethan was walking me home when I literally fell at this man's feet. And, damn what a man. His eyes - fuck... never have I seen anything like them. So penetrating, so hot - yet cold at the same time. It was like I couldn't pull free of them, nor did I want to be free... and then suddenly I found the strength to do it."

"Wow. Sounds intense. So was he totally hot? Did you get his name... do you think you will see him again?" Daphne asked, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Smirking at her enthusiasm, Justin answered, "Hot doesn't even begin to describe this man. Sex God comes closer. And, yes his name is Brian Kinney. He owns Babylon, and he gave me passes to get into his club. I'm going with Ethan tonight."

Daphne groaned, as she said, "You're taking Ethan? How can you hook up with this stud with _him_ nipping at your heels?"

"I'm not planning on hooking up with Brian. I'm seeing Ethan, remember? I've been curious about that club for a long time, just going to check it out and have a good time. Nothing else," Justin insisted.

As they paid the check, making their way back out onto the street, Daphne smirked at him knowingly. Nudging him in the shoulder, she teased him, "Right, Justin. That's why this Brian has been on your mind all day... because you are just curious about his club."

"Shutup, Daph. Maybe I should find a new best friend," Justin tossed over his shoulder as they headed off in opposite directions.

Justin smiled as he heard her answer that was nearly lost amidst her laughter, "No you won't. You love me too much."

**_Babylon - Later that Night_**

Brian sat at the bar silently observing the room with his extra sensory vision and hearing. Assured all was running smoothly, Brian motioned his bartender towards him with a slight nod of his head. Smiling engagingly, Brian said, "Good evening, Steve. I need a favor-"

"Sure, Brian. What can I do?" Steve asked.

"There will be a couple young men coming in this evening. I want them carded," Brian answered, flickering his eyes slightly.

Nodding in understanding, Steve asked, "You think they are minors?"

"Not at all. I think they are of legal age, although I'm sure not by much. What I want is the last name of both of them. First names are Justin and Ethan. I will give you the nod when they arrive," Brian told him, piercing him with his cold eyes; telling his employee exactly how important this task was to him.

"Of course, Brian. I will take care of it," Steve answered quickly, before returning to wiping down the bar.

Moments later, Ted sat down beside of him looking at Brian with an upraised brow with a greeting of sarcasm, "You summoned me, oh Lord and Master?"

"Yes, I did. So good of you to be so prompt. I need you to contact the best PI firm in Pittsburgh in the morning. I have two men I want to know everything about. And, I mean _everything_. I only have the first names right now. When I leave here tonight I will have complete names. I will leave a message on your cell. I don't care about cost, I want results immediately," Brian clipped out.

"Ummm, okay... whatever you say, Brian. Can I ask what this is all about?" Ted asked more than curious.

"No, you can't. It's personal, and that's all I wish to say about it," Brian answered emphatically, and with that Ted knew the subject to be closed.

Ted nodded in complete understanding; knowing Brian well enough by now to know this was not one of those times to push him. Smiling slightly, Ted told him, "Okay, I'm heading out then, before Emmett and Michael arrive and coerce me into staying."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Ted... and thanks," Brian said, both of them knowing the small display of gratitude spoke in volumes just how important this task was to Brian, along with his appreciation that Ted wasn't asking questions he didn't wish to answer.

"Your welcome, Brian. See you tomorrow," Ted answered as he departed with a wave.

Brian's head turned at the arrival of a would be trick sitting down beside him, eyeing him lustfully. It never changed. He didn't have to summon them; they just appeared to him as lambs begging to be led to the slaughter. Luckily for them, he let them live. Brian looked him over slowly, then with a shrug motioned the trick back to his office - no words becoming necessary; it was just all the result of being Brian Kinney. Normally, he would have rejected such an obvious come-on; Brian preferred to do the hunting. But... he was hungry. Once they reached the private hallway that led to his office, Brian pushed the trick rather forcefully inside, locking the door swiftly behind them.

"Like it rough, do you?" nameless fuck asked.

"You have no idea," Brian snarled as he advanced towards the man, smiling at the fear that spread into his eyes as Brian's fangs instantly emerged. Yes, this was good timing, Brian thought. Seeing Justin again with this primal hunger surging inside of him would not prove beneficial in reaching his much desired goals. And, _nothing_ would stop him from doing that he vowed, as he moved to satisfy his most elemental hunger.

Moments later, after Brian had cleared the man's memory of the feeding, and filled it with erotic images of the most exquisite sex imaginable... sex that had actually never happened, Brian let him leave, following closely behind to ascend to the upper level... his hunger satisfied for the moment as he awaited the true object of his desire. Brian was thankful when he reached the top that Michael and Emmett were still not present. Tonight was _not_ a night he wished to deal with their theatrics. All he wanted tonight was to establish further contact with his unforgettable blond... and find a way to bind his unexplained strong will to his own.

Brian's eyes slitted partially closed as his fell upon Justin approaching the bar with his companion closely at his side. Brian pulled out his phone to call down to the bar to alert Steve this was the couple they had discussed a short time ago. Soon he would have his blond's full name, and by this time tomorrow he would know all the vital information he needed about him. Brian slowly began to descend from the platform, down the stairs, steadily prowling towards his delicious prey.

Approaching them slowly, Brian observed them closely, inwardly fuming at the casual touches the dark haired man was bestowing upon Justin. Oh yes, that man needed to be removed. The sooner the better. Then his path would be clear to this delicious morsel. Brian's eyes centering on Justin, he smiled in satisfaction as they offered the requested ID's to his bartender. Brian paused for a moment, taking the time to fully enjoy the vision before him. Justin was wearing tight black leather pants that gave the perception of being sprayed upon him. Brian thought to himself how much pleasure they both could enjoy as he removed them oh so slowly with his teeth.

Next, his eyes trailed upwards to those full smiling lips that were meant to be wrapped around his cock. Brian smiled as Justin's companion noticed his approach first; glaring at Brian with anger upon viewing Brian's open appraisal of his boyfriend. Brian told himself he would have a private chat with _Ethan_ before this night was finished. If only Justin had come alone tonight... but, he just might be doing so tomorrow night, after Brian had one of his _special_ talks with his unneeded companion.

Brian slid smoothly behind them, bracing his hand upon the small of Justin's back, as he moved his lips forward to graze against Justin's ear, breathing in his scent deeply, before whispering, "I'm so pleased you decided to accept my invitation. Please, allow me to buy you gentlemen a drink... and, then I would love to show you around."

Justin swallowed nervously as his eyes fell under Brian's devouring gaze, their mouths too close for comfort. With a soft smile, Justin answered, "That would be nice, Brian. It would be a pleasure to have a look around."

As Brian's eyes continued to move over his most profound desire, he purred sexily, "Oh no, Justin. The pleasure is all mine."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you all for the fantastic response to this story! I appreciate it so much! Onward we go... a plan is forming by our beautiful and calculating vampire. Sadly, only two more days of vacation left, so the updates may slow a bit... but I will try my best to keep them coming quickly! Please keep that plot bunny hopping with your feedback. Thanks so much! =)

**Chapter 3**

Brian scowled as he could hear familiar voices in search of him. Michael and Emmett were weaving their way through the masses of hard bodies; attempting to seek him out. His body tensed in irritation as they were close to being upon him. Brian motioned to the bartender to refill Justin and Ethan's drinks... determined that the two of them stayed exactly where they were while he got rid of his unwanted distraction.

Voicing a protest, Ethan huffed, "Another round of drinks wasn't necessary, Mr. Kinney. We really shouldn't stay much longer."

"Nonsense. The night is only just beginning," Brian glared at Ethan. Turning to Justin, softening his gaze, he whispered to him, "Are you anxious to leave, Justin? There's so much I would like to show you... if you would allow me to do so."

Justin took a deep swallow of his drink, uncaring of the burn it created in his throat, as his eyes once again became ensnared by Brian's deeply penetrating ones. Unblinkingly, Justin focused on them, unable to pull his gaze free; yet knowing that he needed to do so. When he heard Ethan's outraged gasp, Justin guiltily shook his head to clear it, finally lowering his gaze into his glass; unseeing of Brian's look of murderous rage directed solely at Ethan.

Brian was moments away from yanking Ethan from his seat and towards his office when Michael had the ill fated timing of interrupting him. Taking the only seat that was open, unfortunately directly next to him, Michael cooed, "You're downstairs early tonight. How about we dance, Bri? We haven't done that for a long time."

"Not in the mood, Mikey. Go find a twink," Brian said softly, using all the control he could gather to maintain a calm demeanor.

Justin looked up at the new arrival curiously, before saying to Brian, "Go ahead, if you want, Brian. We can wait."

"There are many things that I want, Justin. However, that is not one of them," Brian purred as he moved even closer to Justin, his eyes darkening in hunger; moving over him in heated intent.

Ethan glared at Brian once again, spitting out between clenched teeth, "Justin, I think it's time we were leaving. This place is _not_ for us."

Michael sat back, observing in wonder at the apparent failure Brian was having in securing what he assumed to be his target for the night. He ordered a drink, as he watched history in the making - the rejection of Brian Kinney. He looked at the blond headed boy that Brian appeared so fixated on, thinking him to be a fool, but enjoying it nonetheless. Without thinking, Michael spoke, "The sky isn't even falling."

"What are you babbling about now?" Brian angrily demanded to know.

"The legendary Brian Kinney losing his touch," Michael practically cackled.

Brian clenched his hands on his lap, turning the full force of his gaze upon his friend, proceeding to do something that he never did with one of his friends. His eyes fierce and hypnotizing, Brian lured Michael deeply into his inescapable gaze, mentally projecting thoughts that would temporarily solve two problems. Look deeply into my eyes, Michael. Hear my voice clearly. _You don't want to dance with me... however, you do want to dance. The man two seats down from me... you are hungry for him... you want him - badly. Invite him to dance. If he says no, ask again - he WILL give in. You may look away from me now. _

Michael blinked slowly as he flickered his eyes away from Brian, immediately seeking out Ethan. Smiling, Brian sat back watching his work generating the results he desired. Michael stood up and slowly moved towards Ethan. Brian smiled as he watched Ethan looking up at Michael from his seat, scowling in irritation. Well and truly entranced, Michael smiled down at Ethan, extending his hand as he whispered, "Dance with me, handsome?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm with someone," Ethan said dismissing him with a cold glance.

Brian smirked to himself with the thought, _not much longer you're not_. Unable to resist, Brian reached out to stroke a long finger down Justin's arm, amazed at the fire that spread through him from the casual touch; becoming even more excited realizing Justin felt the same when he could feel the muscles contracting under his touch and awareness clouding his beautiful blue eyes. When Justin nervously moistened his lips, Brian moaned with the incredible need this boy continued to so effortlessly illicit within him. More than anything in this instant Brian wanted to kiss him, but couldn't take the chance of Justin's boyfriend pulling him away. Once Michael had Ethan temporarily distracted on the dance floor, then Brian would have his chance - at the very least some privacy to entice his prey.

Nervously, Justin stammered, "This is a really nice club, Brian. I had no idea only seeing it from the outside."

"Thank you, Justin. You are welcome here anytime. In fact... how about coming to my office, and I can change that temporary pass into a permanent one?" Brian asked him softly, his eyes burning on Justin's mouth.

"Ummmm, Ethan's probably right, we should be going," Justin answered back hesitantly.

"You just arrived. No need to leave so soon... just let me give you the pass and if you still want to go, I won't stand in your way. Come on, Justin... just a short walk. I promise I won't bite," Brian purred, tongue in cheek. _At least not tonight, my beautiful boy_.

Justin chuckled lightly, feeling silly for being so nervous, looking to his side at a glowering Ethan to say, "You don't mind, do you, Ethan? And, then we can go."

Ethan lifted angry eyes to Brian's mocking gaze that was shining in victory, before answering, "Not at all, Justin. I'll come with you."

Michael still in his vampire enduced trance tugged on Ethan's sleeve, virtually begging, "Dance with me first... please. Just one dance."

Ethan shrugged off Michael's hand, snapping at him, "I told you - I'm not interested."

Brian smiled as a panther ready to strike, which was exactly what he was about to do... in so many different ways. Waiting until Ethan pulled his gaze back towards him, Brian widened his eyes as his mind pounded at Ethan so fiercely, that his nemesis flinched at the sudden pressure. Brian smirked to himself with the thought, _this is just too damned easy. Such weak minded humans. _Focusing solely on Ethan, Brian began to impose his will. _Dance with Michael._ _You are intrigued by him. Tell Justin to come find you when he completes his business with me. _

Ethan blinked dazedly, before smiling at Michael, "I'll dance with you. What was your name?"

"My name's Michael," he answered looking at him dreamily.

Despite knowing he was the cause of this hookup, Brian couldn't stop the laughter from escaping. It was just too damned amusing. Then, Brian had a thought - he could leave them in this stupor indefinitely just to see how long their weak minds would allow it. But, no... he wouldn't do that. It would just be too fucking easy. Slow and easy would gain him what he desired the most - this gorgeous blond headed piece of perfection begging to belong to him. That's what Brian wanted and that was exactly what he intended to have.

As Ethan moved towards the dance floor, Justin shouted out in disbelief, "Ethan, what the fuck?"

"Calm down, Justin. Go settle what you need to with your not so secret admirer and then come find me - when you are ready to leave this place," Ethan answered with an uncaring shrug.

"Fine, Ethan - whatever. Shall we, Brian?" Justin asked, giving Brian an engaging smile; not seeing the predatory light that was dominating his eyes.

Flickering his eyes slowly, Brian practically purred, "Oh we shall, Justin."

Justin followed Brian closely, his eyes narrowing on the long hallway that couple after couple seemed to be disappearing down. Justin stopped as he gestured to the steady activity of bodies with a slight motion of his hand, asking Brian with interest - "Where are all those people going?"

Brian smiled as he moved closer to Justin, so closely their bodies were almost touching, before he whispered, "That's the backrooms... they go there to fuck. Would you like me to take you there, Justin?"

"Ahhhh, no Brian. That's not how I imagined my first time to be," Justin said with a blush, quickly realizing what he had just admitted to this virtual stranger.

Brian's eyes closed momentarily upon hearing Justin's revelation. How utterly delicious, Brian thought to himself. Another delectable first he intended to have with this boy. When they reached his office, Brian unlocked the door before motioning Justin inside - making certain to leave the door ajar, not trusting himself with him alone and with a closed door. Brian had already decided he didn't want to fuck him here; at least not the first time. Nor could he take his blood yet. There was the problem of how Justin resisted him last night. If Justin could resist that, then it stood to reason he could resist Brian erasing his memory after feeding on him. He couldn't take that chance until he knew much more about this intriguing boy.

First, he would get the Investigator's report - and then go from there. For now, his goal was making Justin more aware of him. He knew he had been succeeding; excluding the moments when Ethan had pulled his focus away. That was of no matter, he would remove that insigificant worm very soon. And... he knew exactly how he was going to do it. But... he would save that for later. For now, he had to touch Justin. He wouldn't survive the night without claiming at least that much.

Brian moved towards his desk to retrieve the card... the ruse that had brought Justin in here; not that he really believed that was why Justin was here. Justin was drawn to him as well. He could feel it... and soon he would taste that desire fully. Whether looking at him or not, Brian was always aware of his every movement... all a part of his sensory perceptions, When Brian watched Justin idly toying with the broken shards of crystal that he had failed to have removed from his encounter in here last night, Brian watched on in amazement thinking this couldn't possibly be this easy. Sure enough moments later Justin was jumping as he nicked his finger on the broken glass.

Brian's eyes flared in primal hunger as he prowled towards him; the scent of his blood calling to him. Tempering his desire to drink his fill of this delicious creature, Brian realized the opportunity he was being afforded. Before he was upon him, Brian bit into his own finger watching as the blood suddenly beaded at the surface, smiling in utter delight - _You are indeed fucked now, little boy... Only you don't realize it yet.  
_  
"You cut yourself, Justin. Allow me, please," without giving Justin a chance to stop him, Brian grasped his hand tightly... stroking the tip of Justin's finger with his own bleeding one. Justin was totally oblivious to Brian's actions as his eyes became fastened on Brian's face. With slow fluid strokes, Brian mingled their blood together. When he was satisfied with the mixture, Brian raised Justin's finger to his mouth to run his tongue across the cut; closing it with his healing saliva, effectively sealing his blood inside.

As soon as Brian's blood hit Justin's bloodstream, Brian moaned at the exquisite sensation that began to course through him. He was inside of him now. He could feel him. Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin as he saw him stagger slightly, instinctively knowing this was due to the merging of their blood. How responsive this boy was to him. Never had Brian ever felt anything similar to this... and he had every intention of fully exploring it.

"It seems fine now, merely a scratch," Brian smiled down at him as he relished the brief taste of him that still lingered upon his tongue.

"Yes, it was nothing, really," Justin blushed, as he pulled his finger from Brian's grasp.

Brian handed him the card that would give him permanent access to Babylon, watching as Justin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully on it; knowing exactly where this was heading. Smirking, Brian asked, "Is there a problem, Justin?"

"Ummmm, no not really. I just assumed you was giving Ethan one too," Justin answered a bit uncomfortably.

Chuckling, Brian answered, "No, I'm not. If he asks I would give him one... if that's what you wanted. But, I think we both know he doesn't want to come here. He only did so to keep me away from you."

"Well, it doesn't appear as if that's his primary concern any longer," Justin observed with a bitter laugh.

Brian advanced even closer, determined to get Ethan off of Justin's mind... immediately. He reached upwards, tugging on a strand of his beautiful blond hair, angling his head back... his eyes moving over Justin's mouth with hungry intent. Brian's eyes once again darkened as they fell deeply into Justin's, before whispering, "Be honest, Justin. Would you rather be dancing with him... or would you prefer to be exactly where you are right now - here with me?"

"I really don't know, Brian," Justin barely gasped out, once again lost under Brian's devouring gaze.

"Then, how about I help you answer that question. Let me kiss you. When I'm finished, if you still want to go back to him, I won't lift a finger to stop you," Brian told him, as his nostrils flared with the need to taste him; knowing in either event - he would never let Ethan have this boy.

Brian watched Justin closely, trying to block out his incredible scent; the remembrance of how fucking good he had tasted... a flavor like none other before him. The beast inside of Brian raging at him to just simply take him... but he also knew Justin was different... he needed to be patient, no matter how badly he hungered for him - on all levels.

Justin became breathless looking into the eyes that were nearly hypnotizing him - once again, finally finding the strength to pull free from them. Justin shook his head lightly as if trying to shake himself out of a daze, only to find it nearly impossible to do so. If Brian had an effect on him last night; it had only increased tenfold. Justin felt weakened the more he looked at him; as if Brian was somehow controlling his emotions. But, Justin knew that wasn't possible. No human could do that. Moistening his lips nervously with the tip of his pink tongue, Justin began to back towards the door knowing he had to get away from Brian now before he did something completely reckless. Having the feeling once their lips connected, his mind would never be free of him again.

Brian smiled as he followed each of Justin's steps with his own measured ones; not stopping until their bodies were lightly touching. Just as Brian was about to swoop in and claim the lush lips that had so tempted him since last night, there was a harsh tapping at the other side of the still ajar door. Brian growled in angry frustration, when Justin gave him a nervous smile before escaping through the opened door. Realizing now was not the time to push him, Brian let him go - reluctantly.

Opening the door to his bouncer, Brian addressed him with a savage snarl that even made the larger man recoil in fear, "This had better be fucking important, Ray. Or... I will rip you apart limb from limb."

On shaky legs, Justin approached Ethan on the dance floor, tapping him impatiently on the shoulder. Ethan turned to him with a look of confusion, followed by irritation at the interruption. Ethan raised a brow as he asked, "What is it now, Justin?"

Confused by his attitude, along with the rest of the night's events, Justin asked, "What's with you, Ethan? I'm ready to go now... unless you would rather stay here with your new friend."

Ethan looked from Justin to Michael, his brow furrowed in confusion, before he shrugged and said, "Maybe I will just stay here. At least Michael appreciates me."

"Do whatever you want, Ethan. I'm leaving," Justin snapped in disbelief as he walked out of Babylon oblivious to Brian's amused approach.

Once Justin was gone, Brian looked at both Michael and Ethan, releasing them from their stupor simultaneously - waiting for the fun to begin. He didn't wait long.

"I told you, I'm with someone...I don't want to dance with you," Ethan nearly hissed at Michael.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't want to dance with you either. I asked Brian to dance," Michael countered back.

Brian stood back chuckling at their idiotic display. Both of them turning to glare at Brian, both speaking in unison, "It's not funny."

Laughing even harder now, Brian answered, "Twins... how charming. Actually, it's very amusing."

Ethan looked around suddenly realizing what was missing. With an accusing look he spoke to Brian, "Where's Justin?"

Brian quirked an eyebrow before answering, "Appears he got tired of waiting for you."

"I don't know what you said to him to make him leave... but I will fix it," Ethan foolishly challenged him.

"Michael, go mingle. I'm busy. As for you, Ethan... you _will_ come with me to my office. It's time we got a few things straight," Brian whispered with quiet menace.

"Fuck you, Brian. I'm leaving too. I don't need this," Michael mumbled as he headed towards the door.

Ethan gave Brian a scathing glance before saying, "We have nothing to discuss. I'm going to find Justin - my boyfriend."

Brian grasped Ethan's arm tightly, smiling as Ethan winced in pain. Piercing Ethan with his hypnotizing eyes, Brian whispered almost savagely, "Tell me that again, Ethan. Look into my eyes and tell me what we are going to do now."

"We are going to your office to have a talk," Ethan responded in a monotone voice, barely blinking.

"Very good, Ethan. Be reasonable and you just might survive this night-" Brian rasped out, leading him away from the grind of the thumpa thumpa beat and into the solitude and dangers of his office. Once they were inside, Brian closed the door this time, locking it behind them, before advancing towards Ethan with purposeful intent. Brian allowed his fangs to protrude as he hissed brutally, "Now, Ethan... things are about to change. This is exactly what you are going to do..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, here we go. The 'talk' between our beautiful vampire and the offensive 'Ian'. I have a feeling they will meet again, and depending on how well Ethan pleases Brian will determine his questionable fate. Thank you all that are reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much. Please continue to leave your thoughts at the door, it keeps me moving quicker! =)

**Chapter Four**

"What are you?" Ethan gasped in horror as he watched Brian's predatory approach.

Brian chuckled as he began to circle Ethan, much as a panther does towards his cowering prey; his breath accelerating in delicious anticipation. Not from sinking his fangs into this insipid human, nor from the feeling of exhilaration he derived from overpowering the weak. Brian's excitement came in the knowledge that his actions here would gain him what he desired the most - unheeded access to the delicious blond. Instead of killing Ethan, as much as the thought tempted him; he would use him as a tool to get him everything he wanted.

Once Brian had Justin safely secured and obedient to his will, Ethan would become dispensable. Depending on how much Ethan continued to irritate him would be the deciding factor. Brian did know if the worm continued in the _'my boyfriend' _references his control would snap, leading him to draining the fucker dry. Brian didn't once stop to consider he was approaching this pursuit with far more intensity and vigor than he would a standard fuck and feed, all he knew was that he simply _had_ to have that boy... and that there was no power that would stop him from taking him.

"What I am is not your concern. However, your immediate concern should be in pleasing me," Brian snarled against Ethan's ear.

Eyes trained straight ahead, afraid to look at Brian, he visibly quivered as he asked, "What do you want from me?"

Brian stopped his circling motion to stand directly in front of Ethan, waiting for his victim to look into his eyes. Brian laughed as the once cocky Ethan kept his eyes downcast in fear. "Boo," Brian whispered in a moment of evil playfulness, laughing as Ethan jumped in his sudden shock.

"Am I scaring you, Ethan?" Brian purred menacingly.

Ethan stiffened his lip, trying to affect a bravado that both of them knew to be false before he foolishly challenged, "Of course not. It's just not every day when the man... or whatever you are, that is stalking my boyfriend, sprouts fangs in front of me. Wait till I tell Justin... he might not find you so intriguing any longer."

Brian was about to tear into the jugular of this odious vermin, until his ears caught on the last part of Ethan's rant. Eyes turning wild, Brian whispered, "So... Justin finds me intriguing, does he?"

"You know damned well he does, but it doesn't matter - Justin loves me," Ethan continued on recklessly, not realizing that Brian had released part of his mind in order to illicit an unclouded response; unknowing of the rage building inside of Brian at each reference of his relationship with Justin.

"If I didn't wish to use you I would kill you now. I would slowly drain every last drop of blood from your pathetic body. In fact, I'm not sure I care enough to use you not to do exactly that," Brian hissed as his fangs came even closer to Ethan's exposed throat.

Ethan began to back away in terror, before he once again felt himself being pulled into Brian's hypnotizing eyes. Overtaken in fear, Ethan began the pleading that was always the result of Brian's determined penetration. Visibly shaking, he whimpered, "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want. J-just tell me, and I'll do it."

"Yes, you will, Ethan. For starters, you will stop thinking of Justin as your boyfriend, and you will encourage his trust in me," Brian told him fiercely with fire burning in his eyes.

"He will never fall for you. Justin is so much stronger than you realize. You may be able to separate us - but you will never have him," Ethan whispered in his anger knowing he had lost Justin, unknowing that Brian was allowing these outbursts; if for no other reason than to provoke him into action.

"You fool... I let you retain the use of a portion of your mind, and you use it to challenge me? Let me be very clear once again, Ethan. Not only will I have him... but you will assist in my task, as well," Brian lashed out in a reverberating hiss, letting his cold breath fall upon Ethan's face. "I will let you drift in and out of just enough awareness to see what I am doing... but powerless to warn him or anyone else. You will do exactly as I say... when I say to do it, or I will kill you."

Ethan stumbled backwards in his horror of what he could clearly see in Brian's feral eyes, finally the futility of his position revealed within them, as he whispered, "I will do whatever you want, Brian. I see that nothing is going to stop you. Once you tire of him... and I know that you will, I hope you will allow me to pick up the pieces and get him back."

"I'm glad you understand your position now, Ethan. I will take that in consideration in the event I ever decide to let him go," Brian whispered, now feeling an undeniable hunger surging inside of him, knowing nothing was in his path now... his lusts creating the need to voraciously feed.

Swallowing in his continued fear, Ethan asked, "Then, I can go now?"

Brian laughed softly... an evil echo resounding, as he answered, "You are such an unbelievable fool. You will leave once I have gained complete power over you... and that can be affected in one way."

Ethan began to run towards the door, seeing the hunger in Brian's eyes, instinctively knowing what was to come. As Brian advanced upon him, Ethan begged him, "Please, don't do this. It's not necessary. I will do anything you want."

"Yes, you will. And, after I have fed from you I can summon you at any time. You will_ not_ be able to disobey me. Now stop trying to flee me, when we both know there is no place you can hide from me. The longer you delay me tonight the more you infuriate me... and trust me, that is _NOT_ something you wish to do," Brian snarled as he lunged forward, savagely sinking his fangs into Ethan's neck, using his mind to silence the screams that Ethan wished to render; as he drank with hunger and his intent to use him to reach his deepest desire - acquiring the delicious blond that even as he fed continued to dominate his thoughts.

Brian drank with ferocious hunger, his need for Justin only increasing his lust for blood. Once he finished with this insignificant worm he would reach out to Justin yet tonight. Brian groaned as he closed up Ethan's wound, letting his mind travel to Justin... he could feel him now inside of him. Justin was calm, in a total relaxed state... it spoke to Brian that he was sleeping. Brian intended to use that. Oh yes, he would most definitely use his ability to enter Justin's dreams.

Ethan visibly cowered before Brian once again, seeing clearly all the power Brian held over him and anyone he chose to exercise it over, his body weakened by the mass amount of blood Brian had taken. Barely able to whisper, he asked, "What happens now?"

"You will go home and forget this feeding... however you will remember all day tomorrow what you must do next. I have no desire to feed from you again, for I find the thought of you abhorrent to my delicate palate... but, it's done now - you cannot deny even my slightest command," Brian growled fiercely.

Ethan swallowed nervously, completely under Brian's spell, as he asked, "What is it I am to do for you tomorrow?"

"That's very simple. You will bring Justin to Babylon tomorrow night. Events will cause Justin to end his relationship with you. I will tell you what you need to know then. Remember this very clearly - as far as anything else other than your task tomorrow night, Justin is no longer your concern," Brian hissed next to his ear.

Brian smiled as he felt Ethan's desire to fight, but now not having the power to do so. He couldn't fault him for that... not really. He could easily imagine Ethan's frustration of being so close to fully having Justin, only to have him stolen away. But, Ethan's unhappiness did not affect him. All that concerned him was having the delicious blond in his arms, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to achieve that. As Ethan had just painfully discovered.

"Leave now. I will summon you when you arrive at Babylon tomorrow evening. Do _NOT_ fail me, Ethan. The consequences will be more dire than you even want to contemplate," Brian threatened as he pushed him forcibly out the door.

Brian steepled his fingers together as he went to sit behind his desk, intent on becoming one with Justin in his dreams. His hot little blond was quite restless now, and Brian hadn't even started on him yet. Chuckling, he thought to himself, _such a responsive little beauty... a body and soul he intended to own - exclusively_. Brian knew he needed to close off his thoughts in order to truly concentrate, at least until he was inside of Justin's dream, their connection wasn't strong enough yet; but this was such a nice start, and would only serve to increase Justin's awareness of him.

Looking at the time, knowing he had a trick arriving soon, Brian smiled as he intended to shoot down the trick's throat at the same time he provoked Justin into his own orgasm as he made a silent vow...

_Soon your orgasms will be for me... for my express pleasure. You will crave my touch. You will beg me to fuck that perfect ass... and then you will be MINE._

**_Moments later..._**

_Justin thrashed in between the sheets hot and hungry for some inexplicable object. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find purchase on what he desired. Squirming uncontrollably he finally kicked off the sheets, his only covering his tight boxers. He could almost see a towering man in the distance... but he couldn't pull him into focus. It was so hazy, and yet it was so real. The man had his hands outstretched towards him, beckoning him closer... enticing him... demanding his surrender._

_And, then he heard the voice... familiar... and yet he still couldn't identify the man. His only knowledge being that he wanted to know this man... needed to know him._

_"Justin..." came the velvety whisper in the distance, while still sounding close. "Hear me... Justin. It doesn't matter that you can't see me. Just accept that I am there."_

_"Who are you?" Justin asked, while somehow knowing in the back of his mind who this man was, but still unable to get a grasp on his identity._

_A soft chuckle echoed over Justin's ragged breathing. Then the perfect voice spoke, "The man of your dreams, my beauty. Look deeply into yourself and you will know."_

_"I can't see you... but, somehow I know you. I do know you, don't I?" Justin questioned his seductive tormentor._

_"Yes... you know me, Justin. However, not as well as you are about to, and soon," answered the voice that now held a hungry edge._

_Justin continued to twist on the sheets, reaching up to touch his face... feeling as if he would surely burst into flames, before he whimpered, "I'm so hot... why am I so hot?"_

_"That you are, Justin. Would you like me to help you, Justin? I can use that heat to make you feel so good... you just need to let me in..." the voice lowered sexily, intent on tempting him._

_Feeling the blaze consuming him, Justin begged, "Please make it go away."_

_"I will give you what you need, Justin. Follow my voice... " the firm voice demanded with growing heat. "Remove your boxers. I want nothing covering your skin."_

_Justin hurried in his fervor to do exactly what the voice commanded him to do... wanting the cool air to gently bathe his skin... but, more than anything wanting the owner of the voice to touch him._

_"So fucking hot... burning alive," Justin moaned as his hand began to wander south._

_The most beautiful voice Justin ever heard laughed before saying in a sultry whisper, "Touch yourself, Justin... I want you to cum... knowing you are doing it for ME."_

_Justin began to slowly pump his cock, his head arched back in ecstasy as the words slipped from his unconscious into the real world, the man in his dreams provoking and embracing it, "Ahhhhh, feels so good, Brian. I want you so much."_

_"I want you too, Justin. And, I will have you - soon," came the lusty growl. "Now, do what I commanded you to do... CUM for ME."_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Back in his office at Babylon, Brian smiled in predatory excitement, celebrating his victory as he shot down the kneeling trick's throat. Never had he been so hard... so blinded by pure primal ecstatic bliss. He patted the head of the nameless trick as he sent him on his way, his mind centered on tomorrow night... and on Justin. Brian didn't understand this strong connection with such little blood exchanged, but he didn't care. He would use it to obtain what he wanted most. Nothing would stop him from claiming what he most desired... what belonged to _him_.

_Tomorrow night, Justin... everything changes for you... for the both of us... _

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Once again thanks for your wonderful comments. I appreciate them so much! Okay, don't kill the writer, but this chapter is in daytime hours, and while Brian can be awake in the daytime, he is much weaker - so you won't see him going out much. This is also what I like to call a 'plot progression' chapter, we will learn some important information about Justin here. I do hope you continue to enjoy. Please keep letting me know what you think, it really keeps me focused and writing so much faster! =)

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Justin awoke in his bed shivering and more than just a little disoriented. He looked down at himself to shockingly find not only his blankets kicked to the foot of the bed, but his boxers removed as well. It was a chilling twenty degrees outside and he was laying here naked, along with uncovered. What the hell had happened last night, he wondered. Justin remembered being pissed at Ethan and leaving Babylon alone before coming straight home and heading directly to bed... but after that - nothing.

Justin pulled the covers back over him, not ready to get up quite yet, finding himself still dwelling on last night's events. He couldn't help but to be confused by Ethan's behavior... but even more so he was perplexed by the pull he felt towards the entirely too mysterious Brian Kinney.

In truth he was more alarmed by the desires Brian provoked within him than he was about Ethan's antics. However, he didn't understand that either. What had gotten into his boyfriend? Or, was he still his boyfriend? Justin wasn't even sure about that any longer - and why wasn't the prospect of losing Ethan more upsetting? And, why was the face of Brian Kinney... and those mesmerizing eyes the most prevalent thing on his mind? Eyes that haunted him... as if he had known them in a different place or another time. But, that wasn't possible. There was no way he could have ever forgotten Brian. Justin doubted that anyone ever could.

Justin twisted the ring around his finger that his grandmother had given him on her death bed, as she implored him to never remove it from his finger. He had always been abnormally attached to his Grandmother. He had sat by her bedside without fail the last few weeks of her life, only taking short breaks to eat and succumb to only the necessary amount of sleep. He could remember her words as if it were only yesterday, when in actuality it had been over five years ago.

_"Justin... we don't have much longer - you must hear me," she gasped out in between shallow breaths. "Closer, my child... you must come closer."_

__

"I'm here, Gran," Justin whispered, with tear stained cheeks pressed up closely to her own.

"I need to tell you this quickly... please don't interrupt, no matter how crazy it sounds. I swear, I'm still in my right mind... they haven't taken that from me yet," she affirmed fiercely.

Justin smiled through his tears, with a slight nod, knowing his Grandmother would be in her full senses, until the last breath left her body.

"Go on, Gran. I'm listening," Justin said trying to keep a forced smile upon his face.

She smiled at him softly, as she whispered, "My strong, beautiful Justin. I can only leave you in peace knowing that one day you will find your true soulmate. It is your destiny, and steps must be taken to protect that special union."

"Soulmate?" Justin asked with an uplifted brow, grimacing when she gave him a reprimanding glare for interrupting when she had expressly asked otherwise.

Gran coughed harshly for several minutes, before she finally regained her breath once again to explain, "The damned witch is trying to keep me from telling you. I lived in fear for too many years that she would come after you. I have searched for years for the means to protect you, and I finally found the legend of this ring. Recovering this ring cost me my entire fortune, but your life and the one of your true love far surpasses anything else."

Justin swallowed slowly with the thoughts, witch - legend - ring - true love... had he been mistaken, could Gran have slipped over the edge and straight into insanity?

She glared at him for a moment, before rasping, "Don't you look at me like that, Justin Taylor. I know exactly what I'm saying. The witch knows your time is arriving. Soon you will meet your soulmate... and yes I know you are gay, my love. My son... your father, is a judgemental prick, and in this he disappoints me so much that it breaks my heart, but regardless of that... nothing must stop you from meeting your soulmate."

"Go on, Gran," Justin said with another quick nod, seeing something in her eyes. He might be crazy as well... but he believed her. At the very least, believed that what she spoke was true in her own mind... if no place else.

"Centuries ago, there was a man who was doomed to walk the earth alone. The most beautiful man anyone had ever laid eyes on, and that was where his doom began. An evil witch became enamored of this man, pursued him doggedly, however to no avail. This man was cold, and uncaring regarding anything other than his own carnal pleasures. On his death bed a curse was placed upon him-" preceded another fit of racking coughs.

Concerned, Justin stroked his Gran's face, before whispering, "You should rest, Gran. All this talk is draining you... we can do this later."

"Justin, stop fussing! This is my last chance to tell you. This man was cursed to walking alone, uncaring and unloved for all eternity. However, there was one lifeline given. The witch was certain he could never love... would never find his other half when she included it into her curse," she gasped between shallow breaths. "She did it as a means to display her power and to further torment him."

Intrigued now about this man that his Gran was telling him about, he couldn't resist asking, "What was the lifeline?"

"If this man gives the true sacrifice of a loving heart... the curse will be broken. And, then the two soulmates can begin their life together. Hear me, Justin... you are the soulmate. Now... you must get the ring and wear it until the curse is broken. The witch cannot harm you as long as you posess the ring. Once the man gives his heart freely to you... sacrifices all of himself to you, then the ring can be removed and the spell broken," she told him, as her eyes beseeched him to both believe and understand. "Keep in mind, Justin... this man will not be loving in the beginning... not for a long time, but if you stay constant in who you are, a loving heart will be born in him."

Justin nodded, not understanding, yet knowing his Gran needed this to find her peace. He would agree to anything to achieve that. Fascinated, and pulled into her story, Justin asked, "How will I know this man?"

She smiled weakly, the light all but gone from her eyes now, as she whispered, "He will be the man of your dreams. Once you meet he will invade your every thought, until finally you can't escape from giving all of yourself to him. His surrender will take longer. He has walked the night for so long, his heart is hardened... but be patient and it will open to you. And, once it does both of you will have a richness of heart that will be incomparable to anything in this world or another. For now, just wear the ring... it will protect you from the witch, and from your soulmate as well."

"Protection from the man I am destined to love?" Justin asked in confusion.

"The ring holds protection from anyone supernatural, when worn by the proper owner - which is only you. He has great powers, and he will attempt to use them to lure you into his lifestyle. He must fall in love with you, not simply overpower your mind. If you remove the ring he will own you entirely, and you will be vulnerable to the witch. That cannot happen. She will destroy you in her attempt to keep the curse alive. Be careful, my child," she pleaded with him, as her eyes began to close.

"I will, Gran... I promise. But... where is the ring?" Justin asked, not knowing why he was choosing to accept her mad tale, only knowing that he would abide by her wishes. "But... why hasn't she just killed me before I had the ring?"

"She is crazed in her need to torment him, to tease him with you. It is her goal for him to get close to having you, and then snatch you away. But... with the ring she is powerless. Now - in the cabinet there is a secret compartment I had specially designed... open it and you will have the ring. I must leave you now, Justin. I love you with all of my heart, as will your soulmate in time. Keep your eyes and your heart open. Such a glorious love awaits you. Don't let the evil witch win..." she lisped, before taking her final breath.

Justin lay his head upon her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He loved her so much. He couldn't fathom his life without her in it. Just found it hard to accept this tale she had told him could have any sort of validity... but he would respect and follow her wishes. It was the very least he could give her. He kissed her softly upon the cheek, before leaving her bedside to retrieve the ring. Once he found the ring, he placed it on his finger, surprised how snug it fit him; as if it had been designed solely for him. Justin had the strangest feeling as he placed the ring upon his finger. He felt surrounded, a cocoon of something wrapped all around him. Looking at the antique design, the detailed etchings, Justin had no doubt this ring was not only priceless, but very special as well. He would carry out Gran's last wishes, a part of him hoping her story was true, as he thought what a beautiful and romantic tale.

Smiling as he continued to twirl the ring around his finger, Justin mused aloud, "I'm still wearing it, Gran. Just as I promised."

Justin was jolted from his memories when the phone began to ring. Picking it up after several rings, Justin answered, "Hello."

"Good morning, Baby. I hope I didn't awaken you," came the nasally drawl of Ethan.

"Hi, Ethan. No, just laying around... trying to motivate myself to get up and get some work done."

Ethan chuckled lightly, even if a bit nervously, before saying, "I know you will, Justin. So... I was wondering, about tonight... "

"Tonight? Did we have plans?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Well, no we didn't. But, I was hoping we could go back to Babylon... and actually spend some time together this time," Ethan proposed.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Our first visit was nothing short of strange. I was thinking about staying home tonight," Justin said, trying to gracefully decline.

Harshly, Ethan gasped, "No! You can't. We must go to Babylon."

"Must? Calm down, Ethan. What's the big deal?" Justin asked, while he thought to himself Ethan was definitely not the man of his dreams. How could he have ever thought otherwise?

"I'm sorry, Justin. I just want to do it right this time. We don't have to stay late, but can we at least give it one more try... please," Ethan virtually begged.

Finally, Justin agreed, "Alright, Ethan. I'll meet you there... say 11:30?"

"Thank you, Justin. I'll see you then," Ethan answered, before ending the call, leaving Justin the impression that something was very off with Ethan.

Justin couldn't help but to wonder what was going on with him, along with thinking they were rapidly drifting apart... and maybe now was the time to think about what that all meant, and what to do going forward. Forcing himself to stumble out of bed, Justin ambled towards the shower, hoping to get something productive done with the day. Easier said than done when he kept seeing a pair of hypnotizing hazel eyes in his mind's eye... along with knowing he wanted to see Brian Kinney tonight more than about anything else right now.

**Brian's Home ~ Several Hours Later  
**  
Brian instantly awoke hearing the fax passing through the machine. He was alert and rested enough, instinctively knowing this was the report he had been waiting for. Rising naked from his bed, he strolled to the machine, withdrawing the awaiting messages. He smiled in approval upon seeing it was the preliminary reports of his investigation. He grimaced at the first report, tossing it aside uncaringly; feeling Ethan was no longer of any concern. Brian knew he had Ethan well under control now, and would continue to do so until he was no longer useful to him. Once that time came... well, it depended on certain variables exactly what Ethan's fate would be.

Next he pulled out the report of the blond that had been dominating his thoughts, almost from the moment of their first meeting. His eyes scanned over it rapidly, another useful vampire trait. It was just providing basic information, but it was a start.

**Justin Taylor, 22 years of age. Living alone in a small apartment just off of Liberty Avenue. Graduated from PIFA last year with high accolades. First solo art showing to be held in 28 days at a local art gallery.  
**  
Brian had hoped to find something more significant in the report, such as something to tell him how Justin could resist his mind probing. The mind control only worked on Justin initially, and then barriers seemed to erect to push it back at Brian. Never had he experienced anything similar to this. He knew for his own safety he would be smart to stay away from this boy, however he knew he wasn't going to do that. Something was pulling him to this blond boy. Brian could freely admit to himself it was more than the stirring of his cock, and the call of the boy's blood - no matter how exquisite he had tasted. There was such depth to this boy and something that reached out to him as he had never been touched before. He had to explore it. Had to know him and most assuredly he had to have him.

For now, until he determined just how Justin resisted him Brian knew he had to take things very slowly, which would probably be the most difficult task he had ever undertaken. Vampire patience was not good in the best of times, and tempered with his need for Justin - a very difficult mix. But, until he could control Justin he had to be careful how much he exposed himself. Of course, he could always fuck him, feed from him... and then kill him, but Brian already knew he wanted that boy around for a long time. The burning question was how to fit Justin into his life, not allowing the boy to change it too much, have what he wanted along with assuring his own personal safety.

He would find a way. This would be his greatest of challenges where normally he had none. Brian realized for now he must do it the old fashioned way - pure seduction. Of course, vampires were more highly seductive to their victims. Brian had no doubt he could seduce Justin into giving him everything he wanted... unfortunately, he would have to deny himself the pleasure of his blood - for now. However, once he fully understood the mysteries of Justin Taylor... he would have it all.

Smiling as he saw a phone number listed in the report, Brian decided to play a little. Time for Babylon was many hours away... he had to hear Justin's voice before then.

Taking the phone to his bed, Brian lay down as he dialed the number that would connect him. When he heard the soft voice answer, Brian smiled and nearly groaned at the sensations that coursed through his body at the simple sound of Justin's voice. With a sultry whisper, Brian answered, "Hello, Justin."

Justin gasped into the other end, instantly knowing the identity of his caller. Almost breathlessly he asked, "Brian, is that you?"

"Indeed it is," Brian purred heatedly.

"How did you get my number?" Justin asked in apparent alarm.

Brian chuckled softly, "You would be surprised the things I can discover... when I really want to know them."

Swallowing nervously, Justin answered, "Umm, I see. And, you wanted to find me?"

"Oh, for certain I do. I want to find you in every way imaginable... " Brian huskily returned.

Brian smiled as he heard the telling moan that escaped his delicious prey's lips, his cock hardening in anticipation of everything he intended to explore with this blond beauty. Why did this boy effect him so deeply? Moving slowly with him was going to be more difficult than he had ever imagined. He had never wanted to fuck anyone so badly in his 300 years of existence, and he hadn't even kissed him yet. Oh, but that would be rectified - tonight. He could not go another day and night without feeling those soft, full lips opening beneath his.

"Uhhh, so the reason you called, Brian?" came the prompt from a very nervous Justin.

"I wanted to issue a personal invitation to Babylon this evening. There is so much yet I would like to show you. I do hope that you will be there," Brian answered, as he thought Ethan had better follow through with his end, and make sure Justin was present tonight.

With a nervous laugh, Justin said, "Actually, I just spoke to Ethan. Surprisingly, he asked me to go tonight. I'm meeting him there around 11:30."

"Wonderful, Justin. I am so looking forward to seeing you again. In addition, I hope you will not need to leave so abruptly this time," Brian told him, with determination that his sweet prey not be pulled away from him so easily this time.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too, Brian. But, I'm coming with Ethan. I won't actually be alone. You know, boyfriend... remember?" Justin foolishly teased him.

"I remember your companion, quite well. And, who knows, maybe he will find another dancing partner. I will see you later, Justin... and until then, thoughts of you will most definitely be coursing throughout all of me," Brian sexily countered, laughing when Justin gasped out a goodbye, ending their call.

_Oh yes, my sweet, you hide behind your boyfriend... but not for much longer. That will be resolved tonight... and then I will begin seducing you into giving me everything I want. Oh yes, Justin... soon that sweet little ass will be all mine. You will crave all of me... just as I do you... that is, if you don't already._

As Brian drifted back into his rest, he had the thought that fate must have brought Justin to him. The intensity of his desire for him just wasn't normal. It screamed of destiny... and one Brian intended to begin fulfilling... very soon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, off we go to Babylon! Unfortunately, it looks like this story is on a once a week posting now. Real life and all that nonsense... blah, blah. I am also back on a three story rotation in different fandoms until one is finished... which is a ways off for any of them. Thanks so much for your support of this story. I appreciate it greatly, and I'm having so much fun writing vampire Brian. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please continue to let me know what you think... it is a true motivator to keep me moving faster! This chapter is a bit longer to make up for the delay! =)

**Chapter Six**

Brian spent his first hour at Babylon voraciously feeding, not wanting to be overwhelmed by his most primal hungers when Justin arrived. He smiled as he erased the memory of the last bloodbag, closing his eyes as he anticipated Justin's arrival. Little else had Brian thought about during his waking hours today... and this evening. This boy perplexed him as no other had ever done. He didn't understand the pull that gravitated him towards the blond. Sure, he understood the allure of that enticingly rounded mouth that seemed to have been created solely in the express purpose of servicing his cock; along with the perfection of the ass his cock had a continue ache to plunder.

However, he knew there was more. Intuitively, felt there was more. Something was missing from the package, a hidden variable he hadn't grasped yet. But... he would. All evening since he had awoke, Brian found himself imagining possible scenarios of what he would do with Justin tonight. Every single one of them, brought him back to the same brick wall. He had limited mind control with this boy. The most effective had been when being in Justin's dreams. Only then had he succeeded in making Justin do exactly what he wanted. Now, in order to maintain the secrecy of his existence he was forced to proceed with caution. He couldn't take the chance of revealing himself in a fit of feral passion, thinking he could clear Justin's memory afterwards. So far, that had not proven to be the case.

Brian smiled to himself, thinking that was of little matter. There wasn't a man he couldn't seduce with or without his vampire charms. When he applied the sensual heat, there wasn't a man who could resist him. Justin Taylor would be no different. That didn't solve the matter of needing the boy's blood as well. After that tiny taste of him, there wasn't a doubt in Brian's mind that he needed to have that as well. He just had to find a way to safely do it... without having to resort to killing the boy afterwards. Just the thought of the blond's demise made him cringe inwardly with an unknown emotion Brian didn't recognize... and if he was honest, one he didn't wish to name.

It was unfathomable that Brian could care for anyone... most particularly a little blond trick whom he had yet to fuck. He needed to learn much more about this boy. Spend as much time with him as possible... and in doing so, determine exactly what made him so damned special. Most importantly, solve the puzzle of how the boy could resist his control, and find a way to bend him to his will. There was actually something enticing in the fact that he would have to work for this boy... seduce him the old fashioned way, and not just go the easy route in overpowering his mind. In doing it this way, the end result would be the same... and yet different. There would be no doubt that Justin wanted him. He wouldn't be just a mindless puppet submissive to Brian's every whim. And, with this boy... Brian had many a whim that _needed_ to be satisfied.

It all began tonight. First step was to get him here with Ethan. Next, would be to separate the two of them forever. Then, Justin would be available and more susceptible to Brian's most diligent pursuit. Brian's cock was already half hardened thinking of that pursuit. He was determined to have some sort of taste of that boy before this night was finished. He would go mad otherwise. He needed something to hold him over until he had his cock firmly embedded in the beautiful blond's ass. Brian moaned just thinking of how tight his virgin ass would feel surrounding his cock. He knew with utmost certainty he would not be sending him away after one night... there was something about this boy. He would want him for a long time. And, what Brian Kinney wanted was exactly what he received... by whatever means necessary. 

* * *

Justin approached the entrance of Babylon, his card offered to the hulky man guarding the door. The man looked at it, then at Justin, before saying, "Thanks, Mr. Taylor. For future reference, you won't need to show the card. You have been given special access to enter the club... at any time."

Smiling and flushing a bit, Justin answered, "Thank you. I doubt I will be here that often, but I appreciate the warm welcome."

"Not a problem, Sir. Just following the boss' orders," he said with a nod.

Justin made his way inside, slowly moving through the crowd of male on male bodies, on route to the bar, while a bit perturbed Ethan hadn't been outside to meet him at the appointed time. This had been Ethan's idea... and he had left him stranded once again. What the hell was happening with Ethan? Justin nodded to the bartender that had been on duty last night as he ordered a beer, and sat down waiting for his supposed 'boyfriend' to make an appearance. Once he had his drink, Justin was totally oblivious to the bartender picking up the phone behind the bar to place a call, as he turned around in his seat facing the bar to take in the sights of the dancing bodies that were doing everything other than actual fucking on the dance floor.

He was entranced, just as he had been last night... before Ethan had became all strange, and Brian had further confused him with his intense scrutiny, and obvious desire for him. A desire if Justin was to be honest with himself was reciprocated in full. Justin wondered for how long he could effectively resist the other man should Brian continue his pursuit. Even though, Justin didn't really know Brian as of yet... one thing was certain to him - Brian didn't do anything in half measures. This was no passing whim. If he was being doggedly pursued... which at this point seemed to be more than the case, Brian wouldn't give up until he had achieved that goal.

Looking around at the lifestyle Brian had created for himself and for his customers, did Justin really want to be just another one of Brian's tricks? And, regardless of whether he wanted that or not... how long could he hold the experienced and determined man at an arms length?

* * *

Inside his office, Brian stared down Ethan in cold intensity, placing him deeply under his control with the minimal of effort. Brian almost snarled in reaction, finding the mind of one so weak so pathetically boring... and an utter waste of his talents. Eyes flickering in distaste, Brian said, "What are you going to do tonight, Ethan?"

"I'm going to do exactly what you want," came the monotone response.

"Very good. And, what do I want?" Brian asked with brutal intensity... his will pounding at Ethan's mind, uncaring it caused his victim to flinch in pain.

Pressing a shaking hand to his head, Ethan whimpered, "I'm going to take a trick to the backroom, and fuck him... then I will move onto another. Until you decide it's enough and force me to leave."

"Excellent. Refresh my memory, Ethan. Exactly why are we doing this?" he prompted him unfeelingly, as he deliberately lessened the intensity of his gaze... allowing Ethan moments of clarity to see what he was doing... why he was doing it... and how powerless he was in stopping him.

Through clenched teeth, Ethan snapped, "Because Justin will turn away from me in disgust. So that it will make him open and vulnerable to your attentions."

"Mmmm yes, Justin. You don't need to worry about him. I have every intention of taking care of that boy... deliciously so," Brian purred, as he moistened his lips with the thoughts of finally tasting that exquisite morsel. Further adding salt into the wound, "Oh yes, that sweet thing will be mine. Ahhhhh the things I will do to that boy."

"You are a monster. Justin will never be yours... not completely. His heart will always be with me," Ethan foolishly challenged him.

Brian reached out, grasping Ethan by the throat, suspending him into the air with very little effort exerted. Eyes reddening, fangs protruding, Brian snarled fiercely, "No common sense whatsoever... no form of self - preservation do you possess. There is no way that Justin could have ever loved you. If I did not wish for Justin to have a clean break from you, I would rip you apart right now. However, after tonight... I would advise you to steer clear of both myself and Justin or I may do just that."

Gasping in his inability to breathe, Ethan begged, "Please... Brian put me down. I can't breathe... please, let me go."

With a brutal flick of the wrist, Brian flung him so he sailed across the room, his head landing mere inches from hitting the door. Brian looked at him with glacial eyes, before growling, "Go make contact with Justin... and then do what you have been instructed to do."

Brian watched with a cold smile as Ethan slowly pulled himself to his feet. The pathetic worm would be bruised and sore tomorrow... but by then it wouldn't matter. He would be completely removed from Justin's life... and there would be nothing to stop Brian from pursuing his prey. Following at a casual distance, Brian surveyed the room, listening intently... hoping his 'friends' were absent tonight... at least for awhile. He wanted no distractions. He refused to allow anything to divert his attention from Justin now... not when he could feel him so closely falling into his firm, unyielding grasp.

Maintaining his distance, Brian's eyes glazed over as they fell upon Justin. Would he ever be able to look at this boy and not want to ravish him instantly, with every primal passion that resided within him? At this point, Brian found it to be doubtful. He knew he should feel guilty in controlling his life, as he was now... and if he held an actual beating heart, maybe he would. Then, as his eyes swept down his luscious body, Brian realized that assumption was false. Human or immortal, Brian would do exactly as he was doing now... using each and every weapon available to make this perfect boy his. He watched silently from a safe distance as Ethan made contact, able to hear every word that was spoken.

Justin looked up in irritation as Ethan took a vacant seat beside of him. Scowling, he said, "Damn, Ethan. You tell me to meet you outside at 11:30 pm. What time is it now? Almost midnight. And, you were already inside?"

"Sorry, Justin. I was early, and it was cold... so I came inside," he whined in response.

From behind them, Brian rolled his eyes thinking, what had someone of Justin's obvious intelligence ever found attractive in this little weasel? Well, no matter... Brian was just about ready to begin the games... a game that none played better than Brian Kinney. The winner takes it all, and the undisputed winner would be without question himself.

"Right. And, why did you want to meet me here? I had the impression you found the entire atmosphere distastful - that was before your exhibition here last night," Justin virtually mocked him.

Ethan shrugged, as his eyes wandered around aimlessly, before saying, "I changed my mind. The place does have a certain appeal."

Justin turned his head at that precise moment to find his gaze met and captured by the blazing hazel eyes of Brian Kinney. Smiling in response to both Brian's penetrating stare, and Ethan's remark, Justin whispered, "Yes, it most certainly does, Ethan."

In an act of jealous rage, once again Ethan reacted foolishly, not understanding the levels of Brian's power, most particularly his ability to hear him clearly. Ethan leaned close to Justin, hissing sharply, "I would be careful, Justin. He is not one for you to toy with... my advice to you is to stay far away from that man."

Brian gnashed his teeth in rage, using every ounce of control he possessed not to yank Ethan back into his office... killing him violently. He smiled maliciously when Ethan turned to meet his gaze, as he spoke images into his mind of possible painful and slow deaths should he continue to test him. Never had Brian wanted to rip another man apart so brutally as he did with Ethan Gold. He was a pest - and an insignificant one at that. As Brian narrowed his gaze on the two of them thoughtfully, he surmised he just might have to kill Ethan after all.

For now, he continued to move forward with his plan. He wanted this done quickly, yet effectively. Brian turned his gaze to an average looking blond that was making his way to the bar. Brian fastened his gaze on him, luring him under his control. His thoughts very clear and precise. _Look at me and do exactly as I say. The brunet man four seats from the end of the bar makes you burn. You need to fuck him now. Take him now._

"Ethan, you have a hell of a lot of fucking nerve after how you acted last night... " he began, when he became further exasperated when a blond man interrupted them, latching onto Ethan's arm, urging him to his feet.

"You're hot. I've been watching you from the other end of the bar. Wanna go to the backroom?" he asked as his eyes crawled over Ethan with brazen lust.

"He's not interested. We were having a conversation," Justin answered as he flickered his eyes over the blond, then away just as quickly.

Ethan's eyes turned to the blond, then felt his gaze pulled to Brian's hypnotizing stare. Slowly standing to his feet, Ethan whispered, "Actually, I'm very interested. Let's go."

Justin's jaw dropped in disbelief as he watched Ethan trailing behind the stranger on route to the backroom that Justin fully understood was used exclusively for sucking and fucking. Justin finished his beer in one swallow, motioning for the bartender to refill his mug; totally oblivious to the calculating glint in Brian's eyes as he nodded to the bartender in a secret message.

Brian watched in satisfaction as the drink was placed in front of Justin... one that a tablet was now dissolving into the liquid, soon to be absorbed into Justin's body. He smiled to himself thinking this was cheating a bit in his seduction... but as always determined the ends justified the means. And, it wouldn't be enough to make Justin totally lose his inhibitions or even his sense of reason... it would merely relax him a bit, along with give him a raging hard-on... a reaction that Brian wanted very badly to illicit inside of this boy. Eyes glazing in hunger to taste those perfect lips, Brian advanced towards the bar, watching as Justin began drinking, not wanting to pull Justin away until every drop was gone.

Silently, Brian sat in the seat next to Justin, watching the blond intently, eyes closing briefly as his scent penetrated his inner senses. If this boy tasted as good as he smelled to him, Brian knew keeping himself under control would be the hardest task he had ever managed to complete. Smiling, as Justin continued to drink, almost as if he had an unquenchable thirst; something Brian could relate to presently... as he was almost salivating at the thought of devouring this delectable boy, he began rubbing his hand up and down Justin's back, awaiting the eventual reaction. Brian smiled in pleasure, seeing he wouldn't have to wait long.

Turning towards him, Justin's eyes were slightly glazed... never had he appeared hotter to Brian. Oh yes, drugs suited this boy very well. But, he wasn't going to use them often on him. He was quickly finding he wanted Justin to simply want him... crave him as he did him, without the added inducements. But... he would use it tonight. For now, he would use everything at his disposal to gain him his desire. Brian groaned as the familiar smile spread across Justin's face, animating the blond even more... a brightness that shot straight to Brian's cock. Fuck, he had to have this boy... so very soon.

Swallowing nervously, Justin stammered, "I - ahhh, didn't see you come over, Brian."

"I can move very quickly, Justin," he purred in response as he continued to stroke Justin's back. Leaning closer, Brian whispered, "You look so fucking hot. Do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you?"

Justin's eyes became trapped within Brian's similar to a deer caught in the headlights. He just couldn't look away. Justin began to breathe heavier, shallow pants of air passing through his lips, as he barely croaked, "I think I have an idea."

Brian leaned closer, taking advantage of Justin's relaxed, accepting state to take his first taste of Justin's neck... breathing in his total essence as he did so; forcing his fangs to stay pulled back and not puncture the delicious skin they so hungrily wanted to own. Tongue snaking out to lick along Justin's neck, Brian growled, "I think it's time I show you. Come with me to the backroom, Justin."

Justin moaned at the heat in Brian's words, the stroke of his tongue against his skin that was building an answering heat inside of Justin despite the coolness of Brian's tongue. As Brian continued to lick all the exposed skin his tongue could reach, Justin tried to resist, not understanding the mixture of the drug along with Brian's skill was slowly weakening his defenses. As if done by a will of their own, Justin's hands began to slide up Brian's solid chest, coming to rest upon his shoulders, murmuring what they both knew to only be a token resistance, "I - ah, can't, Brian. Ethan is back there... and it's not how I want it to happen the first time."

Pulling his mouth free, Brian's burning eyes met Justin's, as he whispered, "Fuck Ethan. He isn't worthy of you. And, I told you last night... I won't fuck you back there. I will move at your pace. I just want to take you there. Will you trust me, Justin?"

Justin reached out, taking Brian's hand, as he nodded slowly, whispering softly, "Okay, Brian. I might be crazy in doing so, but I trust you. Take me to your backroom. I want to see this part of your world."

Brian smiled as he tugged Justin along, knowing with utter certainty his life had just irrevocably changed. In what way would remain to be determined.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Once again, I will remind this story probably only updates once a week now due to a three story rotation; work, life, blah blah... When I can I will throw an additional chapter in. Okay, the big answer thats been on so many people's minds is finally revealed... who is the witch? You will soon find out! Hope you enjoy, and as always please let me know your thoughts. They do keep me moving onward! =)

**Chapter 7  
**  
Michael watched with anger and disbelief as Brian led the blond from last night towards the backroom. He shook his head in incredulous fury that Brian was still so transfixed by the newcomer. This had never happened before... what exactly did it mean? Narrowing his eyes on them, as he watched Brian tugging the boy along, remembering back to last night. Brian had been seemingly captivated by the boy. Michael had assumed Brian would have taken care of his itch for the boy last night... but decided he must not have if he was still chasing him. How had the boy possibly denied the irrisistible Brian Kinney? And, what was so special about _him_ that made Brian continue to pursue him so doggedly?

It was only a temporary aberration, Michael assured himself. Brian was just having a good time. It would end, he fiercely vowed to himself. They_ would_ be together. They _must_ be together. Michael could not accept any other possible reality.

Michael decided he would dance tonight. Perhaps even take a trick to the backroom. Then he could watch Brian's interaction with this blond up close. Maybe in the process even gain something more significant. Yes, that would be perfect, Michael mused to himself. He would make Brian jealous when he saw him with a trick. Then he would drop his hot little blond to come begging to be with him. Oh yes, that's exactly how it would be, Michael determined. Then he would have everything he had always wanted. All of his efforts would finally be rewarded - in dividends.

Hatred still blazing in his eyes, Michael looked for a likely candidate to take to the backroom; one goal in his mind - making Brian understand, once and for all they belonged together. Nothing would stop him this time. If the little blond was smart, he would get out of his way. He had waited so long to be with Brian... would wait forever if need be, but he was determined he would not wait for much longer. They had always been meant to be...

**_

* * *

_**

Brian looped his arm around Justin's neck, pulling him against him... his eyes slitting as his delicious scent permeated his senses once again. _Mmmmmm, he smells so fucking good... I know how good he tastes. I need to make a meal of him so badly... but mostly I need to fuck him senselessly. So much I can barely stand it. _

Frowning at his unbidden thoughts, Brian wondered what made this boy so damned special. No man had ever made Brian Kinney lose his senses. His control was his power, and this boy was challenging it at every turn. It had to stop. His obsession with this boy was changing him... affecting his daily life, not to mention his nightly routine. He must find a way to have him... and it needed to be soon.

As they stepped into the lighted corridor, Justin turned to Brian with an almost shy smile upon his face, Brian groaned seeing those lips move... lips that were so close to his own with the nearness of their bodies. Justin glanced along the walls, shocked along with fascinated by the mass quantity of men sucking and fucking. Some couples... but so many threesomes. It was like an entirely different world, one that Justin couldn't help but to find himself spellbound.

As they continued their journey, Justin was surprised how Brian didn't look at any of the men... his eyes remained focused upon Justin... heatedly, with intent - a blaze in his eyes that reached deep into Justin; almost with the mental translation of Brian's apparent desire to devour him. Was it possible, Justin wondered? Is that what Brian was thinking right this very moment? Did he want to devour him? As Justin fell into Brian's eyes again, he had his answer. Brian more than wanted to devour him... he intended to do just that. Nothing could have been more clear in Justin's mind; outside of Brian actually verbalizing his thoughts.

Justin stumbled as he fully recognized Brian's intentions, overwhelmed by the responding desire that dwelled within him. He backed away, forcing his eyes to fall away from Brian's hungry stare, gasping in his own irrational hunger when Brian stalked towards him, pressing his body tightly against his own. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin whispered, "I... ah, don't think this is a good idea, Brian. Maybe... I should just go."

"Shhhhh," Brian softly spoke in what was more of a command than a request. All the while, his eyes sharpening closely on Justin, almost as if pulling him into his mind, as he said, "Don't fight it, Justin. Give into your desires."

Justin nervously moistened his lips, watching in fascination as Brian's eyes became feral, giving every indication Brian was on the verge of pouncing. With a shaky laugh, Justin gasped out, "This is moving so fast, Brian. I don't know what to do anymore."

Brian felt victory swelling inside of him... the sweetest he had ever known. Intuitively knowing Justin was wavering more than ever before... and in the direction of falling directly into his arms - exactly where he wanted the boy. Reaching up, he trailed his fingers through the incredible softness of the perfectly blended blond waves of hair, moving to cup his hand behind Justin's neck; angling it to look directly into his eyes once again. Then he moved his thumb to lightly stroke over Justin's lips, unable to stop a primal moan of desire as Justin unconsciously parted his lips, allowing his tongue to snake out to stroke his lips... innocently catching Brian's thumb in the process.

With a fierce growl, Brian said, "You are so fucking lucky I _know_ you are not deliberately trying to tease me. If I thought that you were, promise or not... I would have those pants pulled down and my cock pounding into your ass this very instant."

"I'm not... really, I'm not," Justin virtually stammered.

Brian leaned forward, running his tongue around the shell of Justin's ear as he murmured, "I know that, Justin. Regardless, it doesn't change the facts."

"What fact is that?" he couldn't resist asking.

Licking the side of Justin's neck... inhaling his exquisite scent, Brian pulled back to look at Justin, not attempting to hide the burning lust in his gaze as he swiftly inserted his leg in between Justin's, deftly scissoring them apart, before thrusting his hips forward against Justin in an almost savage thrust. Tempering himself, controlling his fangs to stay safely hidden, Brian hissed in response, "Now, that is teasing... my boy. You know exactly what I meant. In fact, you have known this from the first moment we met... that I want to fuck you - badly. More importantly, that I fully intend to fuck you, over and over again - until this burn is completely satiated."

"Okay, maybe I had an idea all along that you wanted me. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still not ready for this- " Justin answered, trying to ignore the hard, and very large cock, that was rising against his own... as if seeking it's most desired target.

"On the contrary, Justin. I think you are more than ready," Brian purred as he rotated his hips in a slow enticing motion against him... letting him feel every muscle that was intent on totally possessing this scrumptious delicacy.

In that instant, Justin became lost in the sensations that began to flood him, first from the yearning and intent in Brian's eyes, quickly followed by the hard thrust of Brian's cock, along with his own rapidly responding one. With a soft moan, whispering, "You promised you wouldn't try to fuck me back here... "

"Not one of my wiser moments... but I will hold to it - barely. However, I will take something... a kiss from those perfect lips," Brian growled, before his lips swooped in to fiercely claim Justin's, unable to deny himself any longer.

Brian moaned in utter bliss, a sound that was echoed within Justin the moment their lips connected. He moved his lips slowly, thoroughly over the blond's wanting to absorb them into his very being. Brian had felt a connection the very instant their mouths merged, and knew that Justin felt the same as Justin's lips softened against his more demanding ones... and as his previously tense body now relaxed against Brian; the beginning display of the boy's submission to him. A surrender Brian would grab and hold onto tightly. He _needed_ this boy. He would _have_ him.

Opening his mouth wide over Justin's, he sinuously inserted his tongue fully inside the welcoming cavern, seeking every secret he held within, as he began to thrust his hips forward to grind against him in a circular rotation... continuing to rub their hardened cocks together, having every intention to illicit a feverish desire within him that Justin would be unable to continue to deny. His goal very simple... taking this delicious morsel home with him; where he could explore every exquisite inch of him in the most erotic of detail.

Brian was forced to relinquish control of Justin's mouth, when his willing captive voiced a protest, "Brian, I can't breathe... "

Smiling, Brian thought how remiss of him. He didn't require air to breathe, of course, his beautiful prey very much needed such life giving oxygen. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips free continuing to gaze down upon the blond perfection that he fully intended to _own_. He didn't bother to consider how possessive he was becoming over Justin... he only accepted that he intended to ascertain exclusive rights over him. Brian's eyes that he knew were blazing, swept over every inch of Justin's upturned face... commiting each detail to memory. He smiled, as he ran one finger down Justin's chest, proceeding lower, until it slid underneath the front of his tight jeans, on a determined path to reach the pulsing flesh that he instinctively knew was waiting for him. And... him _alone_.

Instantly sensing the hesitancy in Justin, he tried to pull Justin's mind into his own... still not understanding the limits he had with this boy, but determined to continue testing them until he found some sort of gap in the defenses that he could breach and conquer. _Justin... look at me, you don't want to fight me. Trust me. I only want to make you feel good... make both of us feel good. Give into me, my sweet beauty. I will give you the most exquisite pleasure any man has ever known...  
_  
Justin blinked in confusion, not understanding why he relaxed his stance... allowing Brian's hand to wander into the dangerous territory he knew he should not be accepting of so soon, yet powerless to stop him. Brian's eyes glazed over in pleasure as his hand claimed the surprisingly large cock that was attached to the compact blond. Justin's head arched back against the wall as Brian fondled his cock and balls with obvious skill and unwavering determination to seduce Justin's will to coincide with his own.

As Brian began to pump his cock, Justin panted in response... eyes dilated in pleasure as he forced them away from Brian's almost ravenous expression to a fixed state along the other side of the wall. Instantly, he froze at the sight before him. Brian immediately sensed the change in Justin, issuing a low growl in protest when Justin began to pull his hand away, embarrassed as Ethan glared at them from across the room, as he was buttoning his own pants following an extremely frenzied fuck.

"Ignore him, Justin. He is _nothing_," Brian snarled in savage anger.

"Obviously he is no longer my boyfriend... but he was, Brian. Please understand that I feel awkward... with him here," Justin said tearing his eyes away from Ethan to look imploringly up at Brian.

Brian reached up, lightly stroking Justin's face, shaking his head in amazement, before answering, "What a complex little package you are. So shy and yet so brave. Every quality you reveal only serves to make me desire you more."

"Is that a bad thing?" Justin teasingly asked.

"Careful little boy. I'm on the verge of dragging you into my office... or better yet chaining you to my bed- " Brian said in a low hiss, his nostrils flaring from his intense need to claim this boy.

"How about we compromise... well kinda. I'm tired, and I need to think. So much has happened so quickly. But... I don't want to say goodnight just yet. Will you walk me home?" Justin asked, smiling brightly at him, unknowing of how the smile affected him.

Brian looked over Justin's shoulder to glare at Ethan in murderous intent, as he thought to himself; _You have disrupted my plans for the very last time, Mr. Gold. Tonight... is the end of the line for you._ Brian smiled as he watched Ethan flinch under the intensity of his deadly stare, as he further rendered him unmoving before he could finish him - once and for all.

Returning his gaze to Justin, he reached up to toy with a wisp of golden hair, before he whispered, "It would be my pleasure to see you home."

Justin beamed in response, admitting with a slight blush, "I'm glad. For some reason I feel safe from any harm when I'm with you."

"Trust me, Justin. _Nothing_ will ever hurt you when you are in my presence," Brian vowed fervently, knowing his words to be the absolute truth.

As they moved away from the wall, Ethan made the ill fated decision of grasping Justin's arm, despite his obvious fear of Brian. He winced once again under Brian's gaze, yet continued on despite his fury.

"Justin, don't go with him. You don't know this man. He is a monster," Ethan hissed in warning.

Brian bit back the primal snarl that threatened to escape him, realizing there were too many people around... a greater number than he wanted to erase the memory from later, but most importantly there was Justin. He wasn't ready for Justin to see that side of him quite yet. Keeping his fangs from snatching the very life from Ethan had to have been the most difficult task Brian had ever performed. But, he did so in looking at the bigger picture, along with the fact of knowing after tonight - Ethan Gold would no longer be a problem.

Justin gasped as he responded angrily, "Who are you calling a monster? I think you better take a long look at yourself, Ethan. Let me be perfectly clear. We are finished. I don't want to look at you, hear from you - ever again."

"You don't understand, Justin... this is all _his_ fault," Ethan continued to foolishly whine, only serving to increase the harshness of what Brian had already determined to be a painful death.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Justin turned to Brian, "Can we just go?"

In what only took a matter of seconds to place his thoughts into the weak mind of Ethan Gold... his death was sealed and irreversible. Brian pierced him with his blinding gaze with his thoughts, _Tonight, Ethan you will rise from your bed with a sole purpose in mind. You will grasp your sharpest knife and proceed to stab it repeatedly into your chest until you cannot do so any longer. When you are close to your death, you will awaken not only from your sleep... but my hold on you as well. In your last moments you will realize how weak and powerless you have become, how helpless you are in saving your own life; or in stopping me from doing anything I want. You will die with the feeling of absolute defeat and despair... utterly alone.  
_  
Brian nodded towards Justin, before turning to Ethan with a chilling smile, followed by a soft whisper, "Sweet dreams, Ethan."

Ethan's face instantly paled as Brian's words pounded inside of him... knowing he couldn't run, nor could he hide from the fate Brian had commanded. Knowing he had nothing left to lose, he prepared to shout out in warning to Justin the truth about Brian when another force assailed him. One he could not see... only could feel surrounding him. Harshly it rasped, _"You will NOT say a word. Do as I say and I will give you power in death to keep those two apart. You will do my bidding as the specter in Justin's dreams - so much can be accomplished in a dream state."_

_Why don't you just do it yourself_, Ethan thought to himself.

_"Because I cannot reach him_," came the irate hissing._ "Now go home... and meet your destiny and then your only reality will be inside of Justin's dreams."_

Ethan stumbled out of the backroom, and out into the night praying this was all simply a bad dream... knowing it was anything but that. His life was over now... but if the voice had been real maybe he could ruin Brian's plans in the process. That was the only thing he had left now.

Michael watched with humor the retreating figure of not only Brian's victim... but his as well. He was still burning with unquenchable rage in the knowledge that Justin was the one. After 300 years, Michael had been certain Brian would never find his soul mate. But, there was still time. He had information that Brian did not... nor would he have. As soon as he had seen the ancient ring on Justin's finger everything made sense. Brian's intense attraction to Justin... combined with Justin's own resistance, Justin was the soul mate that could break Brian's curse.

That would never happen. He had not continued to change forms over the last 300 years to consistently stay in Brian's life to allow him to hand his heart over to this boy.

Brian would never love this boy... he would stop them. He had to separate them before Brian gave Justin his heart. He just had to determine exactly how to do it.

_Oh yes, you enjoy your time with Brian, young Justin. It will not last. I will find a way to destroy you... and once you are gone, and Brian is broken he will finally become MINE. As he always should have been..._

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Here we go... moving on with the story. Sadly, only once a week updates - for now. Real life and my story rotation are really slowing me down. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts... they do make me move faster! =)

**Chapter 8**

What was once Michael Novotny followed Brian and Justin at a distant pace, knowing she was taking a risk but unable to stay away now that she knew without a doubt Brian's soul mate had finally entered his life. She knew it was destined to happen, although she had always believed he would remain uncaring; treating the blond as his standard fuck - as he always did. For the first time, she realized she had made a grave error in placing this escape clause into the curse.. After watching him closely tonight with Justin, she realized the duration of the curse was very much in peril. He could not fall hopelessly in love with Justin, more importantly he couldn't make that sacrifice of a loving heart... allowing Brian to find happiness without her would be total devastation. She would kill anyone who stood in her path.

She watched shrewdly as Brian's back tensed, almost knowing a hidden evil to be present... one that he couldn't yet see or identify. Partly, she welcomed that he could feel her presence... while the more logical side told her that put her plans at risk, also in maintaining her control over Michael, along with the upcoming possession of the soon to be dead Ethan Gold. What an easy soul Michael had been to overtake... so pathetic in his desire for Brian, so simpering and weak. She had hovered for weeks before she had secured possession of Michael. She watched and waited for her opportunity to strike. The night Brian used his power to mentally control Michael was when she made her move. As Brian had released him, she had possessed Michael.

She had seethed in anger, resentment, and uncontrollable jealousy as she watched Brian maneuvering everyone just so he could have a clear shot at Justin. Brian had _never_ exhibited such desire... nor so much intent to have a man as he did with Justin. How she hated the blond, even more so knowing that she couldn't touch him physically. However, she could use the insipid Ethan to do her bidding. And, she had such plans for the fool. She smiled as she thought of the nights to come... she would use Ethan to handle Brian's soul mate, the only soul mate he would ever have. Once, Justin was handled... Brian would at long last be completely hers.

It may take a little bit of time, depending on the mental strength of the blond. Melanie further surmised the boy couldn't possibly be weak minded if he was the true soul mate of Brian Kinney. She inwardly cackled with her plans. She would drive the boy insane with dreams of death and despair... finally leading him to take his own life. Unfortunately, it couldn't be done by her hand, or by the body she was inhabiting... but it could be done by his own hand, which were exactly her intentions.

Justin Taylor _must_ die - the sooner the better. Only then would things be as they should be... with Brian hopelessly alone - forever cursed; exactly as it should be, and exactly as it would be. When Brian irrevocably lost Justin, and he was broken... she would go to him, reminding him of what he had lost and would never reclaim again; then she would convince him that they were meant to be together - for all eternity.

Eyes darkening with hate as she watched Brian place his hand on Justin's back, leading him up to the steps of his apartment, she vowed: _Oh yes, Justin Taylor... soon you will die, and then Brian will be mine. I will NOT allow you to break his curse. _

* * *

Brian forced himself to shake off the cold feeling of foreboding that traveled up and down his spine, realizing he was exactly where he wanted to be right now. Within moments, Justin would invite him inside... he would see to that. And, following that invitation, Brian could freely enter anytime he pleased. Brian could feel his cock hardening anew thinking of coming inside anytime he wished... watching Justin as he slept, entering his dreams again... participating as he watched Justin touching himself at his express command. Oh yes, he needed that invitation... and he would have it.

Justin stopped to look at Brian as he was turning the key into the lock, giving Brian a soft smile as he stammered nervously, "Ummm, this is it, Brian. I-ah, guess I had better go inside."

"What's the rush, Justin? Surely you are not running from me?" Brian asked, with a husky purr in his voice, crowding into Justin's own personal space; determined to have his invitation and so much more.

"No, of course not, Brian. That would be silly when I asked you to walk me home," Justin hedged rather unconvincingly.

Brian reached up to stroke away the hair that began falling into Justin's eyes, intent on luring him... using whatever means necessary to garner his invitation. With a soft, yet gravelly whisper, Brian coaxed him, "Invite me inside, Justin. I promise I won't stay... if you decide otherwise. Trust me... didn't I keep my promise in the backroom tonight?"

"You did, and we both know you could have taken advantage of the situation if you had wanted," Justin admitted.

Brian nodded, turning his lip downward, before growling, "Don't credit me with any form of chivalry, Justin. I wanted to take advantage of the situation... and you quite urgently. But, I keep my promises."

"That was proven tonight. I may be inexperienced, but I do know when a man wants me. You left no doubt about that," Justin said with a slight flush.

Brian's eyes darkened at Justin's words, before he spoke in a hushed tone, as soft as a whisper, "Invite me in, Justin."

Swallowing nervously, Justin made the only decision Brian intended to allow him to make. Opening the door, Justin smiled at him, "Come inside, Brian."

"Thank you, Justin. I would be delighted," Brian smirked in triumph, following closely behind his prey.

Justin closed the door, grimacing at the appearance of his small studio apartment. He knew it wasn't much to look at, most certainly not to a man such as Brian Kinney. He watched Brian closely as he looked around with an expression that almost bespoke of awe. He began to hastily pick up clothing that he had tossed about, eyes flickering to see Brian's continued amazement as he took a close look at Justin's art. Finally, Justin's words stumbled out, "Sorry, this place isn't much. But, it's effective for what I need."

"Nonsense, Justin. It suits you, well excluding the clothing tossed about haphazardly. Being tidy is always a good thing," Brian mock scolded him.

With a salute, Justin snarked, "Yes, Sir - Mr. Kinney."

"Mr. Kinney? Sarcasm, little boy, could land you into more trouble than you can begin to comprehend," Brian said as he forced his eyes away from the detailed, yet simplistic painting of a park, overwhelming light and colors, in the background of the tranquil scene was a woman pushing a small boy on a swing. Finally, Brian spoke his thoughts, "This is so ordinary in relation to the setting, but with your imagery and color you bring this scene to vibrant life. You have a remarkable talent, Mr. Taylor."

Blushing from what Justin knew to be uncommon sincerity in Brian's voice, he whispered, "Thank you, Brian. Most of my work is at the gallery in preparation for my showing... I am just trying to add to my 'collective' work before then. I am very nervous about it. I really hope I'm ready for this."

"From what I see here... you are more than ready. In fact... I have a little proposition, one that could be very lucrative should you accept it," Brian said, focusing his warming eyes once again entirely on Justin, seeing his opportunity, killing two birds with one stone, as it were.

"Proposition?" Justin asked warily.

Brian moved towards Justin, his eyes beginning to glaze with the thoughts of how this could benefit him. Justin began to back up, watching Brian's slow, stalking approach, soon finding his back against the door... his breathing quickening seeing the hunger and purpose in Brian's gaze. Brian reached his fingers up to lightly stroke on Justin's full lips... ones he remembered with sensory bliss how they had felt broken open under his own. Lust glowing in his eyes, Brian all but hissed, "You are so fucking beautiful, you distract me without any effort. What you do to me is beyond any normal understanding."

"Not unlike what you do to me," Justin mumbled under his breath, his eyes downcast and not seeing the predatory look that passed Brian's features at the revelation. Unknowing, how a weakened prey only spurred the savage beast inside. Raising his eyes to meet Brian's almost hunting gaze, Justin murmured, "Ummmm, what is this about a proposition?"

"Yes... let's discuss that. Business before pleasure... with my intention of so much pleasure to be following very soon. It's very simple. I wish to commission a portrait of myself for my home. Call me egocentric, I don't care... it's something I have always considered but never found the appropriate artist. I will pay you $5,000 for the painting. There are two catches to this arrangement... " Brian said, moving in for the kill.

"$5,000 dollars? That's too much!" Justin exclaimed in complete shock.

"Not at all. If I waited until after your showing, your rate would most likely be so much higher. Your talent is impressive, Justin... and when the right people see your work, I have no doubt your world is about to change," Brian said almost with regret.

"I hope you're right, but I will remain objective until then," Justin laughed, trying to shrug off Brian's compliments, unable to admit to the towering, and all too tempting man just how much his praise meant to him. Frowning in confusion, he asked, "You said something about two catches... exactly what do those entail?"

"Very simple, Justin. I wish for you to begin tomorrow evening, and most importantly - I want the work to be done in my home," Brian answered with unflinching intensity, determining for this to be the stepping stone to fulfulling all of his desires.

"What's wrong with my studio? It's all set up for me to work," Justin murmured in protest, intuitively knowing being in Brian's home _could_ and _would_ make his weakening resolve even more permeable.

Brian smiled knowingly, as he moved in closer to link his arms around Justin's waist... pulling him tightly against him. With a low raspy voice, Brian whispered, "Don't fight me on this, Justin. Save the battles for something much more important. However, think of it logically... my home makes sense to create the proper background for the portrait; seeing me in my home setting should make the artist in you create me more realistically."

"Okay, you're right. I will come to your house. The first sitting I would primarily only do sketches, to get a feel for the portrait. Many artists don't wish the subject to see the product before its completion, but in this case, I would like your thoughts before I commit it to paint. You should be more than satisfied with the finished piece, most especially considering the price you are paying for it," Justin told him seriously, trying to block out the kneading fingers around his waist... the eyes that were slowly trying to lure him in once again.

Brian pushed his body closer against Justin's... slowly until they were flush together. He removed one hand from around his waist, trailing it in slow motion up Justin's back, until latching it behind the blond's neck. He looked on Justin, with eyes full of lust and need... and a blazing hunger Justin couldn't begin to understand, his own eyes helplessly lured into the deep, enticing depths. So close that his breath gently caressed Justin's lips, he growled, "I have no doubt that I will be very satisfied with everything you have to offer, Justin. In fact, everything you give only serves to make me want so much more."

Breathing erratically, Justin whispered, "Maybe you just want too much."

"Oh never, my sweet boy. Everything is the only reality that is acceptable where you are concerned. Everything is precisely what I _shall_ have," Brian hissed, as his mouth lowered to smash down upon Justin's with devouring intent.

Justin moaned the exact moment their mouths connected, causing Brian to inwardly smile, instinctively knowing this adorable boy was soon to be _his_. Nothing and no one would divert him from this course.

Brian returned the moan with one of his own, primal and ecstastic in sensory bliss as his hands slid down to cup the soft flesh of Justin's ass - the most perfect ass Brian had ever fondled in his 300 years of living. Nipping at Justin's bottom lip, Brian demanded entrance into Justin's mouth, determined to explore it once again completely. The taste of him earlier in the backroom had been far too brief for his liking... he wanted more. He would have more. He would have it all. Anyone who dared try to stop him would suffer the same fate as Ethan Gold. Brian's purpose was absolute - nothing was more important than claiming this blond.

Claim him he would. With any luck - it would be tonight.

* * *

Ethan took another dose of No-Doz trying to keep sleep at bay. For how long, he didn't know. He only knew he needed to try, if only long enough to figure out what the other voice had meant... the voice that had been far more sinister than the one of the monster he had come to know in Brian Kinney. Was there a way to stop it? Could he fight Brian's will? Shaking his head in understanding of his position, Ethan knew that wasn't going to happen. Ever since the night Brian had gained control of him, he had been nothing more than a puppet to do his bidding.

Why did Brian keep releasing his mind to allow him the opportunity to agonize over what was to come... and his inability to fight him? Ethan knew the answer to his question without a doubt. Brian was toying with him, letting him weave in and out of awareness, knowing how vulnerable and helpless he had become... how he could do nothing to stop him. How he couldn't deter him from his path towards Justin... the obvious reason he had been doing all of this.

_Justin_, he thought with a curl to his lip... this was all _his_ fault. If only Justin had listened to him... stayed far away from Babylon, Brian Kinney's wicked and savage playground - this would have never happened. In this moment Ethan hated Justin with a passion... almost as much as he hated Brian. Hate or not, he also feared Brian... although, not as much as he had the other voice he had heard tonight.

Running shaking hands through his hair, Ethan paced the floor of his shabby apartment trying to think of some way to stop his imminent demise. He didn't want to die tonight, and he most certainly didn't want to be the ghost to haunt Justin's dreams. As much as he hated Justin right now, and without question his hatred was blazing for his former boyfriend... he didn't want to be the cause of his ultimate destruction; no matter if he felt Justin had caused his own.

Then his eyes landed on his wallet thrown on the bedside table. He had Brian's number. Brian had slipped it into his pocket when he had been giving him instructions. Ethan went to flip through the cards inside, finally his fingers touching the one he needed. He smiled in relief. _Yes, I still have it. I will call Brian... appeal to his better nature... if he has one. I know he wants Justin, he wouldn't want to do something that could hurt Justin. And, I know the owner of that voice had every intention of hurting Justin._

If Ethan was certain of anything, he believed Brian would not want any harm to befall Justin, at least until he had taken his fill of him. And, Ethan had a feeling that would be a long time in coming. Never had he seen such possessive eyes... focused on one goal. Brian didn't just want to fuck Justin... he wanted it all. Maybe it was the connection Brian had forced on Ethan, but he knew one thing for certain - Brian intended to own Justin. Mind, body and soul.

With hands that were still shaking, Ethan picked up the phone to dial, hoping this worked - that Brian would see him; more importantly that he would listen. He knew if Brian stopped what he had decreed to happen tonight, it may only be temporary... but it would be a start; from that beginning he hoped he could find a way to survive this mess. And, maybe if he was extremely lucky... find a way to steal Justin right back - once and for all.

* * *

Brian's tongue was administering stabbing thrusts into Justin's open and welcoming mouth, mimicking the thrusting his cock so ached to do within the perfect ass he had nestled in his hands. He released his deep penetration of Justin's mouth to whisper in a husky voice, one that dripped of nothing but pure hot sex, "I want you so fucking bad, Justin. Stop denying what we both know that you want... what you need. Give into me, _NOW_!"

"Who wouldn't want you, Brian? You have to be the hottest thing on two legs that ever walked the Earth," Justin answered in a fluid purr that shot straight to his cock.

"Mmmm, that voice... those 'fuck me' eyes, you are fucked now, boy. Soon to be in deed as well," Brian snarled as he began to pull Justin over towards the bed, in obvious intent of taking exactly what he wanted.

As Brian was about to push Justin down onto the bed, a loud humming was heard from his pocket. Justin chuckled in nervous excitement, as he teased, "Seems like someone else wants you too."

"Don't worry about that, blondie. I will take care of this quickly," Brian answered with a malicious glare towards his phone, eliciting a quiver within Justin, causing him to pity the poor unfortunate ill timed caller.

Flipping it open, seeing an unfamiliar number, Brian hissed, "This had better be important."

Brian arched an impatient brow, waiting for the caller to speak... followed by heavy breathing, and no speaking forthcoming. Instantly, Brian sensed who was on the other end, annoyed and amused. The pathetic fool thought to beg for his life, Brian thought to himself. With a low, controlled voice Brian rasped, "What do you want?"

Still Ethan remained silent terrified and frozen immobile by the menace in Brian's voice.

"I know who this is... tell me what you want, or your situation could become much worse," Brian snapped in irritation, making certain not to give away to Justin who he was speaking to, noticing Justin's eyes widening as he watched Brian in his most savage mode... pleased that it wasn't causing Justin to recoil. _Oh yes, Justin truly is special, he thought... if Brian believed in fate - he would think he had been destined to find Justin. But, of course, he didn't believe in such lesbian ideals._

"Uhhhh, yes... sorry, Brian. I - ummmm need to see you. Immediately. It's an emergency, I swear," Ethan stammered in fear, just the sound of Brian's voice garnering that helpless feeling within him.

"I'm afraid now isn't a good time. I suggest you get some sleep... a very long rest," Brian murmured with an evil chuckle.

Ethan gasped in terror, before attempting to continue on, "No... that's the problem. I can't go to sleep, and after what I have to tell you, I think you may not want me to either."

"Okay... I'll bite-" Brian returned, as he laughed at Ethan's quick intake of breath, fully displaying his fear to him.

Swallowing with difficulty, Ethan stammered to say, "I - uh, well after you did what you did to me, another voice came to me loud and clear... and so very evil."

"Another voice? What did it say?" Brian asked, his eyes still hungry upon Justin, while his mind was focused on what Ethan was trying to tell him, his body tense and alert now... and not in a good way.

"It told me not to reveal you to Justin... that I would become the specter of Justin's dreams, following my death... that I would do their bidding, lead Justin in the direction they wanted him to go," Ethan answered with a fright that was growing deeper... one that suddenly pierced Brian with his own haunting reality.

Between clenched teeth, as he forced his eyes and mind away from devouring Justin, he snarled, "I will be right there... in the meantime, stay awake."

Flipping his phone closed, he looked towards Justin with a look of infinite regret, affirming this was only a minor delay... one that would only exist for tonight. Brian grasped Justin's chin in his hand, as he turned his eyes to meet his own, ones fierce with unfulfilled longing, as he whispered, "Sadly, I must go. Get some rest, Justin. I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening... for my sitting, and for what I hope to be so much more... "

Following one more swift claiming of the blond's lips, Brian quickly extricated himself from the temptation that was simply defined as Justin Taylor. With one last long lustful glance in Justin's direction, he vaulted towards the door, determined to settle this problem once and for all.

As he moved at his true speed towards the apartment of Ethan Gold, he was filled with determination and understanding as well. A knowledge he had never believed was possible to achieve... but the return of his nemesis could mean nothing else...

_So, you have finally returned for me, Melanie... thinking to stop what you had proclaimed to be my true fate. Ah, thank you for that, you wicked bitch. That tells me without a doubt... Justin is the one. He was born to save me... born to be bonded to me. I will never stop until I am one with him, and your powers of destruction will be defenseless... and you know it... don't you, witch? Brian laughed aloud with his thoughts, before whispering into the air so softly only the witch's presence that stalked him could hear, _"Thanks so much for the insight into why Justin continues to become more important to me."

An insane cackling flooded Brian's head as he heard his evil tormenter's voice, one he had not heard in 300 years. Shrilly she rasped, "Think what you will, Brian. I will never allow your curse to be broken. And, lest you forget... merely finding your soul mate doesn't break the curse - you must make the sacrifice of a loving heart, which we both know is impossible for you. I have waited centuries for this moment... and I will destroy him, as I will you in the process. Never will you escape me. _Never!_"

Brian should have been quaking in fear, but he was anything but fearful now... for the first time in 300 years. "On the contrary, bitch. The knowledge you have given me has further empowered me. I not only will win. I _have_ won."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Once again, thank you all for supporting this story. Vampire Brian is so much fun for me to write! I'm so happy you are enjoying him too! Okay, we move onwards... not a lot of the 'guys' in this chapter, this was a very important plot progression chapter... but we are getting them there. I promise! Please keep those comments coming... they are truly motivating!=)

**Chapter 9**

Brian smiled as he made the call that he knew placed him in a firmer control of his destiny. A call he hadn't wanted to make, however present circumstances made it so he needed to proceed with a more aggressive approach. Being beholden to a supernatural... and a witch at that was never a good place to be, but in this case he felt comfortable to do so. Not only was this witch _not _interested in men, she was a good friend as well. The time had come to protect what was his... in addition to what he determined to be his, whether it was claimed yet or not.

"Brian, how nice to hear from you-" came the answer, before he was able to speak.

"Good evening. I hope you are well, my dear," Brian spoke in response.

"Well enough, of course, it's just so dull here... "

"I think I might be able to liven things up for you. I have need of your special skills... if you could be so kind... " Brian prompted.

Her eyes widened in concern, but she masked it with a flippant manner, "Really? You, the all powerful Brian Kinney needs my help?"

"Very much so. I have told you my backstory. The worst has happened... the witch has returned," Brian all but snarled.

"Oh... how interesting. The Pitts is turning into a haven of supernaturals. I am intrigued. Okay, Brian... what do you need?" she asked cautiously.

"A question, primarily. Is there a spell that you can put on a place that can prohibit a witch from entering?" Brian asked. Adding with clarification, "Along with the body the witch possesses to gain access?"

She laughed, before answering, "Well, of course, Brian. That's actually very basic."

"Can you place one on my home?"

"Yes, but... if you don't have something physical that belongs to the witch, it will have to be a spell that will block any supernatural from entry to your house. I trust you don't have anything?"

Scowling he answered, "No, I don't... nor would have I held onto anything that belonged to _her._ I utterly detested her, as I do now."

"Okay. Not a problem. Outside of myself, I don't see many supernatural beings here... so it should be fine. We can always meet somewhere else in the event we need to do so," she theorized, not telling Brian she was more than adept at keeping_ only_ Melanie out. At this time, not wanting to divulge the personal connection between herself and Mel.

"Excellent. I owe you one, Becca. Can you meet me there in one hour?"

"Yes, that will give me time to gather what I need. If the witch has possessed the body of one that you trust... you will discover that quickly should they visit," she advised him.

"How will I know?" he asked, thinking it not likely since so few had been given entry to his home.

"When they try to enter they will feel physical pain, and the force of the spell will repel them away from the entrance. You will notice it instantly."

"That's good then. If she is revealed in that manner, she will be forced to find a new vessel."

"Exactly, on the other hand though, I'm sure she will become much more vicious having her plans thwarted... and she could kill the body she is possessing if she so chooses," she warned.

Shrugging in disinterest, he replied in boredom, "That's of no consequence."

Laughing in delight, she answered, "Such a cold bastard. Why couldn't you have been a woman?"

"Glad that I'm not. I wouldn't know what to do with a vagina," he said, shuddering at the thought. Before adding, "And, I wouldn't feel so comfortable in my friendship with you either."

"That's one thing you don't ever have to worry about, Brian. Okay, I'll see you in an hour. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish with this... in regards to her, but I'm sure you know what you are doing."

Smiling, Brian answered, "I know this doesn't stop her... but it does keep her out of my home, and anything I place inside to use or destroy as I wish."

"True enough. I would be on the alert, my friend. Most likely your witch has overtaken a body that is among your inner circle of friends. Keep your eyes open. Talk to you soon, Brian."

"I'm always cautious... thanks again, Becca."

As Brian headed up the steps to Ethan's apartment, he smiled in malicious intent... _Oh yes... this solves a great deal, my friend. That damned witch will NOT control my actions... nor who I fuck, feed from or kill. _Knocking sharply on the door, he continued to smile when Ethan opened the door... his eyes widened in unspeakable terror. Rightly so, Brian thought. For he had every intention on carrying out Ethan's death... exactly as he had planned.

"Invite me in, Ethan... " Brian spoke hypnotically to the dazed and fearful Ethan Gold.

Opening the door wider, Ethan invited, "Please come in, Brian."

Stepping inside the meager apartment, Brian looked around in extreme distaste, before saying with a curled lip, "Precisely the living quarters I would imagine you having... now, let's cut to the chase, Ethan. Your call was extremely ill timed. I was on the precipice of reaching such a happy place."

Just thinking of how his delicious blond had been surrendering himself made Brian want to throw Ethan down, drain him dry... and rush back to Justin to claim what was his, as he enjoyed the pleasures of the boy he ached to possess more than anything he had ever known.

Eyes flickering, as Brian partially relaxed the control of his mind, Ethan hissed out, "I'm so sorry to have intruded on your plans with my ex-boyfriend... on the night you have decreed to be my last!"

"As apologies go... that wasn't much of one. However, I will be magnanimous and accept it in consideration of your extreme stress. Also, how can I be anything less that grateful for the delectable prize you have given me..." Brian taunted.

Never learning his lesson, Ethan brazened on further, "I didn't give you anything. You stole it from me... that being said, you will never truly have Justin. It's all based on a lie... he will never love someone like you."

"Fool," Brian harshly snarled, his fangs immediately extracting, as he moved towards Ethan with menace and purpose in his cold, dead eyes. With a feral growl, Brian clipped out, "Mind your words carefully... I am a moment from ripping your jugular out with my teeth - allowing you to bleed to death slowly... and oh so painfully."

Trembling in fear, Ethan stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Brian. I'll do whatever you want... please don't kill me."

Brian looked down on his pitiful display, his disgust for the man reaching new heights, as did his displeasure that Justin had ever been attached to this worthless little worm. But... he would not be a problem for much longer. Piercing him with his unflinching, mesmerizing gaze, Brian told him, "You will accompany me. You will not resist me or any of my commands. You will follow me now."

Ethan's eyes unable to look away from Brian, answered in a monotone reply, "Yes... I will come with you. I will do everything you ask."

Brian smirked to himself, as he lured Ethan away from his apartment... on route to his home that would soon be completely inpenetrable by the the plague of his existence. And, then... he could dispose of this vermin exactly as he pleased...

Once they had arrived back at his very secluded home, Brian showed him to his room... the last one Ethan would ever see. Once inside, Brian shoved him with force, applying very minimal strength to hurl him halfway across the room. Brian slowly began to advance towards the cowering form that huddled near the wall, watching with wide-eyed intensity the approach of his captor. Ethan began to whimper and plead in broken sobs, "Please... Brian, don't do this. Let me live. I'll do anything you want. I can go away... far away, never to be seen by you again."

"I'm afraid its no longer that simple, Ethan. Not now that the witch has found you. I will _not _allow her to use you to interfere with my plans. I am so close to having everything I want... nothing and no one, human or immortal will stop me now," Brian snarled, as he stared down at Ethan with primal fury.

"Fine, whatever... I know nothing about this witch... but the voice said I was to haunt Justin's dreams after my death. Think about it - if I'm alive she can't use me," he rushed out, trying to convince an unswayable Brian.

Brian laughed shortly, "That won't stop her. Sorry, Ethan... my plan will continue as I previously ordained. I have made certain she can't get to you. Now... just lay down, and resign yourself to your fate. It will be over very soon."

"You are a heartless monster. I hope this demon that wishes to torment you destroys you slowly. No matter what - you will never have Justin's love. If that is your goal... you have done this for nothing," Ethan whispered as he faced down Brian's wrath.

Eyes flaring a bright, glowing red, Brian reached down to lift Ethan by the throat, squeezing it and shaking him in succession, fangs extending as he hissed, "You are such a fool, Ethan. You had the opportunity to make this easier on yourself... but you continue to provoke me. And, you are so very wrong. I will be everything to Justin. Nothing will stop me now. And, sorry... your time has now expired."

With one violent twist, and a smile into Ethan's fearful and suddenly knowing eyes, Brian twisted his neck sharply to the right and then to the left, snapping it mercilessly; the sound of crushing bones becoming the only sound in the room. His death was instant. Brian didn't wish to linger upon him any longer... nor allow him to breathe one more minute, angry he couldn't restrain and watch him die more painfully... but in this moment only wanting the worthless creature gone.

He moved to destroy the body when he felt a presence outside. Smiling when he realized it was only Becca. Kicking the lifeless body, Brian went down to join his friend with speed, knowing he needed to get the house protected immediately, before Melanie entered and possessed the soul of the now dead Ethan.

Opening the door quickly, Brian smiled at her in greeting, before admitting, "We need to hurry, Becca. I kind of lost my control... and did something before the house was ready... "

"Brian Kinney act in haste? I don't believe it," she said with a warm knowing smile.

"Berate me later. We must proceed quickly," he said impatiently. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She laughed at him, even more so as he glared at her, finally she lightened his discomfort with two simple words, "It's done."

"Already? But... I don't have to do anything?"

"Not a thing, Brian. Your witch cannot enter your home, no matter what form she chooses to take."

With a sigh of relief, Brian thankfully responded, "I can't thank you enough, Becca."

"You just did, my friend."

"I would invite you inside... but I guess you can't come in now... "

Avoiding his eyes, wondering how to best answer that, she decided it was time for the truth to come out. With Melanie back, Brian needed to know actually who he had in his corner... and how much she truly understood his predicament.

"Actually, I can come inside. How about we go have a little chat... one that is long overdue,"

Looking at her in confusion, he said, "You told me if I didn't have anything that belonged to her it would be a basic spell that would forbid any supernatural entry. What's going on, Becca?"

"Well... it so happens, I had something to personalize this spell. Can we go inside, Brian? Please?" she asked, knowing Melanie could be around... although she should feel it, but knowing they had ways of blocking each other out.

With a nod, he answered, "Of course. Let's go inside and have a seat."

Following him inside, she looked around in awe as she always did at the impeccable taste Brian had. His mixture of the modern, along with the touch of his own time showcased the exquisite home impeccably. Sitting next to him on the antique, yet beautiful sofa, she began, "I'm a bit surprised you haven't pieced it together yet, Brian. Although, I know you have been very distracted these days."

"Distracted? I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," he quirked with a grin.

"Save the denials for someone who doesn't know you so well. Okay... you want answers. I have known you for 300 years, Brian... along with having a personal connection to _her_." she admitted.

Narrowing his eyes on her sharply, Brian asked, "_Who_ are you, really?"

"Look deeply into my eyes, Brian. Go as deep as your mind will let you... once you arrive at that place, all will become clear to you," she answered softly.

His eyes probed her for a few minutes, before he did as she suggested, clearing his mind to focus only on seeing her. Almost instantly, he forged the connection... seeing her clearly for the first time. Going beyond the body that was her current shell, for what reason he didn't know, but now knew this physical image was not her. With a shocked gasp of discovery, Brian whispered, "Linds? Is it you?"

Clasping his hands tightly within her own, she almost giggled, "Yes, my dear friend... it's me."

He abruptly hugged her to him, for long moments, before pulling back to look at her again. Asking, "Why the subterfuge... why have you kept your identity hidden?"

"It took me a long time to find you... in this place, in this time we now live. I didn't want to risk Melanie finding you that way. I've been here longer than she has, but I always knew she would find you again... we both knew this."

Brian nodded, "She will never give up."

"No, she won't... however, you are stronger than you know. Your curse can be broken... at least to the extent that you can rid yourself of her forever. I'm not certain you can be human again, so much time has passed... but you can love, no matter what she said when she cursed you. You can be happy... and free of her if you just follow your destiny and don't fight it," she virtually implored him.

"This is that soul mate talk? You really believe in it?"

Her eyes blazed fiercely up at him, as she answered, "Of course, I do. Everyone has a soul mate, but your case is different. You had to live 300 years to find him. He will define you as you do him. You can't fight it, Brian. Fate won't allow it. Melanie knows it. That's why she is here now... she knows your time has arrived."

"Your honest opinion, Linds - can I beat her this time?" Brian asked, knowing he would believe what his oldest and dearest friend would say, despite being more than skeptical about this 'soul mate, love thing'.

With a loving smile, that lit up her face, she nodded and answered, "My friend, you have already won. And, I think if you look deeply into yourself you know this as well... as you know who your soul mate is. Don't fight it, Brian. Go to him. The journey may not be easy, but I have a feeling his love for you will emerge rather quickly. Melanie cannot get to him. I have seen the symbol that protects him. Look at him closely when you see him again. I would suggest a piece of jewelry... most likely a ring. He must not remove it until Melanie is gone."

"I hadn't noticed a ring... but I haven't focused a great deal on his hands," Brian said with a lusty chuckle.

"Oh, Brian... I am so excited for you... the both of you. He is the one, and he will be with you forever. It will be a love like nothing this world has ever known. I know he is probably sleeping... but it doesn't matter. Go to him, my friend. Every moment you spend together strengthens what you have... builds towards what you are - together."

"Much as I would love to go check on Justin, I have some unfinished business upstairs-"

She stood, grasping his hand... all but pulling him towards the door, pushing him outside, as she told him, "Nonsense. I will handle the disposal of the body. And... I have already implemented a spell that prohibits Melanie from touching your dead victim. So... there's no reason you can't go check on Justin right now, is there?"

"Well, it appears you have thought of everything," Brian smirked. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Brian whispered, "It's good to have you here, Linds. I have missed you all these years. I could have never found a truer friend that I have always had in you. I owe you so much,"

"You owe me nothing, Brian Kinney. If not for me, you would have never met Melanie. I will blame myself until this is all happily resolved... but it will be, Brian. I swear to you it will," she fervently vowed.

"Don't blame yourself, Linds. I mean... who could blame your _sister_ from falling under the immense Kinney charm... "

She laughed, as she urged him off the porch, saying in parting, "What a cocky shit you still are... it's a good thing I love you."

"Love you too, Linds. And... yes, I never change... after all I will always be Brian_ fucking_ Kinney," he said speeding off to his much anticipated destination.

Smiling, she whispered, "That you are, my friend."

Suddenly, she felt a much familiar chill traveling down her spine, knowing the presence that was near... although, not making itself visible.

"What have you done, Lindsey?" came the hateful hiss from her older sister.

Moving closer to the house, not above taunting her, she mocked, "Making sure you can _never_ enter Brian's home... nor interfere with him fulfilling his destiny."

"You will be sorry, dear _sister_. I see I must change my focus now. First, I will work on ridding myself of you ... as I should have done hundreds of years ago. Then, I will destroy Brian once and for all," Melanie snarled in violent rage.

Stepping into the house, Lindsey purred softly, "You are powerless, Melanie. Brian has won... and you know it. Soon he will be forever entwined with his soul mate... and it will lead to your ultimate destruction. Enjoy your time, dear sister... it won't last much longer... "

* * *

Brian let himself into the window in Justin's studio apartment, silently as not to awaken him. He wasn't nearly finished with this boy tonight. He sat down on the bed next to the sleeping blond, admiring the perfection of his peaceful pose, as he reflected on Lindsey's words. Could it be true? Was Justin truly his soul mate... a man created expressly for him, one that was destined to be with him forever? Had he been mistaken in life? Did he really have the capacity to love?

Looking down at Justin, he had a simple thought - _If it's possible for me to love, I think it could be you... I hope that it would be you.  
_  
Brian tried to shake his head free of such thoughts, grimacing at how they made him feel like a pathetic lesbian... how such thoughts made him feel almost human, although he knew that was something that had been taken from him - long ago. Reaching out, he pulled down the sheet, admiring the muscled pale chest... a ring adorning one beautiful nipple. Brian was almost drooling looking at his delicious prize, naked all save a pair of tight briefs. Eyes narrowing on him intently, his gaze was finally captured by the ring that Justin wore upon his hand... the one Lindsey had mentioned should be present, one that Brian had doubted existed - until now.

Lifting Justin's hand, he examined it closely, having no doubt of the distinction of this ancient piece of jewelry. At once realizing, this was how Justin's mind had been able to close his power out, Brian tried to slip the ring down his finger, before stopping himself knowing this was what protected him from Melanie. Smiling down at his beauty, Brian decided it didn't matter that he couldn't control Justin. It was obviously destined they be together - and for once Brian actually found himself believing in the possibility of a soul mate. As he continued to admire the sleeping form of the blond, Brian accepted he would never stop until he had made this boy _his_ - and his alone.

If he had been determined to claim Justin before... it was nothing compared to the need that churned within him now. Running his hand softly down Justin's chest, he grazed it along his nicely proportioned cock encased in the briefs, knowing he must depart soon before awakening him. Realizing if he awoke now, nothing would stop him from taking him... and he didn't want it to be here... he wanted him in his bed... in his now safe domain.

With a hungry smile, he stood as he lustily admired him, before leaning down to give the head of Justin's cock a soft kiss through his briefs, pausing only briefly to stroke at the slit with his questing tongue, groaning as he felt it surging to life under his mouth. Backing away with infinite regret, Brian whispered - "_Tomorrow night, Justin. You will be in my home... and I will claim all that is mine. I can't wait any longer, my beauty. I must have you. I will have you - tomorrow."  
_  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Okay, here we go - finally! Sorry for the delay in posting and for the ending point of this chapter. I promise the next one will make up for it - I hope! So much will happen in the next chapter that I just had to cut it off. As always, please let me know your thoughts... it is truly motivational. And, if this is not updated again before the holidays, although it is my hope that it can be - I wish you all the most fabulous holiday! =)**

**(Chapter 10)**

Justin awoke with a long stretch following a night of uninterrupted sleep, along with a smile upon his face. He had no idea as to why he had awoke so happy, Justin only knew that he did. His last thought before falling into a much needed rest was the soul piercing eyes of Brian Kinney, and the first when he had awakened. What it meant he didn't know. All Justin knew was that he found the mysterious, yet gorgeous brunet positively mesmerizing. He had a feeling that would never change...

After taking a leisurely shower, Justin contemplated how he would spend the day, unable to keep to the back of his mind the upcoming evening. Meeting Brian at his home to begin the preliminary stages of his portrait, having the uncanny feeling this night was going to be not only the beginning of a vastly lucrative assignment... but so much more. Justin wasn't entirely sure if this portrait was a good idea on a personal level, especially as Brian had insisted it be done at his home, although he knew that decision was practical it was also most likely very calculating on Brian's part.

Justin was under no illusions how much Brian wanted him... that had been made obvious from the first moment they met; nor could he deny how drawn he was to the immensely sexual beast. The man was like nothing in his limited experience. Justin realized his inexperience was in fact insignificant. Brian Kinney was not what one could be considered the norm, no matter what one's level of life experiences. Justin had no doubt Brian could sweep any man off of his feet with little to no effort. There was something so predatory about Brian... so primal and untamed, it should be enough to scare him away... but it was not. The man was alluring and irrisistible, and of course, Brian knew it only too well.

He knew without question, tonight would change his life. Justin had two options. He could run from it... or run towards it. As he sat down at the small kitchen table, pulling out a sketch pad he began to draw Brian from memory, he already knew which option he would select. In his opinion, the only one that his heart would allow him to follow. For whether he understood the pull or not... he felt his entire being irrevocably pulled to the hypnotizing Brian Kinney... and if he was totally honest with himself he was elated and looking forward to their next meeting with the most earnest anticipation.

Justin looked up from his sketching to look around the room, seeing the unfinished projects he needed to complete, yet finding himself unable to commit to them right now. He couldn't get his thoughts off of Brian. What did that mean? He didn't have a clue. He only hoped it would lessen with time. With his showing only three weeks away he really didn't need such distractions. He tried to convince himself he was merely focusing on Brian so intently because of the huge investment Brian was making on his portrait, the professional in him wanting to do the best possible job for the client; even though that was true - he knew it was only partially so. It was Brian the man that Justin found so fascinating... not Brian the artistic subject. Justin assured himself he could separate personal from business, and focus tonight when it came time to begin his job with Brian.

As he continued to highlight the facial features of the beautiful man that seemed locked into his subconscious, Justin realized he was only fooling himself. He was well on his way to being truly fucked... in more ways than one, of nothing else was he more certain. The only question that remained was simple - how much longer could he effectively resist being possessed by Brian Kinney? And, more importantly - did he really want to stop him?

In the next hour, Justin passed the time doing a minimal of tidying up only with the intention of making the apartment look more presentable. Looking around, he was embarrassed Brian had seen it in such a state of disarray last night, although outside of a bit of teasing, Brian hadn't seemed to mind. Justin shook his head ruefully, disgusted at himself that even during the most basic and mundane of tasks he couldn't keep his mind off of _that_ man.

Hours later, Justin was just settling down to relax, following the completion of his tasks trying to decide what to do next. He thought of working on his other projects, but decided he shouldn't today. As much as Brian was paying him he wanted to be fresh for the assignment... and not be restricted by hand cramps. It had been years since the bashing that Justin had been lucky to manage surviving, with the doctors even being unable to understand his recovery; although Justin knew he would always live with the pain that dwelled in his hand, more often than not. Justin would never understand what had saved him on that fateful night. As he looked down at the ring on his finger... the one his Gran had deemed as so important, he wondered if she had been right... if this ring truly was magic. He further wondered if he would ever know or find this destiny she had tried to prepare him for before her death.

He thought to his assailant, Chris Hobbs... receiving nothing but a slap on the wrist. His high powered family, in conjunction with their lawyers had worked diligently, convincing the judge to sentence Chris with community service. At the time, Justin was still undergoing strenuous therapy, along with holding a massive amount of fear of the much larger boy. His own family hadn't been much help, apart from his mother. Her support and love was without question, his sister Molly far too young to fully understand... and his father had disowned him much prior to that event. Justin remembered his father's cutting remarks shortly after the attack, "_What did you think would happen? Flaunting your faggot lifestyle in front of decent people. It was expected someone would step up and make you pay... "_

So lost in his thoughts, and to his irritation how he could still feel the pain from his father's cruel rejection, he didn't hear the knock on his door until it had sounded several times. Standing up, he tried to put the devastation of that long ago, yet not forgotten pain behind him... where it belonged. Moving the short distance to the door, he opened it to see an unknown sharply dressed man, staring back at him inquisitively.

The man smiled at him genuinely, extending his hand as he introduced himself, "Hello. Are you Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, I'm Justin Taylor. What can I do for you?" Justin asked curiously.

Pumping his hand briefly before releasing it, he explained, "My name is Ted Schmidt. I work for Brian Kinney. He asked me to deliver this envelope to you personally."

"Oh, well thank you, Mr. Schmidt. Would you like to come in?" he asked graciously, while inwardly anxious to open the envelope.

"No, but thanks. I need to get back. And, please, call me Ted."

"Very well, Ted. Thanks for dropping it by," Justin smiled warmly.

"My pleasure, Mr. Taylor. Perhaps I will see you around," Ted smirked, having a feeling this one could linger in Brian's circle for some time to come.

"Please, call me Justin. Mr. Taylor makes me think of my father... and I really don't want to do that," he said with a laugh, this time the smile not reaching his eyes.

With a nod Ted was gone, leaving Justin with the envelope in his hand. Almost running to the couch to examine the contents, Justin tried to contain his excitement, knowing he was failing miserably... further grateful nobody was present to observe his childish display. Tearing it open almost impatiently, Justin's jaw dropped when he viewed the contents. He opened a sheet of obvious designer stationary that had the initials BK stylishly imprinted at the top; inside the folded page was a check made out to him in the sum of $5,000 dollars.

This man just continued to amaze and surprise him at each and every turn. Justin knew he would never understand him, much less never come to anticipate what he would do from one moment to the next. He laid the check down beside of him, still incredulous that Brian would pay him that vast sum up front, before focusing his eyes on the bold handwriting on the attached letter.

_**Dear Justin,**_

_**Enclosed is a check for the services I expressed interest in acquiring. I wanted you to understand how serious I was in this project, as well as my admiration for not only you... but your talent as well. Sadly, I will be unavailable until later this evening... I will send a car for you at approximately 7 p.m tonight. I hope this gives you adequate time to make any preparations needed. I very much look forward to seeing you this evening, Justin. It is my thought it will be an evening to remember.**_

_**Brian**_

Justin smiled, finding his hand to be slightly shaking as he laid it down beside him. How could such impersonal words affect him so deeply? No matter what Brian had written, there had been so many implications in between the lines. Brian may be hiring him to do a job... but he wanted so much more, and Justin had the feeling it was Brian's intent to fulfill that want very soon. The burning question remained: did Justin want the same thing? If he was honest with himself, he knew he did... probably from the first moment they had met. One thing remained certain in Justin's mind - Brian would be difficult to handle tonight on his home turf, and bottom line... Justin knew he wanted the exact same things.

* * *

Brian awoke much later than was his custom. He had programmed his mind to do so by his sheer will and control of it alone. He wanted to be well rested for this upcoming evening. The night he felt like he had been waiting for forever had finally arrived - he would claim Justin. Nothing would stop this from happening, not even the delectable little blond. He could try to wiggle and resist all he wanted, and Brian almost hoped and anticipated such a chase, however the end result would be the same - Justin would be _his_. Of one thing Brian was determined... Justin would not be returning to his home tonight. The boy would be exhausted and extremely well used in every way possible.

He had spoken with Linds briefly this morning before he succumbed to his day rest accepting her assurances her bitch of a sister shouldn't be an immediate problem. For now, Mel would remain on the backburner, most likely plotting her next strategy. One thing Brian had always known was that no matter how evil Mel was she held fear of her sister. Now that she knew Linds was here, she would take the time to focus on her sister for now. Brian didn't doubt that Linds would know exactly how to handle her. Finding the body Mel was possessing was the first step in gaining yet another advantage over her... having Linds on the scene now to help in that made all the difference.

Looking at the time, seeing that Justin was due to arrive within the hour, Brian lithely slid out of bed, dressing hurriedly as he prepared to go feed, not wanting that hunger to overwhelm him on Justin's arrival. Brian wanted nothing to distract him from his ultimate goal - his thorough possession and exploration of Justin; a desire that was quickly spiraling into an all out obsession. One that he would feed -_ tonight_.

One hour later found Brian fed and relaxed as he arranged an array of fruit, cheese and wine in the lower quarters of his home, the setting he planned to seduce the young blond to his will. He, of course, did not plan to partake of the food... but he realized it would be pleasing for Justin. And, pleasing Justin would be the most effective way to having his own desires satisfied. It had not escaped Brian's notice that Justin would be safe inside his home from any attacks from Melanie, with or without the magical ring that protected him. Brian wondered, if Justin became too resistant to his will, could he withstand the temptation to remove that ring and take exactly what he wanted.

He refused to think it would come to that. Justin wanted him. He knew this. Even without the presence of mind control, Justin would surrender to him and it would be tonight.

Moving back upstairs, Brian smiled as he heard the door chiming, knowing his most desired prey had at last arrived. _Ah yes, finally, my beauty. It's time to begin fulfilling your destiny. _

Brian opened the door widely, his eyes glowing as they swept over the perfect blond vision before him. He clenched his hands into fists beside him, restraining the urge to reach out and grab him before he even crossed the threshold. Brian had no understanding for this pull towards Justin, in his experience it was he that was mesmerizing to the male sex, when in this case he was becoming as equally hyptonized by the prey as his victim was by the predator.

"Please, come inside, Justin. I have been most eagerly expecting you... " Brian purred, his eyes all but devouring the nervous blond.

With a flush, Justin smiled and answered, "Thanks, Brian. I think I have everything I will need to outline your preliminary sketch. Ummm, where would you like me to set up at? This part shouldn't take very long at all."

"Follow me, Justin. The portrait will be in my lower quarters, my bedroom in fact," Brian whispered, as he closed and locked the door behind an obviously nervous Justin.

In a shaky voice, Justin questioned, "Ummmmm, bedroom? That's where you're taking me?"

"Yes, it is, Justin. That's where the portrait will be displayed, and the setting I would want reflected within. A bit hard to stay true to life if you produce it elsewhere... isn't it?" Brian asked shrewdly, uncaring of what he needed to say to get Justin downstairs... his only concern getting him there.

With a nervous stammer, Justin nodded, "Uh, sure... right. I hadn't thought about that."

"Then lets get started," Brian said placing his hand upon Justin's back, gently prodding him towards the winding staircase leading him below, and to what Brian intended to be a long and memorable night... for both of them.

Justin paused to look around before moving downwards, turning to comment to Brian, "Your home is very beautiful. I have never seen such a mixture of modern and long ago times. It's truly a remarkable combination."

"Thank you, Justin. Watch your step as we descend. The lighting is not the greatest in this hallway," Brian advised.

Justin looked around seeing the narrow confined stairwell, leading to a large door that seemed to be constructed of steel. Brian had to input a code, allowing the door to slide open. Once the door closed behind them in a loud resounding click Justin spinned around to look at the secure door, eyes widening in further surprise of the lack of windows present. Brian watched Justin's reactions closely, with the greatest of interest. He was the first human Brian had ever invited down into his secure, private domain. However, that didn't matter. He knew Justin was special... further accepted he wanted Justin around for a very long time...

"This is quite a secure home you have. This lower level is like it transports into another time and place. It appears soundproof... is it?" Justin asked, knowing he should be alarmed being so isolated with this extremely predatory man, but knowing at the same time he would never hurt him.

"Yes, it is. As well it is impervious to light. A safer place you will not find, Justin. Now... shall we begin?" Brian asked, as he seated himself in front of an artificial fireplace that looked as genuine as one that was real.

Clearing his throat nervously, as he looked around seeing the candlelit table with fruits, cheese and wine only a few steps away from what appeared to be a king sized bed adorned in what looked to be silken sheets, Justin immediately realized what Brian was doing... his next thought, did he want to stop it or run towards it? And, if he wanted to stop it, what chance did he really have of resisting a prowling Brian Kinney in his home habitat? With a muffled whisper, Justin said, "If I didn't know better... I would say you have set an elaborate stage of seduction. Now, that couldn't be the case... could it, Brian?"

Curling his lips under, his eyes all but fucking him as he stood before him, Brian rasped, "If I was seducing you - would it be working, Justin?"

Nervously wetting his lips, watching as Brian's eyes narrowed in hunger on the motion, he answered, "How many ever effectively resist a Brian Kinney seduction attempt?"

"Attempt? Oh my sweet boy, how much you have to learn. After tonight you just might decide to rephrase that. Now, how about we get those sketches underway... before we can move onto much more pleasurable _endeavors_," Brian growled, his eyes moving over Justin like hot lava.

Justin removed his sketchpad, his hand slightly shaking as he tried to begin, his focus challenged immensely by the fiercely primal gaze that could be attributed only to Brian. With a soft murmur, Justin said, "Ummm could you perhaps look a little less fierce... not so hungry. I uhhhhhh mean, it would be hard to keep that look out of your portrait if that's how you are presenting yourself now."

"Do I look hungry, Justin? Well, it's hard to hide that since I've been starving for a delicious piece of blond flesh ever since I laid eyes upon him... However, I have a solution to that. I think it's past time to satisfy that particular hunger... then maybe we can concentrate on other matters," Brian snarled, lost in the beauty of the perfection before him, tired of waiting and intending to do so no longer.

This boy was destined to be his. Was born to be his mate. It was time they both finally accepted this and reached out and grasped onto it fully. Now was their time. Brian smiled in his feral need, advancing towards his stunned and unmoving prey, his thoughts very clear - the time had finally arrived to claim his possession... and that was precisely what he intended to do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, here we go. Thank you so much for your patience... I know for a few it is wearing extremely thin due to a few very heated messages. But, I love you so much for your continued support to this story. Please keep those comments coming, they do motivate me as well as keeping me on task. At this point this night looks to be ongoing for a few chapters. So much this delicious vampire wants to explore. That being said, this looks to be a very long night.

**Chapter 11**

Justin watched with wide eyed fascination Brian's slow but prowling gait, unable to pull free of his feral gaze. The nearer he came, the more Brian's eyes seemed to glow. Shaking his head as if in an inebriated stupor, Justin's eyes dashed around the room, thinking some distance was needed; if only to slow this down... to put his pull towards this all too mesmerizing man into perspective. He proceeded to back away, shaking his head in denial knowing he needed to focus on all the reasons why he shouldn't let this happen... and not the reasons he should. As he watched the beautiful man closing in on him, Justin realized the shoulds were far outweighing the should nots.

He stammered out a nervous and desperate response, knowing Brian backing down was his only hope of remaining untouched, if that was truly what he really wanted.

"B-Brian, ummmm I think we need to take a step back... slow down a bit," Justin whispered, still unable to pull his eyes free of the glowing ones of the man that seemed to be virtually hypnotizing him.

With a low, lusty growl vibrating deeply within his throat, Brian rasped out, "We've been dancing this little dance far too long, my boy. It's time to stop fighting me, Justin."

"There's something about you, Brian. Some intangible thing I can't name... you are so different. Why can't I resist you? What is it about you that makes me feel I should be hurling myself into your arms, although common sense dictates me to run far away?" Justin babbled on, continuing to back away from him, to find his progress halted by the post at the foot of Brian's massive bed.

Brian reached him immediately, hooking Justin's arms behind the post with one of his own as he pressed their bodies flush together, his erection impatiently nudging against the body of his much desired prey. His eyes devouring Justin's mouth, practically salivating over it as a starving man would over the juiciest of steaks, he elicited a husky purr, "This is beyond either of us, Justin. I think we both must accept that this is simply meant to be. Running into my arms is _exactly_ what you should do... and as for running away from me - go ahead and try, sweet boy. There is nowhere you can hide that I will not find you."

Justin visibly shuddered under Brian's intensely intimate gaze, seeing the lust growing in the hazel depths that possessed Justin as sure as any touch. When Brian lifted a hand to stroke the pad of his thumb along Justin's lips, looking at them with voracious need, Justin moaned as his head unconsciously turned in towards the touch. He knew if he didn't gain control of this exchange quickly he was well and truly fucked. Although, in all honesty Justin knew that was most likely the position he most likely yearned to be enjoying. But, still... he was Justin Taylor... he wouldn't go down without a fight, no matter how false it may be. Of course, he wondered just what effect any form of resistance would have on this not so sleeping tiger.

He decided he would see if this particular tiger would bare his claws. Justin didn't know where the sudden display of bravery was coming from... all he could determine was maybe it was just an act of desperation in a foolish bid for control over this blatantly predatory man. One that he clearly understood his chances of victory were slim to none.

"Ummmm you know, if you didn't push so hard... just maybe the things you desire would fall into your hands much easier- " Justin whispered, with a pouty curl to his lips, instantly realizing he was on dangerous ground as he met Brian's primal, determined gaze.

"It appears to me, little boy," Brian snarled as he thrust his hips meaningfully against Justin's, "I have in my grasp exactly what I desire. Now, all that remains is for me to possess it... a lacking I intend to rectify very soon."

Justin's eyes narrowed on Brian thoughtfully, unsure if his thoughts were right or wrong, yet still brazenly continuing on, "Now, Brian... we both know you won't force something I'm not ready for. Just think of how much worthwhile it will be in achieving it... if you have to work for it."

"Enough talk, Justin. You have delayed me far longer than I wished to be. It ends now. And, you are quite correct... I would never force you, coerce - maybe; however I don't see that as necessary. Do you know why, sweet boy?" Brian growled, as his hand freed Justin's arms, to trail down his side to clasp on the most perfect ass it had ever been his pleasure to touch. One he intended to do far more than touch... very soon.

With a guttural moan as Brian's fingers delved under the waistband of his jeans, sliding easily under his boxers to begin slipping his fingers into the cleft of Justin's ass, he squirmed only causing Brian's fingers to move deeper, his eyes fastened helplessly on the fierce eyes that continued to mesmerize him. His hands sliding up Brian's chest, Justin shakily asked, "I, ahhhh don't remember the question. Can you repeat it?"

With a husky laugh, Brian answered, "It doesn't matter, Justin. Your body language tells us both the answer. You want me... almost as much as I want to be buried in your tight little ass. It's time to stop playing games and take care of the matter at hand... namely fucking you into total oblivion."

Justin slid his hands underneath Brian's shirt, toying with the edges of his wife beater, before he teased further, "You know, they say those that talk so much about it are really trying to compensate... "

Brian let out a harsh growl, as he slid both hands underneath Justin's pants to jerk him tightly against him, both hands probing the sweet territory he would soon claim. His eyes glowing savagely, he hissed in response, "You should never tease me, dear boy... most especially when you are in such a vulnerable position. I will add some more information for your consideration... you will be sleeping in my bed all day tomorrow... for when I'm finished with you, walking out of here will be a physical impossibility for you."

Swallowing deeply, knowing he had awakened the savage beast, finding himself more excited than fearful, he slid his hands upwards until his fingers began to tweak at Brian's cold, yet hardened nipples. Wetting his lips deliberately... tempting this sexy beast to losing control, not realizing what that could mean in regards to Brian Kinney, he provocatively whispered, "Big talk, Mr. Kinney. Let's see how that works out for you."

Brian's hands clenched almost painfully on Justin before he released him as quickly as he captured him, his chest rising and falling, hands shaking as they ran through his hair in a determined bid to regain his control. He had been moments from extracting his fangs, if only to show his blond beauty just how much he had to fear... just how vulnerable he truly was, here and now. Brian closed his eyes, forcing his body to settle, knowing the revelation of who he truly was would most likely be too much for Justin. Scaring him away was the very last thing he wanted to do... not with _him_.

Justin paled as he watched Brian's apparent withdrawal from him, uncertain of how to approach him. Biting his lip in apprehension, Justin spoke, "Brian? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I was just teasing... "

"I know that, Justin. Normally, I can handle it... but you, my boy are so very different. I just want you too damned much- " Brian whispered almost raggedly, his eyes moving over Justin in hungry need, as he continued to keep his distance.

With that Justin's decision was irrevocably made. He wanted this man. He didn't care how little he really knew him; all that truly mattered was how much they wanted each other. Brian's entire demeanor spoke of a man in physical pain... and Justin knew he could relieve his pain. Without a doubt, there was nothing Justin wanted to do more.

With a bright smile that lit up his entire face, Justin outstretched his hand, softly spoken words passing from his lips, "Take me to bed, Brian. I want my first time to be with you."

"The things you do to me, my sweet boy. Do something for me, please," Brian said, forcing his breathing to regulate.

Looking at him inquiringly, Justin asked, "What's that?"

"Undress for me. I fear your clothes would be torn asunder if I attempt it... and I'm trying not to go at you like a wild animal on our first outing," Brian answered, unsure of how he would measure his extremely shaky control during his possession of him. He had never wanted... no - needed anything or anyone as he did this delectable blond. His mouth was almost watering at the prospect of finally claiming this boy. He didn't want to rush. He wanted to savor each and every moment... most particularly he wanted to savor him.

With a sultry smile, Justin slowly pulled his shirt over his head, watching as Brian's eyes darkened at the first sight of his bare chest, his eyes lingering on the nipple ring piercing one delicate orb. Next, he toed off his sneakers, before unsnapping his pants and lowering the zipper in an ultra slow motion as if he had all the time in the world. Never taking his eyes away from Brian's hungry gaze, Justin backed the rest of the distance to Brian's bed, sitting down to remove his socks, before standing to hook his fingers into the side of his tight boxers... sliding them even slower down his legs than he had removed the rest of his clothing.

Justin watched as Brian's blazing eyes swept down the entire length of him, his head shaking in disbelief at the total sight of what he felt he had hungered to devour for so long. Commanding in a guttural tone, "Turn around."

Slowly, Justin pivoted to show Brian his bare ass, the same one that had been dominating his every waking thought from the first moment they had met. Thinking to himself, _utter perfection... soon to be all MINE._

"See something you like, Mr. Kinney?" Justin purred, looking over his shoulder to see Brian licking his lips as if he intended to eat him up.

"You are the single most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life," Brian growled advancing forward. "I'm going to worship that body until you are begging to feel me inside of you... fucking you... owning that perfect ass if it were mine."

Clearing his throat nervously at the obviously predatory approach, Justin asked, "And... do you want my ass to belong to you?"

Swiveling Justin around to face him, Brian dropped to his knees before him, his intent more than clear as was his determination to fully claim what he knew to be his. Curling his lip under, lifting his eyes momentarily from Justin's large, pulsing cock, Brian answered, "Your ass does belong to me. After tonight you won't even attempt to refute my claim."

Before Justin could gasp out any form of protest at Brian's abnormally possessive behavior, he felt his cock being engulfed in full by Brian's hungry mouth. Justin moaned at the first contact of Brian's lips, his hands immediately moving to sink into Brian's hair, sifting them in and out as Brian sucked him deeply into the back of his throat. His tongue seemingly competing with the suckling strokes, insatiable and starving for his blond perfection. Brian smiled as Justin's legs quivered, knowing his boy wouldn't last for long, although intending to ride it out for as long as he could. This is where his inexperience did him an inservice, Brian thought. The boy's first blow job given by not only _the_ Brian Kinney... but a vampire as well - the poor boy was lucky to last a minute.

As soon as Brian had his first taste of Justin's pre-cum all thoughts of slowing down left him. He almost howled in complete euphoria at the exquisite taste now slithering around in his mouth. He delayed in swallowing it, not wanting to lose the special taste... however, satisfied in the knowledge soon he would partake of the entire meal. Brian wasn't sure why he was surprised by how different Justin tasted... he should have determined that in the moment he had enjoyed the small taste of his blood. It had been pure nectar, with this being even more so. Brian's eyes lifted to look up at a trembling Justin, eyes closed, head thrown back in total bliss under his determined ministrations, his own cock hardening even more as he watched Justin's rapt expression.

Brian decided to push him further into ecstasy. How he had wanted this to be slow... but he couldn't stand it. He needed his full meal... and he needed it now. Justin yelped as Brian reached down to grasp Justin's cock, working it into his mouth as he sucked him... just needing his hands on the delectable organ. He backed off for a moment, knowing Justin needed to lay down, before he totally collapsed in mindless splendor. With a growl of primal intensity, Brian said, "Lay down, Justin."

Scrambling to do as Brian commanded, Justin looked up at the towering and now stripped Brian Kinney with a dazed expression. How had he undressed so quickly, he wondered. Then realizing it didn't matter how... all that mattered was he was with this beautiful specimen of a man. Justin's eyes widened on the massive length and total size of the cock that would soon possess him. Never had he thought anyone could be so perfect, proportioned so flawlessly. Of one thing Justin was certain... this man was incomparable, and he was elated in the knowledge that this incredible man wanted_ him_.

Brian crawled on all fours until he was laying flush atop of Justin. He feathered his fingers through Justin's hair, looking deeply into his eyes before mashing his mouth to the blond's. Mentally reminding himself to keep his fangs in check, knowing now was not the time to satisfy that particular hunger; however determining that the time would come where he could safely feed upon this most delicious prize. But, for now... all that mattered was completely possessing this exquisite creature; one that Brian accepted to have been created solely for him. His tongue made stabbing forays into Justin's mouth, learning each and every crevice, the deeper they kissed the more he wanted. When Justin moaned underneath him and began to respond in kind, with his own tongue thrusting and engaging, Brian was nearly undone.

That thought alone would normally be enough to startle Brian... but not now; not with Justin. He didn't care how limited his control was with this boy, nor did he care any longer how much he wanted him. Bottom line, he needed this blond vision entirely too much to fight the entanglements he felt tightening about him... and he was beginning to not only accept, but embrace the fact that this was simply meant to be. They were destined to be together... and nothing or no one would challenge that. For as long as this fever lasted within him for this luscious boy, he would not let anything come between them. And, Brian had a feeling this could last for a very long time.

Reluctantly, Brian released Justin's mouth, deciding he could devour his mouth later... but for now wanting to return to the delicious feast he had been enjoying only moments ago. His tongue trailed down Justin's heaving chest, eyes blazing fiercely as he looked up at him, as he sexily growled, "My mouth is going to learn every inch of your body tonight. There will not be anything on you that will not be marked by me... owned by me."

"Fuck. Just do it, Brian. Take me... I can't stand much more of this... " Justin begged, not fully understanding yet what he needed... only knowing he needed Brian.

"Soon, my sweet boy... but first I need to savor my appetizer," he hissed as his mouth once again swallowed Justin's throbbing cock, one hand moving to fondle his balls as the other slid underneath to play with Justin's opening. Smiling as Justin was unable to remain still against his mouth, Brian commanded, "That's it, Justin. Fuck my throat... that is exactly what I want. Give it to me - _NOW_!"

Without further delay, Justin's hips began pumping against Brian's mouth, his head thrashing on the bed in a bittersweet ecstasy, knowing he was so close to falling off the precipice, yet not wanting the ride to end. His hands clenching into the silky bedding, he gasped, "B-Brian, I can't last much longer. Feels so fucking good."

"Don't fight it any longer, Justin. Let it go. I want your fluids flooding my throat until I can't taste anything other than you... " Brian snarled, sliding both hands under him now to sink into the flesh of Justin's ass, yanking him closer, breathing in his incredible scent. Feeling Justin's muscles tightening, knowing he was just about there, Brian finished him off when he stabbed his tongue repeatedly into the weeping slit, his eyes lifting to meet Justin's as the blond shot his release down his throat.

Brian lapped up every last drop, before letting his cock fall free, sinuously sliding up Justin's body, kissing and nibbling along the way. Reaching his mouth, Brian whispered, "Kiss me, now... taste how fucking delicious you are... "

Justin moaned as he leaned forward to engage Brian's mouth in another deep, soul defining kiss, tasting the essence of him upon Brian's tongue, intuitively knowing after Brian... he would never want another man as he did him. Hands moving down Brian's back, until they clasped around his hips, he squeezed and clung to him, realizing he didn't ever want this night to end.

Pulling back, Brian gazed with rising hunger at Justin, before he said, "Rest for a moment... but we are far from finished here tonight. So many pleasures I intend to share with you... that was but one of them."

"If the rest are anything close to that... I'm not sure I will survive it," Justin said with a flushed, but beaming smile.

"Oh survive it you will, my sweet boy. I intend for you to be around for a very long time. This is only the beginning... " he drawled with purpose, as he once again claimed the blond's enticing lips in a devouring kiss of penetration, never doubting for one moment... this was just their beginning.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Phew, here we are finally! I'm trying so hard to get back to once a week posting on this story, now that I added a new QAF story into my rotation I am slowed down a bit... but I promise to update as quickly as I can. I hope this one was worth the wait. Also, keep in mind Brian is a vampire in this AU - so he will be much more possessive than his normal character would be. Please keep dropping your thoughts in the little box... it does motivate me! =)

Warning: Unprotected sex - although with Brian being a vampire, that doesn't really qualify.

**Chapter 12 **

Lindsay slowly walked around the perimeter of Brian's palatial home. She knew Brian and Justin were safely ensconced inside... but she couldn't prevent herself from basking in the excitement that they were finally together. Perhaps, not completely yet... but things were moving forward exactly as they should be. Finally, at long last despite Melanie's evil machinations... things were beginning to follow along the right path. She only worried that Brian would move too quickly, expect too much... hoping that he would pace himself. Chuckling to herself, she realized that was a foolish hope.

Brian Kinney pace himself? Not likely at all, she thought. For two very simple reasons. One, in life Brian was extremely passionate... going full force for what he wanted - and secondly, undoubtedly he wanted Justin more than anything in his previous or present existence. She wondered if Brian would attempt to probe Justin's mind tonight... now that he had him in safe seclusion. If he got him to remove the ring he could achieve exactly that. Question being: would Brian stoop to that tactic to learn everything he could about the boy he was so obsessed with... and whether Brian could face it yet or not; the one he was irrevocably beginning to fall in love with.

She was extremely glad she had placed the spell on the house, knowing intuitively Brian could take those steps fully realizing he would be safe in doing so. Taking one more pass around the house, Lindsay's back tensed as she felt a familiar and chilling presence very near. Grinding her teeth in annoyance, she hissed, "There is nothing here for you, _dear_ sister. They are in there together now... and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"Yes... and exactly who is to blame for that? I should have destroyed you long ago... perhaps I will do that right now," came the snarl close to her ear.

Lindsay laughed shrilly, before answering, "I think we both know you are powerless against me. I am the eldest... I hold more power. If I had arrived moments before you had placed the curse on Brian I could have stopped you. But... you knew that, didn't you? Precisely why you timed it so."

"It would have worked... had you stayed away and out of my business. However, it's of no matter... once Justin is gone things will be as they should be. Brian will realize he has no choice... he will never be free of me," she snarled insanely in her beliefs of what she perceived to be true.

"Oh Melanie, how deluded you continue to be. It doesn't matter what happens with Justin, one thing is for certain - Brian will never want you. He was gay in life... he obviously continues to be so now. Give up and leave them in peace before I am forced to destroy you," Lindsay growled, hating Melanie for placing her in this position but determined this would end... and not the way it had the last time.

With an evil laugh, Melanie whispered, "You won't do that, Lindsay. Therein lies your fatal flaw. You are too predictably soft. As much as you hate me, you won't kill your own sister. I may be stalled for now... but I will be waiting and watching for my opportunity. I will never allow Brian to be happy with Justin... with anyone other than me."

"You think you know me, but sadly you don't. There is nothing good inside of you, sister... nothing worth saving. Reveal yourself to me and test my words," she snarled fiercely.

Melanie retreated a bit, her voice further away, not nearly as confident now. "You're bluffing. Sweet little Lindsay would never kill her own sister."

"I know you can see me, Melanie. Search me... and tell me I'm not completely serious. Now... this is what I want, or I will hunt you like the animal you are and rip you asunder - release the body you are possessing and travel in your own form," she demanded.

"Why would I do that? And, why do you care about this insipid human I have possessed?" Melanie hissed back.

"The human is insignificant now. Brian knows you are here... and his home is inpenetrable... there is no reason in hiding. Think about it, sister... you could reveal your face to him, imagine how much that would spook him," Lindsay taunted her, setting a trap she knew her sister would be vain and foolish enough to accept.

"Maybe you're right. The human has served his purpose... and as you have blocked my entrance into Brian's home, no matter what form I take it's really quite pointless. And, I would love to be out of this man's body... " she answered thoughfully.

"A man? How amusing... and one that Brian obviously didn't find attractive. Now, that is bad... Brian fucks everyone. Ah, well... that I think is about to change though, now that he has found his soul mate at long last," she said, practically giggling in delight, knowing how her words would infuriate Melanie.

"I don't want to talk about Justin any more. That _won't_ last... it can't last. Brian doesn't love anyone. Fine, you win this round - dear sister. I will release the body... next time any of you see me... you will truly see me. I think I will introduce myself to Justin Taylor first," she cackled, as she closed her eyes, performed a mental incantation and slithered out of Michael's body, watching as he fell solidly to the ground.

Lindsay's eyes blazed in anger and victory, knowing soon she could totally destroy her insanely evil sister. "Introduce yourself all you like... you know he is protected against you. Enjoy your days, sister... they are very few. Heed my advice, leave this place forever... or you will meet your final destruction."

* * *

Brian pulled his lips free from Justin's plump and utterly pliant ones, his deep penetrating eyes focusing deeply into the beautiful blue orbs beneath him. Reaching his hand up he tangled them in the blond strands, pulling his mouth against his own again... fiercely, intently - with the sole intent to devour and totally possess him for his own. Before this night was done, he vowed to have done exactly that. Brian thrust his body against his meaningfully as his tongue continued his dominance inside of Justin's accepting mouth, knowing this exploration would not pacify him for much longer. His hunger was immense for the little blond - nothing would satisfy him outside of the full meal.

When Justin slid his fingers into Brian's hair, tightening them within, angling for a deeper penetration... Brian immediately acquiesced as he growled out an intelligible reply... his mouth moving on Justin's in deep, primal need. One that needed to be satisfied - _now_.

Stabbing his tongue repeatedly inside, learning every nuance, Brian finally relaxed his grip long enough to whisper hotly against Justin's mouth, "Roll over, Justin. It's time for my feast to truly begin... "

Brian's eyes burned with what now felt like an insatiable hunger as Justin immediately submitted to Brian's soft, yet unmistakably firm command. Curling his lip downward, his eyes caressed Justin from the back of his neck, downwards to the most scrumptious ass he had ever beheld, further down to the slim yet muscled legs that he knew were going to look and feel exquisite draped over his shoulders as he fucked the boy into near oblivion. He reached out, trailing his hand slowly down Justin's spine, taking lingering swipes against each perfectly rounded globe... ones that he knew to be moments away from devouring.

He flattened his tongue sliding it slowly down the center of Justin's spine, lingering in each indented groove, swirling his tongue around in delicate circles in his heated, determined path to his most desired of goals. He smiled, his eyes flickering up to Justin's head already squirming about the pillows, thinking the boy was in for so much more than he could possibly imagine. Before he was finished, Justin's every thought would be owned by Brian Kinney, there would be nothing this boy wouldn't do for him. And... that pleasure and need would begin _now_. Eliciting a gasp of surprise from his blond prey, Brian quickly elevated Justin onto his knees to give him the angle he most wished to achieve.

Without further delay Brian deliberately bypassed the delicious crack of Justin's ass to roll his tongue around the sac that he knew soon to be rapidly filling and expanding. He nibbled on it for longer than he thought possible in his great need, before removing his mouth to slide it upwards to slide into the tempting crack that silently beckoned him. He growled out a harsh expletive before rasping, "MMMMmmmmm, you taste fucking incredible... smell so undeniably sweet... I'm going to eat your ass until there's nothing left that isn't marked by me... and by me _ALONE_."

Justin's legs quivered underneath the determined assault, helpless moaning and pleading soon erupting, "B-Brian... I can't stand it."

"Oh, you can stand it... and you will, my boy. You will NEVER forget this night... my possession will always be alive and burning inside of you... " Brian snarled, as he moved to forego any further preliminaries, stiffening his tongue to surge swiftly inside the tight, now pulsing hole that seemed to be calling out for his total dominance. Growling a deep steady hum as he tasted him, instructing him in between stabbing forays, "Lay out flat now, Justin. Push that hot little ass against my tongue... give me what I fucking need - NOW."

"Brian... fuck, feels so good. I - I can't think, breathe... anything-" Justin panted out, lost in a mindless, almost painful pleasure of unadulterated need.

"Ahhhhh yes, that's just what I want my sweet boy. I want you to crave me, desire me above everything. Surrender yourself totally over to me... once you do you will know the greatest pleasure any man has ever known. Can you do that, Justin? Will you trust me - mind, body and soul?" Brian growled in a husky, gravelly voice... in between repeated stabbing motions of his experienced tongue.

Breathing faster now, his cock becoming engorged and leaking, Justin whimpered out a breathless response, "Yes... Brian, I trust you... do what you want. I'm not sure what being yours means exactly... but I know I want you more than anything. If that means belonging to you... sobeit - that's what I want."

Brian gave the interior of Justin's delicious ass one more sweeping lick, before trailing his tongue down Justin's thighs, feeling his fangs extracting... knowing exactly what he was going to do whether it was wise yet or not. Deliberately to both distract his delicious prey and prepare him for the penetration of his swollen cock, Brian inserted a finger into Justin's tight hole, working it slowly inside... readying him for what was to come... at the same time smoothly sliding his fangs gently into his inner thigh, ravenously hungry for this exquisite boy. He smiled as Justin flinched, unknowing if it was the progression of his finger or the sudden biting into his tender flesh; he tended to think it was the latter of the two.

He drank from him for a few more moments, knowing now was not the time to fully enjoy this delicious ambrosia; while the unique flavor of him told him one thing clearly - this boy was meant to belong to him. And, by his own admission he now belonged exclusively to him. Brian refused to let anything divert him from that course. Closing up the wound, smiling at the moan that escaped Justin's lips, he trailed his tongue upwards to join with his finger in his stretching of the tight hole he would soon penetrate. Adding another digit to the foray, he began scissoring them to give him the access he craved, his cock hardening more painfully than he had ever experienced in his considerable lifetime.

Justin began squirming more against the bed, his ass twitching against Brian's fingers and tongue as he begged, "Please, Brian... I can't take this. Fuck me, please put me out my misery - fuck me."

Brian slowly pulled his fingers free, sliding his body sinuously upwards until he growled into Justin's ear, "Don't worry, sweet boy. I'm going to fuck you. All. Night. Long. Now, roll onto your back. I want your eyes on mine when I fuck you. Place your legs on my shoulders and try to relax. It will hurt... but I promise you the pleasure will take you to another place. Just do as I say, and I will take you there."

"Anything, Brian. Just do it. Fuck me... " he stammered almost incoherently. Adding in an afterthought, "But, ummmm what about protection?"

Squirting a generous amount of lubricant on his cock, Brian smirked as he answered, "I will wear a condom if you insist... however, it's not necessary in my case. It's a long story that I will explain at a later time... but I cannot contract social diseases, lets say a special chemical compound resides in my system. If you don't trust in my word I will wear one... but decide fast because I need to be inside you - now."

"I trust you, Brian. I don't know why, but I do. Just do it... fuck me raw," Justin whispered, reaching up to pull Brian's mouth down for another heated kiss, surrendering all of himself to Brian's care, instinctively knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Good boy. I would never do anything to deliberately cause you harm. Grab onto the rails behind you or hold onto me as tightly as you need. You won't hurt me. Try to relax... the more you relax the easier it will be... once I get past that barrier I'm going to make you feel so fucking good," Brian hissed as he spread more lube around Justin's hole, smiling as he flinched at the cool liquid, slowly sliding his well lubed cock inside of the tightest warmth he had ever enjoyed.

Justin clenched onto Brian tightly, "Ahhh, fuck... it hurts, Brian. Is it supposed to hurt so much?"

"Yes, sweet boy. It's part of it... now relax. I want you to always remember this... never forgetting the exact moment when you became _mine_," Brian snarled as he surged forward in slow, steady, measured strokes. Brian moaned in euphoric bliss as he slid past the first ring of muscle onto the second, lost in ecstasy at the tightness squeezing his bare cock that gradually began marking its territory... taking certain possession of his blond obsession.

Brian leaned down to claim Justin's lips in soft clinging kisses amidst his thrusting, moaning when he felt Justin fully relaxing and beginning to feel the pleasure despite the burn. Brian growled deep in his throat on the first connection of his cock against Justin's prostate, feeling Justin's cock throbbing in response - precum leaking onto his belly. Unable to hold back much longer from totally ramming into him, Brian mentally forced his fangs to stay in check as he snarled, "Are you feeling okay, Justin? Ready for me to fuck you like I want... the way you need to be fucked - fast and hard?"

"Y-yes, Brian. Fuck me... hard, deep. I want it all - with you."

Brian reached down grasping Justin's cock jerking it in rapid succession, his goal firmly in sight - reaching ecstasy together. With a primal moan, Brian began to ram into Justin's tight pulsing hole, tongue fucking him as he possessed him in deep, savage thrusts on a steady progression to reaching the sweet abyss that he instinctively knew to compare with none other he had known before. His tongue tracing Justin's lips, Brian whispered, "Cum with me, Justin. Let it all go... as I explode inside of your hot little ass."

"Ahhhh fuck, Brian. So good..." Justin gritted out in between clenched teeth as he felt himself flying over the precipice, Brian immediately joining him as he felt him shooting swiftly inside of him, loving the feel of the coolness penetrating his heat; not pausing to realize Brian's fluids should not be so cool within him.

Before sliding out of him, Brian cautioned, "This might sting a bit. Just be still for a moment."

Justin winced as Brian pulled his cock free, doing exactly as he was told, finding Brian's warnings to be more than true. He turned his head to look at Brian who had flopped down on the bed beside him, unknowing of how the beaming smile Justin was giving him would affect the predatory and still hungry vampire. Mesmerized by his still heated gaze, Justin whispered almost shyly, "This was amazing. I never realized... had I known I probably wouldn't have waited so long."

"This wasn't just fucking, Justin. I can tell you from experience this was different. Right now, I'm not certain I will let you walk out of here. I still want you... and I just had you. Before the night is over, I will understand everything about you... and this hold you have over my needs. And... that is going to commence in one simple action," Brian stated emphatically, using all of his skills to penetrate Justin's mind as deeply as he could go with the control Justin was able to elicit.

Stammering out a nervous reply, Justin whispered, "You can't just keep me here, Brian. Surely you are not serious... "

"I'm afraid I just could be. You said you trust me... this is the moment you can most prove it," Brian said willing his mind to overtake Justin's.

Swallowing deeply, feeling part of him being pulled under, Justin asked, "Prove it how?"

"Remove your ring... then we shall talk further and uncover the truth behind this bond we share... a full and complete disclosure. Ask no questions, Justin. Just do as I ask. Remove the ring now," Brian commanded, his eyes blazing like liquid pools of fire into Justin's blue orbs.

Determined tonight he would know everything... explore everything with this boy... enjoy and feed on every hunger he held for this exquisite, and oh so special creature. Knowing his life had irrevocably been altered on this night... yet realizing it had the first moment they had met... and not running from the change as the Brian Kinney of olden days would have done, but running towards it... and the the invisible bonds that tied him to Justin as surely as bands of steel.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, here we go again - finally! Sorry about the delay. Real life is a horrid thing, isn't it? Mixed in with a sinus infection that don't want to let go of me I have been really slowed down. But, onwards we go with the next step of Brian's possession of Justin. Again, I remind as this is a vampire fic much of this will be OOC. Vampire's have certain possessive traits, and in Brian its even more acute. I do hope you enjoy this outing. Thank you so much for supporting this story. Please continue to leave your thoughts - they do motivate me to write! =)

**Chapter 13 **

Justin's transfixed gaze flickered briefly before he managed a response, "Take my ring off? But... why?"

"Do you trust me, Justin?" Brian asked, his feral eyes locked upon his target... unflinching and unrelenting.

Swallowing deeply, Justin responded, "I trust you... I just don't see the need for this."

"There is every need, Justin. It's important that I know you trust me... there is so much I wish to share with you. This will be a testament of that trust... and will enable me to be more open. The question is - do you want that?" Brian asked, finding this to be as equally important as claiming him just moments ago had been. "You have my word I will return it to your finger upon your first request."

Justin flushed slightly, before answering, "I don't know why I make such a big deal of the ring. I'm not sure I even believe the legend that is supposedly attached to it... but I have honored my grandmother's request regarding it all these years."

"I'm glad you have. I think we both know the legend is true... and that you will come to no harm without the ring when in my presence. I wonder if you truly know what that means," Brian whispered, his eyes penetrating Justin's intently.

Shrugging, Justin responded, "Not really. Gran went on about a soul mate and that basically he was the only one I should ever trust. She said the ring would keep me safe from an evil one that wished to destroy me... it all sounds crazy when I repeat it. I find it hard to believe it has any substance in reality."

"It is very real, Justin. You might not be ready to fully accept it yet... but the threat she warned you about is very true and needs to be taken seriously. In regards to your soul mate, maybe you are just not seeing clearly enough... take off the ring, Justin. It will not only open up your mind but your heart as well," Brian further urged him, determined to win this battle of wills - and once and for all have the answers he so desperately craved.

Justin's eyes focused even deeper on Brian's, a gasp escaping his lips as he slowly acknowledged, "It's you, isn't it? Not only the man of my dreams... and you have featured there quite often now that I can recall it; but... it's always been you."

"Slide off the ring, Justin... let's explore our connection further," Brian huskily breathed, unable to resist sinking his lips into Justin's incredibly soft and pliant ones. "Just do it, Justin... I promise no harm can come to you here... nobody can penetrate these walls without my express permission, and I assure you I have no intention of allowing any such interruptions."

Moments later following several forays by Brian's thrusting jabbing tongue, Justin pulled his head back long enough to look at Brian searchingly as he made his decision. He ran a finger around the bold crest on the front of the ring, before slowly sliding it down his finger. He let it dangle for several seconds before letting it fall completely away, enclosing it in his hand before lifting it to show Brian. With a soft and nervous smile, Justin asked, "Now what happens?"

"Slip your pants on... I want to focus on you right now... and not the obvious attraction of your beautiful cock. Then, go over to the table. You must be hungry by now. Pour yourself a glass of wine, and fix a plate of the cheese, fruit and meats that are on ice... then we shall talk," Brian said in his firmest of voices, intent on no refusal of any kind from the delicious blond now.

"I am a bit hungry," Justin said smiling sheepishly, as he pulled on his pants relishing how it felt knowing Brian's hot eyes were wantonly roving over him; instinctively knowing they would find their way back to the bed before this night was completely gone.

Brian watched him under a narrowed gaze as he approached the table, more than a bit confused. Justin was following his directive easily enough, but he was not pulled under his power - still. Then, he recalled he had only enjoyed a small portion of Justin's blood... a matter he intended to rectify before that ring slid back on his finger.

He gave him a moment to place food upon his plate and pour a glass of wine before allowing himself to sit across from him, the sight of the boy still tempting him almost painfully. Brian was amazed at how much he still wanted him... almost as if he had never had him yet, but he had... and had him so exquisitely well. And, for Brian Kinney, that was always enough... but, he knew things were different with Justin. Whether he wanted to verbalize it or not, he knew without a doubt Justin was his true soul mate... this boy would always belong to him - exclusively. And, now it was time Justin understood and accepted this as well...

Justin smiled across the table as he helped himself to the vast array provided before him, gesturing towards Brian as he paused in his enjoyment of his meal. "You're not joining me, Brian?"

"No, Justin. I enjoy a special diet, although watching you is extremely stimulating. Watching your mouth around those strawberries is intensely erotic... but, enough of that. I'm trying to keep my mind clear of any paths that lead us back to my bed-for the moment," Brian growled huskily.

"Well... I certainly wouldn't object to a return trip- " Justin began throatily.

With a hiss, Brian halted Justin's speech, "Do not do that, Justin. Don't tempt me when I have already advised I'm trying to focus elsewhere. You will learn my passions are very difficult to restrain. Now, how about you tell me about yourself... family, friends, etcetera."

"Sorry, Brian. I will try to behave myself," Justin smirked. "Let's see. My parents are divorced and I have a younger sister, although I don't see her a lot. She clings to our father a bit and he is a homophobic asshole. Tossed me out the moment he learned I was gay. My mother is very supportive, even if she doesn't understand my lifestyle she doesn't judge or interfere with it. My best friend, Daphne is probably my only real friend. But, she is the greatest. I have never been one to open up and let others in very well."

"Hmmmm, a trait we have in common. I am sorry about your father, though I do understand it. My parents were assholes too. I noticed you flex your hand a great deal at times. Is that simple nerves or something else?" Brian continued to probe.

"Nothing simple about that. It hits me from time to time, but not as often as it once did. I was bashed several years ago. It created some brain damage that affects those nerve endings."

Brian mulled that over in his head, not liking his realizations. The ring protected Justin from Melanie destroying him... but not from a violent attack. Just the thoughts of anyone striking out at this beautiful boy in anger... _his_ _boy_... made Brian want to respond in savage anger. Pursing his lips, trying to project an air of calm he asked, "Bashed? I hope the offender was brought to justice."

"You and I both know how that works out when its a straight man against a gay man. Although, I think he's secretly in the closet. He got off with community service. Of course, who would dare stand up against the Hobbs family, with them being such upstanding members of the community," Justin said with a bitter laugh.

"Hobbs?" Brian bit out carefully, between clenched teeth.

"Chris Hobbs, local football hero... and all around good guy according to the rest of the click that hung on his every word and movement. But, he is a homophobic prick that I think secretly dabbles on both sides of the fence. Doesn't matter anymore. That's all behind me now," Justin said, shuddering in remembrance of that horrible time... the pain, fear and the long recuperation. The precise time when his family fell apart... and he was on his own not long afterwards.

Brian instantly filed the name into his memory, although he did remember it from the investigator's report. The information provided had been sketchy at best... now he understood. It was all he could do not to excuse himself at this very moment to go hunting for Chris Hobbs and exact vengeance on Justin's behalf; in addition to doing it for himself in his primal anger that this worthless worm had caused pain to what belonged to _him_.

Watching as Justin pushed his plate away, along with finishing his second glass of wine, Brian stood and moved to the other side of the table to reach out to Justin with an outstretched hand, his eyes luring him into giving him exactly what he needed the most right now. Unknowing of what he was accepting, Justin placed his hand in Brian's as he allowed himself to be led back to the bed, the ring currently forgotten by one of them, laying safely on the table. Brian looked back at it with a smile knowing they would have no further need for it on this night. For now that he had gained a bit more of a glimpse into his beautiful soul mate, his most primal hunger needed to be satisfied.

He would feed on the very essence of this beautiful blond... and in doing so bind them even closer together; for he knew in only true unity could they fight the force that threatened to not only keep them apart, but destroy them as well. Brian watched with hooded eyes as Justin shucked his jeans as quickly as he had slid into them wondering how he would ever be able to let this boy walk out of here and leave him. The beast inside of him raged to bend him to his will by any means necessary, keeping him captive at his side... while the more rational side, limited as it was reminded him that would steal from Justin the key ingredients of who he is... of what made him so special. He couldn't do that to this creature of perfection. He wanted him exactly as he was now... unchanged, but hopelessly tied to him.

"It's time you made your own discoveries... about me," Brian began as he urged him to lay beneath the sheets, removing his own pants and joining him in rapid order. "I wish to tell you a story... although, it's not a very pretty one."

"Go on, Brian. I want to know everything about you," Justin assured him.

"Indeed you shall, my boy. My story starts out with a witch. A wretched, cold and lonely woman that sought the wrong person to love. When the man could not respond to her feelings she cursed him to eternal darkness. Legend states that the doomed man had a counterpart to complete him, although he had always been accustomed to walking alone; and was skeptical of such a man's existence. To find out much later that man did exist... and that nothing would matter more to him than making this rare and exquisite man exclusively - his," Brian whispered, his eyes pouring over Justin like liquid fire.

Swallowing deeply, Justin said, "This almost sounds like a story of personal experience. I could be wrong, laugh at me if I am... but, it sounds like you are speaking of yourself and possibly me."

"I am most certainly not laughing, my beautiful boy. I was cursed nearly 300 years ago. I am immortal... and we are destined to be together. Can you not feel that pull, Justin? Unlike anything you have ever known. Are your thoughts and dreams constantly possessed by me? And... no, I haven't been able to use my supernatural powers on you to overpower your will, your ring has protected you. Try to refute my claim... if you can," Brian boldly challenged him, knowing he wouldn't be able to deny the truth; realizing for all their sakes Justin needed to come to terms with this now.

"I always knew there was something different about you... but immortal I had no idea. But, I can't deny your words, Brian. I have been drawn to you from the instant we met... almost as if it was like you said - a predestined meeting. What it all means I don't yet understand, although I don't think its something I can run from. My question now is... exactly what are you?" Justin asked, determined to know everything no matter the consequences.

Probing his eyes deeply, knowing he could erase Justin's memory should it become necessary, Brian went forward with full disclosure having the need for Justin to know everything. Letting his fangs drop in a sharp clicking motion, Brian's eyes reddened as he gazed upon Justin with hunger mixed in with a tenderness he couldn't begin to understand. In a gravelly voice, full of emotion and need he whispered, "I'm a vampire, Justin. I will live forever."

"Can I touch your fangs?" Justin gasped out in unexpected awe of the revelation he was now beholding. "I should be scared to death... but somehow, I'm not. I can't believe this is real... things like this don't exist, or so I have always believed."

"Touch them, Justin... only be careful, they are sharper than the most precise razor. And, no you have no reason to be afraid of me... I mean you no harm - ever. I want you too badly, more to the point - I need you," Brian responded fervently, almost sounding like a vow.

Justin reached out, surprised his hand was not trembling to lightly touch the long pointed fangs protuding from Brian's mouth. He stroked over them lightly a few times, assuring himself of their substance and that he was not fantasizing their existence, before his eyes lifted to Brian's probing ones letting his mind completely fall into Brian's care. Trust, and unspoken emotion blazing equally between them. With a soft whisper Justin asked, "You want my blood, don't you Brian?"

"More than anything, Justin," Brian rasped in a ragged growl. "I have tasted you briefly, but to fully enjoy you... I hunger more than you will ever know. I do warn you, it will bind you closer to me than you already are. I need to be completely honest with you in this. Already I am incredibly possessive of you... once I have the full essence of you inside of me it will only increase. Do you want that?"

Smiling the bright, beaming Sunshine smile that melted Brian, he answered, "I want that, Brian. Ring or no ring, I have wanted to be with you from the very beginning. Maybe my inhibitions are lowered now... but I know I love how you are so possessive of me... that you would want me so much to be so. I don't want that to change."

"You are sure, Justin? This is something that cannot be undone," Brian murmured, almost salivating at the thoughts of finally exploring this delicious boy completely, yet wanting him to be fully accepting of what it meant.

Justin fully reclined, exposing his throbbing pulse to Brian's hungry gaze with a needy whisper, "Drink from me, Brian. I want it."

"Relax yourself, Justin. There will be an initial sting... but once that has passed you will feel pleasure, your cock will stir as I feed from you... and once we are done I intend to enjoy that cock again - thoroughly," Brian told him in primal need, his lips hovering over the pulse that beckoned him, kissing it lightly, his tongue stroking it before he slowly slid his fangs home.

Despite the instant pain of the sharpness of Brian's fangs penetrating his tender skin Justin remained still as he lost himself in the sensation of the suckling motion Brian began to exert upon him. He reached up to twist his fingers into Brian's hair, not to pull him away... but to hold him to him. Justin squirmed as Brian's words became almost instantly true. His cock began to fill as Brian continued to feed upon him. Justin moaned out his surprising pleasure, lost in the bliss of how good this actually felt... how much more he wanted Brian now.

Brian released a growl that more resembled a feral howl at the connection of Justin's blood to his throat. He had a brief taste of him earlier, along with the one he had initially stolen on his cut finger in what seemed like a lifetime ago... but nothing to compare to this. He had to focus not to drink too quickly, nor too deeply. He didn't want to weaken Justin... he was not even close to being finished with his exploration of this exquisite creature. Now more than ever he knew this tempestuous blond was his true soul mate. He would _never_ let him go. _Mine, mine, mine_ were the chants in his mind as he continued to feed on him. His hand straying down to clasp around the hardened cock of the beautiful boy, pulling it in succession with his suckling motions.

At last he forced himself to retract his fangs knowing he had taken a great deal of Justin's blood and not wanting to overwhelm him in this first feeding. He closed the wound with his tongue, licking it over and over again... knowing he would never get enough of this boy's exquisite skin. He raised his head to probe Justin's eyes deeply, before he assertively announced, "You are mine, now. Forever mine. I will never let you go."

* * *

Outside, Melanie stared at the home she was barred access. Cursing her sister with every vile form of evil she could imagine for blocking her out. Justin was now vulnerable in a way he had never been before. The foolish twit had removed the ring. She could feel it... as well as she could feel the hate building in her as she felt the bond strengthening between the two destined lovers.

The circle was almost complete. If she didn't find a way to destroy Justin soon... Brian would realize how to finally destroy her. Lindsay apparently didn't even know the secret. Her foolish sister thought she could be killed by her own hand... but only the total binding of these two would accomplish that. Lindsay could slow her down... hurt her even but not destroy her. Only Brian and Justin held that power... only they didn't realize it - yet. She was determined they would never discover the true power their love could effect.

Her eyes continued to blaze as she walked around the house, a plan beginning to form. At once she cackled in delight, realizing her error and what she must do now.

"Enjoy your moment, dear Brian... it won't last. I see where I made my fatal error. Possessing your friend to be close to you was not the key. Getting closer to Justin will achieve my goals. Oh yes, enjoy yourself Brian... soon I will find a new outlet to destroy this happiness you think you have found. When Justin is facing his destruction... you will be forced to come to me. Then, I will destroy him and we will be together forever."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The plot begins to thicken with some answers. Why has Lindsay been so certain Melanie cannot destroy these two soul mates? Answers begin to materialize. Thank you to all that have continued to read & support this story. I appreciate it so much! Please continue to leave me your thoughts. They are truly motivating! =)

Chapter 14

Brian howled in sensory bliss as Justin's inexperienced mouth at long last engulfed his cock. The blond had been exploring him for the past thirty minutes, at first with timid kisses... but as time passed he continued to make his determined downwards trek; his caresses and ministrations had become much more confident and urgent. Brian tightened his fingers in Justin's golden strands, trying not to apply an undue amount of pressure, yet needing to touch him in even the most simplistic of ways.

Brian could not foresee a time he would ever have enough of this delicious boy. He knew one thing for certain... his earlier words were not just rendered in an out of control moment of passion, although he had been extremely feral and uncontrollable; he knew without a fraction of a doubt that Justin would always belong to him. As he knew he would always will it to be so. The more he shared with this incredible boy the more he accepted the reality of his existence... of the fact that had always been inevitable and his one true fate. Justin Taylor was his soul mate... and somehow they would be together - forever. No other resolution would ever be acceptable.

Stroking his head encouragingly, Brian purred, "That's it, my boy. Take all of me in... slowly. Let your throat open and relax... breathe me in, keep swallowing my cock deeper. Mmmmm, oh yes, such a quick learner. I knew that mouth would be perfect for worshipping _my_ cock."

Justin moaned around Brian's hard and filling cock... his words and voice hardening his own cock to almost unbearable proportions. He had never thought to desire a possessive lover, most especially to the degree Brian displayed... but nothing was expected when it came to Brian Kinney. Whether he had voiced it in full yet or not, Brian owned him - heart, mind, body and soul. He wanted nothing more than to be his. That Brian would want him as deeply, filled Justin with such joyful emotion that delved down into his very soul. More than anything, he hoped this feeling never changed. He didn't care that he was becoming obsessed with this man... he only knew he couldn't fathom a reality that didn't have Brian featuring prominently within it.

Mimicking Brian's earlier motions, Justin slid his hands underneath Brian's ass to angle him tighter against his suckling movements; his tongue ceasing its foray up and down Brian's enlarged gland to settle on the luring temptation of his leaking slit. At the first taste of Brian upon his tongue, Justin moaned in absolute euphoria causing Brian to react in primal intensity, his fangs involuntarily extracting. Justin continued sucking as his tongue stabbed repeatedly in quick motion into Brian's rapidly seeping slit. He lifted his eyes to see the perfect beauty that was simply defined as Brian.

Justin's eyes darkened as his cock twitched seeing the fangs lowering, his vampire lover's head thrown back in ecstasy as he so neared his sweet release. Reaching down he began to jerk on his cock in the same rhythm he was administering to Brian's pulsating cock. His words barely audible being muffled by Brian's cock, Justin began rubbing his nose into his exquisite mouthwatering aroma, he moaned, "Nothing smells like you... tastes like you. My God... I feel so fucking possessed by you... "

"You are possessed by me, boy. Now and forever," Brian growled as he lunged towards his peak, his body actually trembling under Justin's untutored mouth, a far reaching response he had not felt in longer than he could remember. As his body continued to twitch, the releasing fluids flooding Justin's mouth and throat, Brian smiled seeing how well Justin was taking him in this first mind-blowing experience. Moments following the last drop had trickled down Justin's throat he shot forward his own exquisite explosion, much of which still lingered in his palm... a delicacy Brian intended to relieve him of immediately. With a husky growl, Brian said, "C'mere, Justin... extend your hand to me. I wish to taste you."

Justin groaned as he crawled up towards Brian, flopping on his side next to him, extending his hand towards Brian having no doubt the words were a command... and not a request. One that he was more than happy to obey. His eyes slitted closed as Brian's tongue slithered over every inch of his palm, relishing the look of hungry need in Brian's glowing eyes. Feeling lost within Brian's hypnotizing gaze, Justin gasped out, "The things you do to me cannot be of this world. Never have I felt anything close to what I do with you."

After Brian was assured he had tasted every delicious drop lingering upon Justin's palm, he linked their hands together, staring at him with heated longing... but it was more; an undefined emotion neither man was ready to verbally express yet... but one they both intuitively felt. Reaching down, Brian pulled the silken comforter over them, hauling Justin closer to cradle his head against his chest; frowning when he realized for the first time he actually cared that his heart didn't beat as the heart of the man he held within his arms did. Brian slid one arm around Justin's waist, pulling him as closely as could be managed comfortably for Justin, the other sifting through his hair, before he softly murmured, "Does it bother you that my heart no longer beats?"

Justin lifted his head to look at Brian incredulously, before he answered, "Of course not, Brian. You are my dream... if I could hold onto this moment forever and never let it go, I would."

"You know, there are ways you could have a forever with me... but let's not move too quickly. Let's enjoy the now and see where it takes us. Sadly though, I need to rest. Now, you have a decision to make," Brian told him.

"A decision?"

"You can put your ring back on and go home... or you can stay here and sleep with me. I know you are exhausted. I can feel you so deeply now... but it's your choice whether to remain or leave. I warn you, if you decide to stay, you won't be able to rouse me midday. When I sleep I am dead to everything... no pun intended," he smirked.

"I don't want to leave you yet," Justin answered with a blush.

"Kiss me goodnight, Justin," Brian commanded, knowing in his last moments of wakefulness there was nothing he wanted more than the feel of Justin's soft, plump lips once again melting open beneath his own.

Justin disengaged his head from the comfort of Brian's solid masculine chest to lie on the pillow next to his beautiful vampire lover, his lips moving forward to meet Brian's descending mouth. Tongues met in an erotic duel of desire, both of them trying to achieve control... yet both of them knowing which one would always reign victorious. Lips continued to move together in perfect harmony for a long thorough caress that did not end until Brian realized he must relinquish his possession in order to let Justin breathe.

They lay side by side for many long searching moments, each of them lost in the gaze of the other before their eyes began to flicker closed almost simultaneously.

Brian's last thought before he fell into his rest was an observation he didn't realize until falling into his most relaxed of states. Justin removing the ring hadn't changed anything. There had been no additional control over Justin during that time. Justin had reacted on his own free will to everything. How was this even possible? What did it mean? He filed it away into his memory as he did everything that he considered to be unresolved. He would speak with Linz tomorrow. If anyone could make sense out of this perplexing development it would be her. Brian was determined to do just that... just as he was equally committed to learning everything about this beautiful blond boy that was quickly developing into the center of his very existence.

* * *

**_Meanwhile outside of Brian's home..._**

Melanie continued to glare at the outside of the house, in total disbelief that Justin was not emerging yet. It was now daylight. Brian would be seeking his rest... and he was obviously keeping the little prick with him, she determined. Irate, exclaiming with a hiss, "Damn you, Brian. And... Lindsay, how I will make you pay... "

"Oh really, dear sister. Please do tell," came the chilling response directly behind her.

Spinning around, Melanie faced her hated sister with contempt... the hatred shooting like daggers out of her darkened eyes. Vehemently she snarled, "Why are you here? Protecting your insipid human?"

"They are together now, Melanie. Accept it. There is nothing you can do now. Soon they will be united - forever," Lindsay spoke, as she advanced menacingly towards her evil sister.

"Ha. Shows how much you know about this curse, elder sister. They can only be truly safe with my death... and you can't kill me."

"I know much more than you think I do, sister. When they share a full expression of love, you will be vulnerable... and can be destroyed," Lindsay said, speaking mockingly.

"Brian will never do that. He is incapable of loving anyone other than himself. He can lust... but never love. This is _not_ love," Melanie hissed, confident in her beliefs of who she perceived Brian to be.

With a cold laugh, Lindsay scoffed, "You don't know him... sadly, you never have. Brian has always had the capacity for great love... he only had to find the right vessel. He has found Justin... and I promise you he will never let him go. Surely, you feel that."

"It's just lust. After a time it will burn itself out - it has to. Brian will not win!" Melanie virtually shrieked in frustrated anger.

"Brian has already won... along with Justin. I'm so happy they finally found each other. Right now, they are sleeping in each other's arms," Lindsay said with a warm sigh, inwardly laughing at her sister's rising anger.

"You are pathetic. I don't know how I was cursed with a spineless excuse for a sister," she sneered. "You do realize Brian can never be human again... the true curse lies with his soul mate, and Brian's ultimate despair when he watches him die."

"I am aware of this, Melanie. However, have you failed to consider that Brian has the power to turn Justin? If he does that then they will be together forever," she laughed.

"Brian's curse won't allow that... unless Justin agrees of a free and loving heart. I find it unlikely Justin will do that... and I don't intend to allow him to survive long enough. You keep on playing your game of protection over the human. I will find a way to get to him... and once I do this will all be finished."

Melanie's face blanched in terror when Lindsay withdrew an ancient box from the inside lining of her coat. She ran her fingers slowly across the top, watching her sister's reactions closely. With a twist to her lips, she taunted, "I see you recognize this. Soon, I will be able to give it to Brian... and once him and Justin fully express their love, it will be the weapon that sends you to your final death. Then, the two of them will be safe to become immortal together... and you will never be able to threaten them again."

"You think you have it all figured out. However, did you ever stop to consider I could simply rescind Brian's curse? In case you have forgotten... he wasn't made a vampire the traditional way. If I remove the curse... he returns to his human form as he was 300 years ago - dying," Melanie said flinching from the look that passed Lindsay's face.

"Go ahead and do that, dear sister. It will be the last thing you ever do. I will move heaven and earth to bring about your total destruction. And... dont forget I can rise Brian back up the same. Any direction you take - you lose," she answered with a chilling laugh.

"This isn't over, Lindsay. I will kill Justin Taylor... and then none of this matters," Melanie returned while backing away in total fear, knowing exactly what was in the ceremonial box... and the consequences it would generate.

"Oh, but it is over. You are incapable of harming Justin... and once they complete their bond - together they can destroy you. Your only hope is to leave this place... go far away where they can never find you. I advise that you do just that - if you wish to live... " Lindsay cackled.

Melanie answered her sister with a snarl, resounding from deep within, "I have not watched and waited all these years to run away and allow Brian to be happy. I will find a way to get to Justin... and I will end this, once and for all... and it will be soon."

"What a pity for you, Melanie. Soon you will be forced to look their blinding love straight in the eye... right before Brian ends your miserable existence." With a low mocking chant, that had Melanie virtually running from Brian's home, Lindsay continued, "Run, dear sister, run. You have no hope for survival. Your days are numbered... and dwindling away. Run, Melanie... run."

With a brightening smile, Lindsay moved away from Brian's home knowing all was safe for them tonight. She knew her sister had not given up... and more than likely she would not run, but for now they were safe... and she intended to see that they remained so. She laughed as she headed to her home, thinking how foolish her sister had always been. She really thought she had always had control here... when in fact, she never had it.

As soon as Brian was cursed, Lindsay had made one of her own. In the event that Melanie ever rescinded the curse, and as evil as her sister was she could see this a more than probable occurrence. Once Melanie fully accepted Brian was in love with Justin, she would attempt to send him to his final death... knowing all her dreams of him were forever extinguished. However, what Melanie didn't know was in that event, an additional curse had been placed on Brian, although in this case it would be more of a blessing. Her amendment to the curse was Brian would not return to his human form, he would remain a vampire... unharmed and safe for an eternity.

Brian was forever cursed to the darkness. No human, or supernatural being could ever destroy him. Lindsay had protected him... as she would Justin if the two of them decided to have eternity together. She rather thought they would do just that. In the meantime, her focus was very clear. Keeping Justin Taylor safe from any and all harm. She hadn't wanted to get personally involved in their relationship, but decided it was time she established a friendship with Brian's soul mate. Tomorrow, she would seek him out and work towards befriending him... knowing instinctively her sister would soon approach him as well. She would keep Justin safe... nothing would stop their destiny from being fulfilled.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Justin slowly awoke at what he knew to be very late the following day. He stretched languidly in the massive bed, his head turning to the side to gaze in wonder at the beauty that lay next to him. So, it hadn't been a dream after all, he silently reflected. What a dream it would have been... but knowing it had been a reality even made it more spectacular. God, this man was amazing. Justin just stared at him... his eyes virtually drinking Brian in. No human could ever be this beautiful. Then, he remembered the previous evening's events. His lover was not human.

Brian was a vampire. And, the most amazing part to Justin was that he held no fear of him. He somehow just knew Brian would never harm him. He didn't understand these forces that wanted to keep them apart... or even harm them, but at the same time he just felt it all faded away to nothing when he was in Brian's protective arms.

Looking at each and every angle clearly, Justin finally began to believe his Gran's words rang true. He did have a soul mate... and his name was Brian Kinney. Justin's eyes lovingly caressed Brian's features that were chiseled in raw perfection, almost finding his eyes blinded by the total beauty of this man.

Lovingly, he thought?

God... it was all true. Not a doubt did he possess now.

He was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Brian Kinney. He would fight against any force that rallied to separate them. Nothing mattered beyond _them_. It was more than love... it was fate. They were truly destined to be together.

And, whether his beautiful vampire God knew it or not... that was exactly what would happen. Justin realized this pull that gravitated them together was far larger than either of them. It was not to be denied. And, in truth Justin no longer wanted to resist it. Justin also had the feeling Brian felt the exact same way. But, he wondered where did they go from here? Brian was immortal... and he was a mere human. Justin would grow older, feeble in time... whereas Brian would always be young and beautiful.

What kind of future could they have together? Could they just live and love in the moment, not thinking about what the future would bring? Or was there something more... something Justin wasn't grasping at this point?

He just couldn't believe fate could be so cruel to give him the gift of a soul mate, most especially one such as Brian, to viciously allow time to rip them apart. Justin decided not to dwell on the future right now, but realized there would come a time he would be forced to consider it. For now, he would be happy to bask in these new feelings for this incredible man, that was well on his way to overtaking him - heart, mind, body and soul.

Justin gave Brian one last, long lingering look, followed by a sigh of disappointment wishing he was awake, yet understanding he had probably a few more hours before he could gaze into those hypnotizing hazel eyes. His stomach rumbling, Justin decided he could satisfy one hunger while Brian was asleep, remembering the bounty he had laid out on ice the night before. Slipping out from beneath the silken sheets, Justin slid into his jeans, before padding over to the table... more than ready to indulge himself further of the offering Brian had provided.

As he was placing a strawberry in his mouth, he noticed his ring still laying on the end of the table, his fingers reached out to retrieve it to replace it upon his finger, but he took a small step back from it. Smiling, Justin decided there was no need for that here... just as Brian had told him. Justin intuitively knew it to be true. When he left this room he would return the ring to his finger... but until that time he knew one thing for certain - he wanted no barriers between him and Brian.

Nibbling on the still plentiful selection, Justin removed his sketchpad unable to resist the temptation to draw Brian as he slept. Of course, this would not be the pose Brian would select for the portrait he had commissioned, but Justin found the aspect of such a piece more than enticing. He would take the sketch home and expand upon it further... enlarge it onto canvas, before displaying it openly in his own apartment. Then, no matter what the future may bring... Brian would always be with him.

It was his hope that Brian would remain with him in reality... but during the times they were apart, this would have to be a substitute. Damn, he was so fucked... and he knew it. He was falling head over heels for the beautiful immortal, in fact... he think he had loved him from day one. Destiny had a way of affecting just that response... and in all honesty, Justin didn't want it to be any different.

* * *

Melanie paced around the perimeter of Brian's home, glaring at the structure... as if her wrath would be enough to penetrate the walls that she was blocked from entering. How she hated Lindsay. Although, she had refused to admit it to her sister, she knew she had her effectively blocked. There was virtually nothing she could do to separate these lovers now.

More than anything, she hated being powerless... and that was exactly her state of being now. Thanks to her dear sister. She could not remove Brian's curse and render him human... sending him back to the time of his death, Lindsay's addition to the curse would neutralize that action.

She could not physically harm Justin... although, another human could providing she was not possessing it. Her only option was to get close to someone who had some form of influence over Justin. One that could manipulate his thoughts and feelings just long enough for her to effectively strike. Who would be the tool to lead to the boy's destruction? And, how would she keep Lindsay out of her path long enough to progress in her search?

As it was, she felt Lindsay near her almost every moment of the day now. Whether she revealed herself or not... Lindsay's aura was always there. She was watching her every move, waiting for her to act so she could swoop down and counteract it. She needed to find a way to distract Lindsay long enough to find her target... and set her plan in motion. But, how was she going to accomplish that with Lindsay always watching?

Melanie knew this was her last chance. If much more time passed, the lovers would be united forever... a force no one could tear asunder. At that point her choices would be limited to one... or face her destruction. In the face of their love, Brian would have the power to destroy her for all time. She would be forced to flee, in order to prevent certain death... and accept that she had lost Brian forever. She seethed inside with the rage such a reality spurned inside of her... but knowing if she didn't make progress soon that would be the inevitable final outcome.

Feeling Lindsay's determination and presence growing in force inside of her, Melanie hurriedly made her way from Brian's home. Knowing there was nothing she could do here now. Bitterly facing the fact to being defeated forever if she did not find a way to separate Brian and Justin very soon. That was a reality Melanie refused to accept.

* * *

Justin slid his finished outline of Brian into his bag, before wandering around the large room in studied interest. He had not realized the total beauty of Brian's lower domain last night... he had been too fascinated by the owner's beauty. With a smile, Justin slowly moved about the room, idly touching intricate pieces in passing... now able to appreciate everything more fully. He found a door in the far corner of the room, that he hadn't observed earlier, opening it he was surprised to see a large bathroom equipped with a full shower. Brian had indeed thought of everything when his home was constructed. Unable to resist yet another temptation, Justin slowly slid his jeans down his hips, as he turned the shower on before stepping inside.

Stepping towards the invigorating shower spray, Justin wasn't certain how long he was under the warm stream of water before he realized he was no longer alone. Justin moaned when strong hands slid around his waist, propelling him backwards against a very hard, perfectly toned body. Lips began to make a path down his neck, nibbling and licking in voracious hunger. Justin arched his neck, giving his lover full unabated access... trust and love flowing through him.

Brian's back stiffened as he tempered the urge to immediately sink his fangs into the willing offering of Justin's throat. His primal need almost unbearable in what was always his most hungry time of the day... the time shortly after awakening. He knew it didn't help in knowing just how good Justin tasted... a unique flavor that could be compared to none he had ever enjoyed in his entire existence as a vampire. Brian couldn't totally fathom why Justin tasted so good to him, although he was beginning to accept that it had something to do with how connected he was to him. Soul mate... yes, it all made sense, more and more. Nothing else could explain the pull he still felt to him. He had possessed him... and still that hunger had not been nearly appeased. He doubted that it ever would. If anything - it was only growing in intensity.

Nipping at his shoulder, thrusting his hips with erotic intent against Justin's ass, Brian growled fiercely, "Mmmmmm, I could get used to this awakening, little boy. I'm afraid fucking you at long last didn't tame the savage beast dwelling inside of me."

"Well, Mr. Kinney... who said anything about wanting it to be tamed? I'm finding the prospect of having my own private vampire intensely arousing," Justin whispered, as he continued to turn his head to meet Brian's suckling motion.

Brian reached down, grasping Justin's enlarged gland with his hand, beginning to pull at it in rapid precision, hissing out in response, "I will never have enough of you, Justin. The more I have... the more I want."

"Simple solution, Brian. Don't stop taking me. I don't want you to stop... I just want _you_," Justin moaned, as Brian sped up his motions... knowing he was close to releasing into Brian's multi skilled hand. Justin's hips thrusting in time with Brian's jerking, he panted out, "Bite me, Brian. I know you want to... and I want you to do it. I love the feel of your fangs inside of me... knowing I am feeding you, that my blood flows within you makes me so fucking hot... "

"Ahhh, fuck Justin. I could devour you... tear you apart when you say things like that. Careful, little boy. You have the power to send me totally over the edge... and I don't think you have quite grasped exactly what that means," Brian snarled, as his mouth moved temptingly near the vein he longed to penetrate.

"I love feeling the animal in you, Brian. It turns me on knowing I can elicit it inside of you. I know you are a vampire... and these hungers are normal for you, but it still makes me so hard that you want me so much," Justin unashamedly admitted.

Thrusting his hips forward, letting Justin feel every hardened inch of him, Brian huskily rasped, "Make no mistake, little boy... this hunger is far from normal. Nothing has ever compared to what I feel when I take you... no one has ever tasted like you do... and for certain, no ass has ever clenched around my cock as yours does. You are becoming my addiction... and I don't intend to let go of it - _ever_."

"Then, don't let go, Brian. I don't want you to. Take it all. Feed from me... let me give you what you need, please," Justin almost whimpered, wanting to be everything to Brian... experience all that belonging to him could entail.

Licking the pulse point Brian knew he was moments from enjoying again, he growled fiercely, "You push me too far, boy. Your words awaken hungers in me that I can't control. Now, relax your neck... surrender it totally to me. Remember that I take care of what is _mine_... "

"Fuck yes, Brian. I understand it. I am so totally yours... now take me, for God's sake... please take me," Justin begged, his hips thrusting into Brian's rapidly pumping hand. Justin moaned an audible, "Oh, yes," as Brian's fangs swiftly found their target, smoothly and tenderly embedding into the vein that called out to his immortal lover.

Brian groaned as the rich taste of Justin's blood hit the back of his throat, lost in a euphoric bliss that could not be neither understood or explained. He fed hungrily upon the scrumptious blond, never ceasing his pumping ministrations on Justin's leaking cock. Both of them shouting out in ecstasy as they both reached their own sweet oblivion. Brian sucked on Justin a few moments longer, before sealing off his wound, pulling his body tightly back against his own, his hungers temporarily sated.

Turning around in Brian's arms, facing his beautiful lover, Justin reached up stroking his hand against the brunet's face, whispering in awe, "You are so fucking beautiful... and I feel so connected to you. Damned, if I don't want to leave."

"Well, Justin. I have an answer to that as well. Stay here with me... come and go as you need in the daytime... but every evening, come home to me. What do you say, Justin?" Brian asked, his lips turning downward as he made the offer that he never thought to make to another. Yet, it was one that felt right. Justin here with him... protected in his arms, their bodies worshipping one another each night... nothing felt more right than that.

And with a primal thought coming into his mind - God help any man, woman or being of any kind that threatened to take this blond away from him. Should any attempt to try... they would be dealt with accordingly - swiftly and painfully. Looking deeply into Justin's eyes, Brian repeated his words, "Do what you really want to do, Justin. Stay here with me."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Here we go. A bit of porn to start out with - Vampire Brian Kinney style, then sadly it appears as if angst is about to visit these boys. I really didn't mean to start out with porn - I swear I didn't! It's like I've said, Vampire Brian has overpowered not only the plot bunny but me too. He is quite obviously writing this fic now! *Smiles* I hope this update is worth the wait. I have decided, for now, to go with shorter chapters, feeling I will be able to update quicker that way. When I have time I will make them a bit longer. Too bad my Vampire cannot fix the interference of real life! Thank you all that are reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much. Please keep those comments coming - they are my true motivation. Ummmm and oh dear, cliffy time. Don't hurt me, please! =)

**Chapter 16  
**  
"Brace your palms against the wall," came the snarl into the side of his neck, accompanied by sharp, biting kisses. After carefully preparing him for several minutes, Brian slid smoothly into what he would forever find to be the most perfect place on earth. Issuing a primal shout as his cock became, once again, deeply embedded within Justin's tight little ass.

Brian smiled when Justin groaned as the result of Brian's fierce possession... reading his blond so very well - knowing exactly how he needed to be handled. Justin loved it when he lost control, craved to be the one to elicit it within him. Continuing to lunge forward, Brian barely managed to maintain a fragile grip on what remained of his control... knowing whether Justin wanted it or not, the boy wasn't ready for that yet. Justin had been innocent before last night. To lose his virginity to a being of Brian's vampire passions, was a circumstance that needed to be negotiated with the utmost of caution.

He had intended to forego the pleasure of Justin's ass today, knowing how tender his young lover still would be feeling... but once Justin began wiggling that perfect ass at him in the shower, looking over his shoulder to tempt him with that 'come hither' look in his beautiful blue eyes - the boy was fucked. Soon to be in deed as well. Reaching down, he grasped Justin's engorged, leaking cock... jerking at it slowly, as he hissed into his ear, "I will never have enough of you. _Never_."

"B-Brian, you feel so fucking good," Justin gasped, his neck arching back closer into Brian's rough, torrid kisses.

"Nothing feels like you. Just imagine it, Justin... " punctuated by a succession of hard, deep thrusts; each one grazing over his prostate, "if you lived with me... how fucking fantastic it would be. I would be at you my every waking hour. And... you would be safe."

"So tempting, Brian. You're so tempting. I'm running out of ways to try to say no to you," Justin almost whimpered as Brian continued to increase the pace of his pounding motion.

Squeezing the tip of Justin's cock, Brian growled, "Simple solution - stop trying to say no to me. We both want the same thing... and we both know I am going to get exactly what I want... "

"Does anyone ever say no to Brian Kinney?" Justin panted, as his ass began to push backwards to meet Brian's demanding thrusts. Justin continued to move with Brian's thrusts, receiving a growl of approval from the feral vampire at Justin's provocative movements.

Licking the side of Justin's neck, knowing he was going to taste this exquisite morsel once again, Brian rasped out, "Not if they know what's good for them. Mmmmm yes, that's it, my sweet boy. Keep pushing that tight little ass back against my cock. Damn, if you are not the most perfect thing ever created. And... mine, all fucking MINE."

"Yours, Brian... all yours," Justin moaned as he felt the pin prick sensation of Brian's fangs slicing smoothly into his neck. Removing one hand from bracing against the wall, intuitively knowing Brian would never let him fall, Justin tangled his fingers in silky brunet waves, tugging his mouth even closer to the suckling upon his neck. Justin quickly felt his release shooting out of him, at the combination of Brian's jerking ministrations upon him, the ramming of Brian's cock against his tender prostate... and culminating with the erotica of Brian's feeding from him.

Moments later, Brian reluctantly sealed off the bite marks, following with hot kisses as Brian gave three more deep perfect thrusts before shooting deep into this blond piece of heaven. Amazed in all his years of experience and long life to find himself quivering along with his lover in the aftermath. Never had a man affected him so completely. The Brian Kinney of old would have been scared of this connection... this need for another, but Brian was quickly coming to realize that man was starting to be non-existent. He was deeply connected to Justin... and no force, living or dead, would ever separate them.

"I will leave you to finish your shower and to dress... if I linger I'm afraid you will never get out of here," Brian said in a husky voice, in what was nothing short of a declaration.

Blushing, Justin nodded, "Yes, I think that might be best, Brian. Not sure how much more my ass can take right now."

Brian's eyes moved down to visually caress the ass in question, purring out his response, "That ass is going to be trained to handle a great deal... but no more for now. However, later... I am going to eat that luscious ass until you are begging me to stop... and we will have to see if I will accommodate that request or not."

Justin moaned, feeling his cock stirring again at the images Brian's heated words provoked, before he admonished him, "Just go and let me finish my shower, Brian. You have been distracting enough."

Brian moved forward, kissing Justin deeply while holding his body at a distance, not trusting himself to stay under control. A few minutes later, he pulled free, whispering, "Take your time, finishing up. I will meet you upstairs and take you home. However, tonight... we will continue this, along with having a serious conversation."

Giving Brian a mock bow and salute, Justin quirked, "As you wish, My Lord and Master."

"Cheeky little brat. I will remind you later how true the words you speak in jest, in reality are... " Brian growled, before taking his leave.

* * *

Melanie coldly eyed the human that was going to be the tool for Justin's ultimate destruction. It didn't matter to her at all that she couldn't physically harm the boy... however, using this particular weapon she could get to him mentally. By the time she was finished with her mental anguish, Justin would be begging for death... and Brian would be agreeing to anything to save him. Of course, she would not save him. She would let him linger just until she had Brian exactly where she wanted him - linked to _her _forever.

"You understand your instructions?" she bit out to the hulking blond, handing him the cell phone of the deceased Ethan Gold that her sister had missed... but in her own tenacity - had not.

"Yes, Ma'am. It will be a pleasure to fulfill this task," came the evil whisper in response.

Melanie cackled in delight, shaking her head sadly, with an ominous whisper, "It's a shame you are a human. You would have made an exceptional witch."

"Do I get to kill him when we're done toying with his mind?" he came back in excitement.

"We will see. As I am incapable of killing him... you as a human are not so restricted. Do well in your assignment and I will allow you to see to his final death," Melanie hissed menacingly.

"I won't let you down. Tonight, I begin planting the seeds in his fragile little mind."

"Excellent. Time is of the essence. The more time he spends with Brian the smaller is our margin for success. Brian is seeing him home now. Use your time wisely. You have my number. I wish to have regular updates... leaving _nothing_, no matter how insignificant, out of your reports."

A purely evil smile forming across his face, Chris Hobbs laughed, "You can trust me. Finally, what I began will have it's rightful conclusion."

Chris opened up the cell phone, typing out the text that would be the beginning of the end for Justin Taylor.

_**Don't trust him, Justin. The monster has killed me to have you. Be careful. Don't let him read this. He will kill you too. I will be in touch. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Brian looked down at Justin with a dark expression, not even attempting to hide the lustful hunger in his gaze, although conflicted regarding his intense feelings. He had never felt such a savage pull within him to grasp onto a man and simply escape with him... seclude himself with him for an unspecified period of time.

He wanted that with Justin Taylor. More than he had ever wanted anything.

Why did this aching need continue to persist? He had taken the boy countless times. Enjoyed a varied amount of different pleasures with him... and yet, he still needed more. Granted, he had accepted the reality of the existence of a soul mate - and that Justin was that man. What he didn't understand was his inability to leave him now... knowing that it would be only a brief separation. Damn, he felt so fucking pathetic... his mind, body and what he had left of a soul was totally captured by this innocent, but beautiful blond.

Justin looked up at Brian inquisitively, once he had successfully unlocked his door, asking with some concern, "Brian? Something wrong? You look so intense."

"No, not exactly wrong. I'm just struggling with saying goodbye. I want to grab you... whisk you directly back to my domain and utterly ravage you. And, in all honesty - never let you leave. I know that you are my soul mate. I no longer even think to dispute that... but this hunger within me for you is just not normal," Brian snarled in response, his eyes becoming redder as they fastened on Justin's plump lips. He found himself remembering the depth of pleasure they had provided him along with the exquisite feel and taste of them... a combination that could never be compared with anything he had ever experienced before.

Walking back over to Brian, Justin looked at him with a soft smile. He reached out, lightly stroking the side of his face, before he whispered yearningly, "I want the same thing, Brian. Never doubt that. But... there is a real world as well. We can't lay around and fuck all the time... now, can we?"

"I don't see why not," Brian answered belligerently, his eyes continuing to crawl over Justin.

"I know you don't really mean that. You are just extremely passionate... and want your needs fulfilled immediately. However, they have been filled, well for a start anyways... and we both have other responsibilities," Justin needlessly reminded.

"To hell with responsibilities... the only thing that truly matters is my aching cock. The only way it will be satisfied is to find it's way back up your perfect ass," Brian growled, his eyes narrowing on Justin, his hands clenching at his sides, at war with his mind. His mind kept protesting that he needed to give Justin some space... solitude to work on his own tasks... while his body screamed at him to reach out and take him.

Brian knew one thing for certain - if Justin didn't get out of here fairly soon, he would be following the dictates of his body...

"Just a few hours, Brian. Surely you can survive that long?" Justin teased him.

Smirking, Brian answered, "I suppose after how long I have been forced to wait to find you, but claim you as well, a few hours is a bit inadequate."

"Exactly. So, then... I guess I will see you later?" Justin asked needlessly, although a bit shyly knowing he wanted nothing more than to end his night being with Brian again.

Brian arched a well shaped brow, looking at him incredulously, before whispering heatedly, "You shouldn't even have to ask that, Justin. I didn't even want to bring you home... but I realize you have work to do. I will call you in a few hours. We can meet up at Babylon later."

"I will look forward to it... and I will even turn my phone on now. I'm notoriously guilty for having the power off... or having it on vibrate and not having it anywhere near me," Justin chuckled.

Looking down at him reprovingly, Brian clipped out, "That is no longer acceptable for a number of reasons. Primarily, my concern for your safety. Melanie is determined to separate us... that phone needs to be accessible at all times. Granted, now that I've had a large portion of your blood, I can feel you now. If you are in pain I will know it and be able to come to you... but that doesn't mean I would get to you in time."

"Melanie? That's the witch that cursed you?"

"Yes," Brian answered in a savage whisper. "We will talk about this more seriously tonight... and there is someone else I want you to meet. Someone that I trust with my entire existence. She will help us overcome this... and then we can move forward."

"Another witch?" Justin asked perceptively.

Nodding, Brian answered, "Yes, my best friend in life and beyond. More importantly, I trust her with your life. Looking down at Justin expectantly, Brian growled, "Now turn that cell phone on... and kiss me goodbye."

"Yes, Sir," Justin said with a mock salute. Sliding his hands into his pocket, next into his coat, he looked up at Brian in confusion. "Ummm, Brian - my phone isn't in my pocket. I was certain I placed it there."

Looking at him thoughtfully, forcing himself to keep the suspicion and concern out of his eyes, Brian answered, "Don't worry, Justin. It probably just fell out on the walk back or at my home. I will find it."

"Okay. Thank you, Brian. But, I don't get it. I remember putting it in my pocket."

Curling his lip under, flickering his eyes, Brian attempted to reassure him. "I'm sure it's nothing, Justin. I will retrace our steps... and I will find it. However, for now, I want you to lock the door behind me. Do NOT let anyone inside no matter if you know them or not. This witch can take the guise of anyone. And, trust me she will do just that if it means she can get to you. Can you do that for me, Justin?"

"Of course, Brian. I trust you. I will do exactly as you say," Justin said, nodding fiercely.

"Good boy," Brian purred, his mouth swooping down to claim Justin's in a hot, languid kiss. Instantly his tongue taking a swipe at the blond's lips, desperate to once again know the exquisite taste that Brian knew without question to compare to no other, now or ever. Brian moaned as his tongue swept aggressively inside, reclaiming the territory that he ascertained as belonging to him. He restrained from touching him any further than clasping his hand behind his neck, angling his mouth closer, knowing to touch Justin any more intimately, would shatter his resolve to let him go - for now.

Justin's arms slid up to entangle around Brian's neck, his fingers sifting in and out of Brian's hair, having a similar reaction to Brian's kiss; basking in the knowledge nothing could or would ever compare to being in Brian's arms... being possessed by him.

With a low growl, Brian pulled free as he looked down at Justin hungrily, his eyes full of unspoken longing. "I must go, Justin. My control is quickly wavering. Remember what I have said... do not open the door, nor leave until I return with your phone. I will be as quick as I can."

"I understand, Brian... and I promise. I will just finish up the painting I had been working on... then grab a bite to eat and get changed," Justin answered. His eyes lowering a bit, he whispered shyly, "I'm going to miss you, Brian."

Claiming Justin's lips in one more hard, almost bruising kiss, Brian rasped out, "I will miss you too, you addictive little twat. I will return soon."

Justin gave Brian one last lingering glance before he slipped inside his apartment, smiling as he noticed Brian remaining there unmoving until Justin had solidly secured the doors. Regardless of the threat that was working to separate them, Justin knew one thing for certain - he was the luckiest gay man in Pittsburgh to be the much desired lover of the incomparable Brian Kinney. Fate truly did exist... for nothing else could have ever brought something so perfect into his world... and he resolved nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

Brian frowned as his phone began to ring the very moment Justin had closed the door. As he made his way to the outside of the Brownstone, he looked at the caller ID, answering warmly, "Linz... impeccable timing."

"Hmmmph. Not really, being that I am watching you from across the street," she remarked cattily.

Slicing his eyes to the other side of the street, Brian quipped, "Indeed you are. Following me, are you?"

"With good reason. We have a problem that needs immediate resolution," she told him unblinkingly, as he crossed the street to stand before her.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"My car is right over here. Let's sit inside."

Waiting as she unlocked the door, Brian slid inside, once Lindsey was seated, asking with impatience, "What's the bitch done now?"

"First of all, as the two of you were walking home I did a little magic and took Justin's phone."

"Why did you do that? He was a bit alarmed it was missing. I told him I would find it and bring it to him," he explained, becoming more confused.

Handing it to him, she advised, "I would read the incoming text first, Brian. It might be advisable to get him a new phone... with an entirely new number."

Brian's eyes scanned over the text, fire blazing in the depths, his fangs unwillingly extracting. Turning his eyes towards Lindsey, he hissed, "How is this even possible? I thought all of Gold's belongings had been destroyed."

"I am assuming the phone wasn't on his body. I destroyed everything. How is not the problem, Brian. Melanie did not send the text. I followed her, she has an accomplice. My hearing is very acute, much like yours. The male human she is using has a definite antipathy towards Justin," Lindsey said in concern.

"Did you get a name?" Brian all but yelled. "I will hunt him down and kill him mercilessly."

Chuckling, Lindsey murmured, "I think your killing frenzy is what started this mess... but it might be even more necessary in this case."

"The name, Lindsey?" Brian demanded angrily.

"Killing him is only going to rid you of him. She will always find another source. Destroying her is your only option... " Lindsey reminded him.

"I realize that, Linz... but, as of yet you haven't told me precisely how to do that, have you? Are you going to finally tell me how to be rid of your sister forever?" Brian demanded in exasperation.

Lindsey looked at him sharply, before answering, "You are not ready yet. We just need to keep Justin safe a little while longer. The bond is growing between you quickly. Only a true expression of love between the two of you will render her weak long enough to strike her down."

"A true expression of love? What the fuck does that even mean? I have admitted I accept Justin is my soul mate... that I don't want any separation from him. As for wearing the proverbial heart on my sleeve, one that we know I no longer possess, that is just not me. There has to be another way."

"I have explained this, Brian. A sacrifice born from true love is the only way you can end the curse. And, in Melanie's case being that she has spent centuries amassing power off of the hatred and magic of keeping this curse alive, she is undoubtedly very strong. When she has to stare your love in the face, accept it for what it is, that magic will dissolve... and then she can be destroyed. I have in my possession the dagger that can destroy her. As her victim, once the curse is broken you must stab it three times in succession into her chest. Then, she will be no more," Lindsey explained emphatically.

Brian laughed shortly. "This plays out like some late night horror film. What if I just turn Justin now?"

"You can do that, of course. But, he would never be able to safely leave your home. The ring does not protect a supernatural creature. He would be easy pickings for Melanie then."

"Okay, so your solution is to keep getting closer to Justin. Let things develop naturally. I'm not saying that I think it's impossible. I know I have never felt like this about anyone before. The boy is obviously special to me... and I intend to keep him in my life - but, true love, Linz? I don't understand that concept at all," Brian said in a mixture of disbelief along with profound hope that it could even exist for him.

"Just trust me in this, Brian. The love the two of you share has been destined from before you were ever born. It cannot be denied. Soon you will fully accept it for what it is and not just see it as mere lust. But, for now, we must remove her helper and get Justin safe. I really don't think he should be living alone... she can use anyone to get to him," Lindsey said, fervently hoping Brian accepted his destiny - and very soon.

"I actually took steps towards that goal earlier. I asked Justin to move in with me," Brian reluctantly admitted, knowing that would get all the hearts and flowers spinning about in his friend's lesbian head.

She clapped with enthusiasm, exclaiming happily, "That's wonderful, Brian! Why is he still here then? Why aren't you helping him move?"

"He hasn't accepted yet. I think he wants to... but he is a practical minded boy, he doesn't want to move too fast."

"Justin has a very solid head on his shoulders. Human or immortal he will always keep you on your toes," she nearly cackled. "Okay, you go get him another phone and I will stay here and watch his home. I won't let anyone get inside."

"Thank you, Linz. However, I am not leaving until you give me that name... "

"Fine. I was going to give it to you. It's more than apparent we need to deal with him," she grumbled. "Name is Chris Hobbs."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Brian snarled. "Okay, I need to go. Appears I have a hunting trip that should have been done the first time I heard that fucking name."

"Who is he?"

"Justin was a victim of a bashing years ago. Chris Hobbs was the perpetrator. Due to justice in the straight community as it is, and influential parents he escaped with community service. Justin nearly died from the encounter," Brian hissed. With a cold smile, he opened the door of Lindsey's car, looking towards her with ice in his eyes, saying in a clear, menacing voice, "It's time I go effected my own version of poetic justice."

"Wait, Brian. You can't kill Chris Hobbs now."

"Why the fuck not? I can't let this fucker continue to harass and potentially harm Justin."

"No, of course not. But, if you kill him, you are playing directly into Melanie's plan. She is obviously trying to use your violent nature to create a wedge between you and Justin... until she finds a way to destroy Justin. I will handle Chris Hobbs. However, there is one other thing you must do... and it needs to be done before Melanie does it for you," Lindsey said with trepidation.

"What's that?" Brian asked warily.

"Justin needs to hear from you that you killed Ethan Gold. As soon as Melanie realizes that the message is not getting to Justin, she will seek him out. You need to tell him... and it must be tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: A bit of angst developing in this chapter. But, at this point, sadly it's unavoidable. Trust me - in time it will work out! Thank you so much for reading & comments are always greatly appreciated! =)**

__

"Justin needs to hear from you that you killed Ethan Gold. As soon as Melanie realizes that the message is not getting to Justin, she will seek him out. You need to tell him... and it must be tonight."

**Chapter 18**

Brian closed Lindsey's car door, looking at her with fierce determination, hot fires of red glowing in his eyes. With an unflinching gaze, he spoke, "Linz, I need a favor."

"What is it?" she asked, watching him warily.

"I need for you to stay here and watch Justin's apartment."

Eyes narrowing in sudden awareness, she hissed at him, "Don't do this, Brian. Heed my warnings."

"You don't understand, my friend. It's not in me to let it go. This parasite has attacked what is_ mine. _That he did so before I knew of Justin's existence doesn't matter. And, we both know that it's his intent to kill Justin. He will pay by my hand for his past crimes... and for his desired future atrocities."

"Brian, I understand... but, you are playing into Melanie's plans. She hasn't possessed Hobbs for one good reason. She wants you to hunt and destroy him. Scaring Justin with your primitive nature is her last hope of driving a wedge in between the two of you. Keep in mind, if she does this... if she causes Justin to distance himself from you - he will be greatly vulnerable, ring or not," she stated earnestly.

"If you truly understand, me as I am... the monster that your sister created - you would also understand exactly why I must do this. Hobbs is, and always has been, a threat to Justin. He must be eliminated... and it will be by me."

Shaking her head in resignation, knowing Brian well enough to know she wouldn't be able to sway him, she nodded with regret. "I know Hobbs needs to be eradicated... and I understand how you should be the one to see to his destruction, but I am thinking about how Justin will feel. He is obviously a very sensitive young man. How do you think he is going to react to you not only killing his ex-boyfriend in your haste to claim him; as well as a murderous act of revenge?"

"He will learn to deal with it... "

"It is more than apparent that you are unwilling to listen to reason. I only hope you don't lose the most important thing of all, simply because you cannot rein in your vampire passions. After all this time, I would have thought you would have learned some degree of control," Lindsey snapped bitterly.

"I can't help who I am, Lindsey. And let's be realistic... in life I would have sought out this pariah as well. Perhaps, just a bit differently. Also, if it is as you say it is... and Justin is my soul mate, my decision shouldn't provoke a lasting effect. We are fated, right?" Brian returned arrogantly, thinking he could do as he wanted without any risk of consequences.

Lindsey glared at her friend, before hissing, "Sometimes I really hate you, Brian. Yes, you are fated... and I doubt that Justin could stay mad at you forever. But think about it... he is human. In his pain and confusion he could make some very bad choices... ones that could cost the both of you dearly. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I will take whatever risks are necessary to make Justin safe. Ridding Chris Hobbs of his miserable existence is merely the beginning. Your sister will be next," he snarled savagely.

"I don't dispute anything you are saying, Brian. I just say you need to practice a bit more subtlety... and think of the big picture. Primarily, becoming closer to Justin and having a chance of ending this damned curse!"

"Don't worry, Linz. I won't lose Justin, regardless of my predatory actions. He is_ mine. _Nothing and no one will keep us apart," Brian growled, determined to go to any lengths to protect what was his... and firmly chain him to his side. "Now, I know how thorough you are dear Lindsey. I am hoping you are going to make things quick and easy for me... "

"Meaning what, exactly?" she asked in confusion.

Smiling at her knowingly, he explained, "The quicker I perform this task, the speedier my return to Justin. Now, with that in mind, do you have an address of the soon to be executed Chris Hobbs?"

"You know me too well, my friend, to even need to ask that," she scoffed.

Brian looked at her expectantly; his impatience more than apparent. "We've wasted enough time discussing the problem, instead of resolving it. Just give me the address and it can be done."

"Fine. Just mark my words, Brian. This could end very badly for you," she warned, as she handed him a folded slip of paper, containing the address of his victim.

"I will handle what comes, Linz. Bottom line, this insect won't be around to cause Justin anymore pain. I will be quick... and I would like to introduce you to Justin when I return. I think it's time... and in Justin's best interest."

Nodding in agreement, Lindsey answered, "Yes, that's an excellent preemptive measure. I have been looking forward to getting to know your Justin. I will be waiting. Please be careful, Brian. Melanie could be anywhere... watching - waiting."

"I understand your concerns. However, my gut tells me she isn't anywhere near Chris Hobbs. She wants me to react violently. Well, wish granted," he laughed with a sinister edge.

"I think she will be in the shadows for now... waiting to see if Hobbs carries out his instructions, before planning her next move. Once she learns you gave into your anger, she will strike quickly. Justin must be out of her reach at that time."

"He will be. I will remove him from his home by force if need be. I will not allow her to harm him... now or ever," he snarled, before slipping out of the car, heading towards his destination with fierce, primal determination.

Lindsey half smiled after he left, her eyes focusing on the entrance to Justin's building, her thoughts very clear.

_For someone who no longer holds a beating heart... you sure have lost yours, my friend. I think I will keep you in the dark just a bit longer regarding the ending of your curse. Melanie, doesn't even realize you have the capability to return to your human form... not in your past time... but in this one, with Justin. And, the icing on the cake - you can be human and still live forever. But, you are not ready yet. Soon, my dear Brian, very soon._

_

* * *

_

Brian was pleased to arrive at his target's home in short order, circling it slowly; allowing his highly tuned senses to ascertain Hobbs was not only home... but of equal importance - he was alone. Further pleased, it was a house and not an apartment. Nobody would hear his sounds of terror... and screams, which there most definitely would be. He would use his power to obtain his invitation inside... and then it would be over for Justin's assailant... quickly and painfully.

He knocked on the door with three sharp taps, placing his most beguiling smile upon his lips, exhilarated that he would soon be avenging Justin. When the door opened, his eyes briefly assessed the hulking blond, finding himself immediately disgusted with this specimen. "Good evening. Mr. Hobbs, I presume?" Brian rasped out.

"Who wants to know?" he cockily demanded.

Brian chuckled in evil amusement.

_Oh, yes... this was going to be fun. Snapping this insipid human's neck into pieces would be a divine pleasure._

"Name is Brian Kinney. I believe you may have heard of me... " Brian said with his voice pitched low, a chuckle escaping when he viewed the look of terror in his prey's eyes.

Attempting to slam the door closed, which was met instantly with Brian's foot blocking him, Brian continued to taunt him. "Now, that wasn't very polite, Mr. Hobbs; and after I've been so generous working you into my very busy evening."

"I have nothing to say to you, Mr. Kinney," Chris whispered in fear, unable to pull his eyes free from Brian's fierce gaze.

Pulling the weak minded human deeper into his mind, Brian growled, "Oh, but I have much to say to you, Chris Hobbs. Now... I suggest you invite me inside." Brian's gaze, primal and mesmerizing, he softly purred, "Look into my eyes. Deeper. You will give me what I want. Invite me in._ Now_."

"Yes. Please come in, Mr. Kinney," Chris hollowly echoed, opening the door widely for Brian to enter.

Brian watched his victim in unmasked hostility as he stepped inside, commanding in a low voice, "Lock the door."

Unblinking and reacting automatically to Brian's demands, he moved to comply, his mind powerless to stop what was to come. Of course, Brian didn't intend to allow his prey the luxury of slipping into his death painlessly; most especially not after the act he had inflicted on Justin... his soul mate. As he waited for his victim to turn around, Brian thought,

_Oh no... it won't be that easy for you, Mr. Hobbs. You will suffer dearly for daring to harm what is mine._

"Turn around and face me," Brian snarled, whispering viciously.

Slowly, Chris turned, his eyes falling deeply into Brian's, blinking in confusion as Brian relaxed his control upon his mind. Chris' eyes widened in fear that was tinged with anger, as his senses gradually began to return. "How the fuck did you get in here, Kinney?"

Brian savagely pushed Chris backwards, smiling as it propelled him into the air, landing him swiftly on his ass, an end table breaking in the process; conveniently grazing the young man's temple, blood beginning to trickle out. He picked up a broken piece of wood, considering it carefully as he shook it threateningly over Chris' head, spitting out scornfully, "Hmmmm, now this should be familiar for you. Of course, you were the attacker... one that stalked and snuck up on an innocent boy, assaulting him mercilessly without warning."

"I remember. Taylor. Fucking disgusting faggot. He deserved to die... he should have died that night. But, that's okay. His time is drawing closer, either by my hand... or_ hers_," Chris foolishly responded.

Eyes glowing a bright feral red, Brian turned the wood in his hand, gazing at it thoughtfully, watching as Hobbs gingerly rose to his feet, smirking as his victim backed towards the door, obviously with the misguided thought that he could somehow elude what was going to happen. Prowling towards him, Brian hissed, "Going somewhere? I don't think so." Brian knew he had to act fast before his victim had the realization he could withdraw his invitation; in effect forcing Brian back outside. That simply wouldn't do. "You are pathetic... exceedingly so for a human. You didn't attack Justin because he disgusted you... no, Mr. Hobbs - you did it because Justin knew something you didn't want the rest of the world to know. You wanted his cock. Didn't you?"

"No, it's not true. I'm not queer... and I don't have to listen to this. You would say anything to protect that worthless fucker. I've been warned about you," Chris said, shaking his head in denial, still edging backwards to the door.

"We have wasted enough time here. It ends now," Brian snarled, as he lifted his arm, striking Hobbs along his bleeding temple with the jagged piece of wood, rendering him back to the floor; clutching his head in agony, yet still semi-conscious. "How does it feel? Imagine the incapacitating pain and horror Justin endured. Only there is one difference... _you_ won't survive your attack."

"Please, don't do this. I'll go away. I swear. I won't bother Taylor ever again," Chris sobbed, in sudden realization of what Brian had intended for him.

"You are correct. You won't be bothering Justin ever again. Goodbye Mr. Hobbs... I do wish I had the time to toy with you, however I need to get back to Justin," he told him, hunching down to the recoiling form, with ultimate menace.

Clearly seeing his death in Brian's feral eyes, Chris continued to plead his case. "Killing me won't stop her, Mr. Kinney. She is determined to destroy him. Maybe I can help you... "

Brian laughed, as his hands moved to clutch around Chris Hobbs throat. Savagely, he snarled, "I don't give a fuck about her. What I do care about is the damage you inflicted upon what is _mine. _For that alone... you are now going to die. Just relax and embrace your destiny. It will be over soon... "

* * *

Lindsey stepped out of the car, watching Brian's stealth approach. She nodded in understanding of what had transpired. Brian had shown no mercy. Killing him quickly had been for his own ends. If not for Brian's deeper desire to return to Justin, he would have tortured Chris Hobbs for hours.

"So it's done," she needlessly orated.

"Indeed it is. A most odious piece of vermin. The world is a much better place without him residing in it."

Smiling at Brian, she mused aloud, "You have such love for Justin... only you haven't fully grasped it yet. In the end, that is how he will probably eventually forgive you... but I do see some troubled times ahead for the two of you. In the meantime, we just have to keep him safe."

"I still don't understand this concept of love... however, I do know I will do everything to keep him safe... and I will_ not _lose him. I will take any necessary steps to ensure neither of that ever happens."

"I believe it will all work out, Brian. It's just going to take some time yet. Now, why don't you go see him... spend a few moments with him, before you introduce me to him," she suggested, all but pushing him towards the beckoning brownstone. "Ummm, but try not to fuck him. I really don't want to walk in on that!"

"You are asking a lot, Linz. How that boy makes me burn... " Brian reflected, his eyes already glazing over with lust.

Lindsey giggled, as she responded, "I love seeing you like this, Brian. I always knew you would find your soul mate... but seeing the changes taking place in you and feeling the passion only Justin can elicit, is more inspiring that I can begin to explain."

"Okay, how about you don't try then," he said, arching a brow at her. "I'm not looking to join the ranks of the lesbians anytime soon."

"How silly you are, Brian. Any type of genuine emotion and it automatically resorts to lesbianic to you. But, there is hope for you yet, my friend," she nearly cackled. "Now, go to him... I will be up soon."

* * *

Justin had finished up two of his nearly completed pieces, unsure if he was amazed or disappointed how long Brian had been gone. When Brian had left, Justin had the distinct impression he would be rushing right back to him. Such yearning had been in Brian's eyes... his posture stiff and tense; more than apparent that he had not wanted to say goodbye, yet knowing that he must. Of one thing Justin was certain - Brian was not accustomed to being denied anything he desired.

He thought back to Brian's earlier request. Living with him at Brian's palatial home. It would be the perfect solution. He could work... and he could be there when Brian awakened. He wouldn't have to miss him, simply knowing that Brian was always there. Justin had to be certain of Brian's commitment to him before he took that step. For Justin didn't have a doubt, once Brian secured that strong of a hold on him, there would be no going back. Of course, in his heart, Justin realized going back was a very unlikely option. No matter how different their lives may be, Justin had fallen irrevocably in love with Brian Kinney.

Moments later, Justin smiled as he heard the knock on his door, instantly knowing who was on the other side. Opening it with a bright smile spreading across his face, he invited, "Come on in, Brian."

Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin, charmed as always by his spectacular smile, yet irritated he wasn't being more cautious. Stepping inside, Brian looked around noticing Justin had made very productive use of his time. Approaching the finished paintings, he commented, "Very nice, Justin. These should make an excellent addition to your showing."

Justin blushed shyly, before saying, "Thank you, Brian."

"However, my boy, you are being very lax in my warnings. I could have been anyone on the other side of that door," he sternly reprimanded.

Moving closer and in a moment of courage, he brazenly wound his arms around Brian's neck; leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "But, you aren't just anyone. I knew it was you, Brian."

Brian growled at the feel of Justin in his arms, back where he knew the blond truly belonged... where he intended him to remain for now and the future to come. Sliding his arms around him, Brian pulled him closer, nestling his head against his chest, slowly stroking his hands up and down Justin's spine. Resting his mouth against the top of Justin's head, breathing him in deeply, Brian huskily purred, "If I didn't know better, I would say you missed me already... "

Raising his head to meet Brian's playful, yet fiery gaze, Justin murmured, "I would have to say the same for you, Mr. Kinney."

"Mouthy little twat. Haven't you learned yet about awakening the savage beast within? Perhaps, you need another demonstration," Brian rasped, his voice heavy with want as he closed the distance, capturing Justin's lips firmly underneath his own.

Brian's tongue slid out swiftly to take teasing swipes at his lips, growling in need when the perfect lips parted giving him the access he craved. He groaned out his approval as Justin's tongue moved to meet his own, their lips moving together in conjunction, each ravenous for the taste that could only be satisfied by the other. "Yes, that's it. Kiss me, Justin. Show me how much you desire my taste... one that equally resides within me."

"Ahhh, Brian. You taste so good. Feel so good," Justin whimpered, as he felt his knees weakening at the driving thrusts of Brian's tongue stabbing repetitive motions into his mouth, symbolizing the thrusting that each of them desired to fully explore once again.

"What you do to me, Justin... arousing the things I want to do to you," Brian hissed out sharply, his hands sliding down to clasp around Justin's luscious ass, forcing his hips forward to move him against his hardened cock.

"Do it, then. Fuck me, Brian. Over and over again," Justin virtually pleaded, as he slid his fingers into Brian's hair, angling his mouth closer - arching his entire body tighter to Brian's - aching for his vampire lover's total possession.

Emitting a harsh expletive, Brian reluctantly disengaged himself from Justin, his need so palpable he was shaking with the desire to fulfill it. Distancing himself, he sat on the couch, fixing glazed and hungry eyes upon him.

"Sadly, we need to talk first... and my friend will be here to meet you soon," Brian said, forcing his gaze away from Justin, trying to regain his control.

"The witch?" Justin asked.

"Yes... but a good one. However, there are things I must tell you Justin... and I ask that you hear me out."

Nodding, Justin sat beside him, looking at Brian intently, before saying, "You can tell me anything, Brian."

"First of all, I need you to remember that I am not human. I am a vampire. I have certain predatory, violent characteristics that I cannot change, whether I would like to or not," he began to explain.

"I think I understand that. As a vampire you are very primitive... deeper passions, but what does this have to do with us?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Sometimes, those vampire passions cause me to make decisions that I would not make in a more rational state of mind. I did something that might be construed as unnecessary... but at that time I was driven by my need. I was obsessed and blind to everything except having you. So, I took matters into my hands and sped up the process," Brian clipped out, determined that Justin would understand the choices Brian felt he had been forced to make.

Justin's eyes narrowed on Brian, a partial realization dawning. "This has something to do with Ethan, doesn't it?"

Brian nodded, his teeth clenching as it had back in the beginning just hearing Ethan's name upon Justin's lips. "I had never felt a response like this in 300 years of living. Now, I understand why. You are the one I have been waiting for all these years - my soul mate. I couldn't tolerate him touching you, no matter how casually it was done. Every time I watched the two of you together, I lost more control of my actions. The beast inside of me took over and I moved to separate the two of you forever. Once I did that, I never looked back."

"Ethan's strange behavior... it all makes sense now. You provoked that, didn't you?" Justin demanded to know.

"I did. I took his blood and controlled him. I couldn't let him have you. He was unworthy of you. Be honest, Justin. You never really wanted him, now did you?" Brian shrewdly asked.

"Maybe not," Justin sighed, knowing Brian's words to be true.

Brian laid his hand upon Justin's thigh, stroking it up and down, as he continued, "Despite my cunning approach, you always wanted me... from the moment we met. I felt it. Never had I hungered for anything as I did for you... as I still hunger... a hunger that we both know was echoed in you."

"There's more, isn't there?" Justin asked hesitantly, refraining from commenting further on Brian's observations.

"Yes, Justin. In a moment of my unfulfilled desire for you, along with utter rage at his defiance, I killed him," Brian said forcefully. "I had found out that night that Melanie was going to use him after his death, to haunt you. I destroyed him in a way that-that became impossible." Brian shuddered, as he watched the shock and pain filling Justin's eyes... along with the sudden paleness that fell upon his face. "And tonight, I was forced to kill again - this time for your own protection - although he deserved to die. Melanie had secured Chris Hobbs into her service to destroy you. He will never bother you again."

Justin's eyes widened in horror and anger wondering how fate had decreed this man as his soul mate. Stumbling, as he stood from the couch, he moved towards the door opening it with tears freely flowing, unseeing the concerned blond woman just poised to knock. Raggedly, Justin spoke, "I want you to leave, Brian. I won't tell anyone about this. Hell, who would even believe me?"

"You don't know me, Justin... but I implore of you... don't do this. Listen to him. The two of you are destined to be together. To defeat Melanie, you must do it united," the soft unknown voice spoke.

"Justin, you need to listen to me... to both of us," Brian demanded, refusing to allow Justin to push him away.

Lindsey grasped Brian's arm, knowing her friend could not manage much rejection from Justin favorably, pulling at him gently before he reacted badly. "Brian, we should go for now. Justin needs some time to come to terms with all you have told him."

"Time to develop ways to further push me away? I don't think so. You_ will _listen to me, Justin... _or_ you are coming with me," Brian hissed in primal intensity. "Don't forget, Justin. We are _fated _to be together."

Justin laughed harshly as he spoke the words that would force Brian's departure, uncaring of the danger it could place him in. "Your former invitation has been rescinded. I can't see you now. I don't think I_ ever _want to see you again!"

Brian cursed as his body physically was forced to exit Justin's home, merely from the direction of Justin's words. Forcing himself to not snarl or demand, Brian softly whispered, "Don't do this, Justin. We will work this out. You cannot deny your feelings. I willnot allow it. You are_ mine. _You will_ always _be mine." His eyes darkened seeing how his words affected Justin... how they would _always_ affect him. Neither fear - nor anger - mattered... Justin still wanted him.

Lindsey pulled at Brian, glaring as she mentally spoke to him,

_"This is not the right approach, Brian. Your lack of control is precisely what got you into this position. Just give him some space. We will watch over him."_

"I get that you are possessive, Brian. Fuck, in all honesty, it's a turn-on. Knowing that I am wanted that badly... by you! I can't begin to explain what that does to me. That being said, I now have to live with the knowledge that-that same desire led to Ethan's unwarranted death. How do I live with that?" Justin asked in despair.

Lindsey implored fervently, "Justin, I know you don't know me. But... you must follow your heart. I get that you are pissed at him... and rightly so. Just give it time. More importantly, give Brian a chance to show you all the good he has in him; because whether he admits it or not, there is a tremendous amount of it within him. In the meantime, be careful._ Don't _remove your ring or trust_ anyone_. Above all else, don't close yourself off to loving Brian. It is your true destiny."

Justin shook his head sadly; now conflicted and more confused than he had ever been. Before quietly closing the door on them, Justin pierced them with pained eyes, whispering almost brokenly, "That's the funny thing about destiny. You can either embrace it... or totally reject it."

****

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Once again - thank you all that are reading and commenting. I wish I could talk to you all individually, but if I did you would wait even longer for these updates. =)

**Chapter 19**

Brian allowed Lindsay to pull him away from Justin's apartment for one simple reason. He had no choice; Justin rescinded his invitation. As he walked down the steps of the brownstone, Brian's gaze kept pulling back to the entrance as if willing the blond to come out; further willing his limitations to be changed.

Clenching his fists in helpless fury, Brian walked silently beside Lindsay... inwardly thinking of how he could change the balance - once he had that boy alone again. He simply had to wait until Justin was out of the safety of his home and then he could take him. Brian smiled to himself. Take him he most assuredly would. Lock him away until he listened to all he had to say - and then they could pick up exactly where they left off.

As they approached Lindsay's car, she looked at him assessingly; intuitively knowing the wheels that were turning in Brian's mind and realizing she had to stop her friend from falling into destructive choices. There was far too much to lose now... and Brian needed to understand it. "Brian, I know what you are planning - and you need to stop this pattern now."

"Planning?_ Whatever _do you mean, Linz?" Brian responded coldly, uncaring if his friend knew or not... nothing would deviate him from his path to once again secure Justin.

"You have to allow Justin the opportunity to find his own way back to you. Forcing situations that he is not ready for, will backfire on you drastically," she harshly advised.

Brian laughed, before he answered, "That's priceless. You are telling a vampire to practice patience. By your own admission, I have waited centuries to find him - do you _really _believe I am going to wait for him to miraculously forgive me?"

"You have to if you want to end this curse and be with him," she snapped, as she opened her car door. "Holding him captive will not give you his heart."

"Perhaps I don't require his heart... and that's beside the point. Having him chained to my side will keep him safe. Living here - without me being able to enter - he is NOT safe," Brian whispered angrily.

"He will be fine for now, Brian. The ring prevents Melanie from touching him... and as you have dealt with Chris Hobbs - that threat is resolved as well."

"That's bullshit... and we both know it. Your sister can possess _anyone's_ body that she wishes, to get to Justin. The only place he is truly safe is in my home - and you know that to be true," Brian needlessly reminded her.

Lindsay nodded in understanding. "I realize he would be safer there, Brian... but he would rebel against you - possibly even harden his heart. If that happens - you will never be able to defeat Melanie."

"So, you suggest I just do nothing. That's just not me," Brian snarled.

"Not nothing exactly, dear friend. Remind him of what you have shared so far. Let him see how much you want him. In time, I believe he will accept that you did what you felt you had to do - understand that your reactions are part of your nature that you have little control over," Lindsay continued to urge him.

"Pretty little speech, Linz - in theory, anyways. But, answer me this - how do I practice that if the boy won't let me near him?" Brian returned in frustrated anger.

Lindsay arched her brow, looking on Brian in a surprised expression of disbelief. "Brian, you are joking, right?"

"Does it appear as if I am?" Brian asked, scowling fiercely.

She laughed lightly before the humor faded from her face, to change into one of utmost seriousness. "Brian, simply stated - it can't have escaped your notice just how much of an impact you have made on Justin already. Despite the hard truths he has just been forced to learn - he still won't be able to resist his pull towards you for long."

"I don't think we have the same boy in mind. Apparently you didn't see the despair and disgust on his face. He wants nothing to do with me, Linz," Brian growled in hostile anger.

"He was shocked, Brian. He had no warning of what you told him. And, remember he is human - with a sense of right and wrong that seems very strong. It's my feeling that he doesn't want to pull away... he merely feels that his intentions react to doing what's right," she answered. Looking at him shrewdly, with a playful smile she reminded him, "Don't forget - you are Brian fucking Kinney. How could the boy ever forget or resist that?"

Brian nodded and shrugged indifferently, as if accepting such words to be his due. "You're right. I am irresistible. Mark my words, Lindsay. I won't wait long for him to come around. If he doesn't do so quickly - I will make it happen."

"Try to imagine how you would feel in his position. Give Justin some time. I know that he will come around. Trust me, Brian... this boy cares for you more than you can possibly realize," Lindsay answered, her eyes glowing in the knowledge of the love she knew Justin held for her dear friend.

Brian curled his lips under, his eyebrow raising as he watched Lindsay's simpering expression. "I need to go and plan my strategy... and most importantly I need to remove myself before you become all lesbianic on me."

"Oh, I know... a fate worse than death - for certain," Lindsay chuckled, with a dramatic eyeroll. "But, yes... you do go on. Perhaps feeding your primal hunger will take some of the edge off."

"Yes, I do need to feed. However, only one thing will take the edge off - and that's having that boy back in _my _bed. Where he belongs," Brian returned with a resounding hiss. "I'll be in touch, Linz."

"Goodnight, Brian. Try to remember the connection you share with Justin. Don't do anything to further damage it. He will return to you. Soon. I just know it."

"I will try... but I can't make any guarantees," he answered with a terse nod, before stalking off into the night.

Lindsay shook her head with a mixture of sadness and joy flooding her heart. Her friend was so obsessed and captured by his soul mate. Patience would be unlikely at best. And... if she was feeling the vibes correctly coming from Justin's apartment, he was going to do something reckless to further challenge Brian's control. Poor Justin - so tormented in his knowledge about Brian - yet hopelessly drawn to him as well. How far would Justin go to make a statement to Brian? One to attempt to falsely convince his vampire lover that he didn't want or need him. If he did what Lindsay felt he was about to do - Brian's animalistic passions would be next to impossible to control.

* * *

Hours later, Justin gave up all attempts at working, even less, in thinking he could go to sleep. He felt as if his heart and soul had been violently wrenched from him. Brian... always Brian - almost from the very moment they had met. Why couldn't he get the man out of his head? _Especially, _after what he had done. He got that Brian had primitive and violent passions - ones that he accepted that he might have little control over - but to go to the lengths he had gone to remove Ethan permanently from his life? How could he in good conscience ever let that go?

Chris Hobbs; now that was a different matter entirely. Justin could see where Brian had thought he had to do that to ensure Justin's future safety. Right or wrong, he had killed Chris to protect him - but Ethan had been pointless and cruel. Justin knew he had never loved Ethan, nor had he truly wanted him - and Brian in his highly tuned intellect had to have known that. That had been jealousy at it's worse - and for no reason. Justin seethed that Brian had so uncaringly taken Ethan's life, all to further advance his own desires. Ones that would have been achieved without the evil measures he had taken.

Realistically, Justin knew his harsh dismissal to Brian probably wouldn't last. Brian was the most irresistible man on earth - and he knew it. If Brian decided to pull out all the stops to get Justin back - he knew he would be helpless. Even now, filled with rage and betrayal, he still wanted Brian. He further surmised he would always want Brian. Who wouldn't? However, Brian needed to suffer. He needed to learn a lesson about so coldly overtaking other people's lives. Most importantly, even if he was a vampire, he needed to accept that human life was precious. But how could he go about accomplishing that?

Justin smiled as a plan began to take root. He knew it was foolhardy - it could have dire consequences. Yet, he was tempted beyond belief. He just hoped it wouldn't be the cause of another innocent casualty.

Brian was outrageously jealous regarding him. That gave him a very useful tool in putting the primitive vampire in his place. Justin only hoped it wouldn't explode out of control. His decision made - regardless if he was doing so in error - Justin dressed in the tightest jeans he possessed, along with a shimmery, blue shirt. A combination that he knew would be very noticeable at his chosen destination.

He went into the bathroom, ran a brush through his hair, brushed his teeth vigorously, splashed on some cologne; then, critically checked out his appearance. He smiled at the result. _Yes, he looked damned good_, he thought. Brian would notice him right away; of that, Justin was certain. But, he wouldn't be allowed to touch him. Slipping into his coat, he pocketed his keys and wallet before locking the door and heading down the steps of his apartment - with one goal and destination in mind. Unbeknownst to Justin, a pair of kind and knowing eyes watched him from across the street, saddened to be proven right and hoping that it wouldn't emerge into an even larger disaster.

Justin was elated with his plan. Driving Brian crazy with jealousy - knowing that he could no longer have him - but, that Justin could extend that privilege to another lucky man. And where else to execute his plan then at the thumpa thumpa of Babylon? Brian's personal playground. Oh yes, tonight you will see what you have lost, Brian. You'll see what you are powerless to take, unless I choose otherwise. Granted, Justin realized Brian would most likely wear him down... but for now, Brian would suffer. He deserved to suffer for what he had done. Justin knew he would have to watch Brian closely and make certain he didn't harm an innocent. He hoped that Brian would remember what the first incident had cost him, and force the primitive impulses under control.

If Brian managed that - this plan would be effective. Unable to react, Brian would go crazy with jealous rage. As Justin approached the long line leading into Babylon, he thought,_ how poetic: the lion mastered by the cub._

Justin smiled as he finally reached the front of the line. He extended his card to the guard that was allowing entrance, whose demeanor suddenly appeared agitated and nervous. "Mr. Taylor? You shouldn't be in line. I thought I explained that to you the last time; you are to be admitted immediately."

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting," Justin smiled, as he watched the other bodies, coming and going from a very busy Babylon.

"Oh no, it's not good at all. Mr. Kinney wouldn't be pleased," the man continued in concern.

Justin frowned, hating the stab of emotion he felt at the mere mention of Brian's name, before he snapped, "I'm sorry. I realize you are only doing your job. However, Mr. Kinney's wishes do not really interest me. Now, may I go inside?"

"Yes, of course. Enjoy your evening, Mr. Taylor," the man answered nervously, looking away and back towards the crowd; wisely not wanting to become further involved.

Justin headed to the bar, giving a smile and nod to the familiar bartender. He wondered how long it would be before Brian was informed of his arrival - _if_ Brian was even here. Justin knew he needed to secure company quickly before Brian took the matter out of his hands entirely. He ordered a beer as he observed the crowded room. From the dancing, gyrating bodies, Justin thought it shouldn't be too difficult at all. Taking a long sip, Justin smiled as he caught the eye of two men in the middle of the dance floor; the lights shining down upon them, accenting their hard bodies. Each of them quirked a brow at him, one beckoning to him with a curl of a finger.

Placing his beer on the bar, Justin slowly moved out towards them, thinking this had to be just perfect. Justin allowed himself to be sandwiched between them, each of them beginning to touch him - their eyes clouding with lust for him. Justin's eyes flickered around, hoping Brian was present or would be soon. He had the feeling these two would be looking to be more private with him very quickly. Without Brian as an audience it would all be for nothing. A pleasurable interlude, perhaps... but it wouldn't satisfy his need for restitution. In his estimation, Brian writhing in jealousy would be the only result to accomplish that.

* * *

Brian walked aimlessly through the park, having just fed from his third victim after leaving Lindsay. One hunger satisfied... yet another one still raging inside of him. Justin. He needed Justin. Smiling to himself in the realization that he felt lost without him. Never had he felt so alone as when Justin had forced him out. Eyes burning with rage, he thought savagely:_ You won't keep me out indefinitely, Justin. You will **always** be mine._

"My goodness... someone is very hungry tonight," a voice rasped from close behind him, one that momentarily diverted his mind from Justin and towards the curse of his existence.

Turning around, his back tensing from the moment he heard her voice, Brian hissed, "Melanie. I've been expecting you to reveal your despicable self to me."

"Charming as always, my sweet Brian," she purred, stepping closer to him.

"I'm not_ your _anything... now or ever. I would have thought by now you would have gotten that through your head," Brian snarled.

She cackled with evil intent. Circling him slowly, her eyes moved over him in heated longing. She reached out, running a finger down his chest, whispering to him, "You could end this all, Brian. Come with me and I will leave Justin alone."

Brian snatched her hand, flinging her away ferociously, causing more laughter to fall from her deceptive lips. "You are a fucking liar, Melanie. You - leave Justin alone? You will_ never _do that... for you know what I know -_ he is the one."_

"He has abandoned you, Brian. His tiny human mind cannot accept you as you are. He is too pathetic to embrace your violent passions. He is unworthy of you. I will _never_ allow you to be happy with him," she hissed, her fingers outstretched like talons towards him. "You lost him tonight. Now, you have no choice but to accept your destiny - with me."

"You are a deluded and hopeless bitch. With or without Justin I will never be with you. Accept it and move on... or face the consequences. Don't forget I am not alone here, Melanie. I have the information to bring about your destruction... and when all is prepared - I will do precisely that."

Melanie's eyes burned with rage as she advanced even closer to the object of her obsessive love. "My sister doesn't understand the true depth of my power. But, she will, Brian. Oh yes, she will."

"You are a sick monster, Melanie... and completely delusional. _You_ have lost. Accept it. Leave this place now before events continue to destroy you forever. This is your only warning," Brian growled.

"I will accept only one thing, Brian. Perhaps I will never have you... but I_ will _be sure that you are never happy with _him. _I will not stop until he is dead. Once he is gone, you will have an eternity to mourn your lost love - knowing you could have saved him. Then, your destruction will be complete," she cackled evilly.

They both tensed as mocked applause sounded from behind them. Lindsay walked towards them, her eyes in cold contempt as she faced her younger sister, before flickering them softly at Brian, satisfying herself that he was unharmed. "It's the end of the line for you, dear sister. I won't allow you to continue to threaten these two."

"There is nothing you can do, Lindsay. I would advise you to stay out of my business," Melanie spat out, eyeing her sister maliciously. "He has already lost. Justin has cast Brian aside. It's finished for them."

"That's where you're wrong, Melanie. Justin's words came from deep pain. However, he still cares for Brian very deeply," she said, dismissing her sister's words as insignificant. Looking towards Brian, she was forced to make a decision she had hoped to avoid. "Brian, I want you to forget what I told you previously."

Melanie's eyes fired as she watched them, intuitively knowing where this was heading... seething in rage, as she would be powerless to stop it with Lindsay stalking her every move. Desperately she kept her fierce stance between them, rasping out, "Don't listen to her. It's over. The boy doesn't want you."

Ignoring Melanie completely, Brian asked, "Forget what exactly, Linz?"

"Justin is at Babylon right now... intent on driving you crazy in a jealous rage. He knows you can't react as you did with Ethan or you will risk pushing him further away."

"He's with a trick - _now?" _Brian exploded in what was nothing short of primal fury - shaking in a jealous frenzy; all but oblivious to Melanie's mocking laughter.

"Actually, two of them. But... relax; they are just playing with him on the dance floor - for now," she smiled.

"Does he intend to let them fuck him?" Brian snarled, hating how the thought was sending twinges of pain into his dead heart; unknowing that both witches felt it as well. One of which was inwardly glowing with the knowledge - the other one fuming in murderous intent.

Lindsay smiled, moving to Brian's side. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, I don't think so, darling. He wants to make you hurt as you have hurt him... and what better way to achieve that?"

"I need to get to Babylon -_ now_," he growled savagely. "But, you said I should forget what you said previously..."

Looking at her sister coldly, she answered, "Yes, this bitch has changed everything. We can't risk Justin's safety, not knowing who or what she will use to get to him. Do whatever you need to do to secure him."

Brian smiled in understanding, his eyes looking on Melanie with hatred, then back towards Lindsay with grateful acceptance of her words. Nodding, he spoke, "I think we know just the place, don't we? One that is impenetrable by this immoral bitch."

"Exactly, Brian. It might take longer for Justin to come around... but she has forced our hand. Go to Babylon and claim Justin... make him safe. Then we can continue our plan to rid ourselves of her, once and for all."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all that are reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it greatly! =) **

**Chapter 20**

Brian briskly walked along the pavement of Liberty Avenue oblivious to all the bustling motion around him. His thoughts and goals for this night decided... securing Justin once and for all, which in turn would make the blond safe. He also needed to let him know, once again, how futile it was to attempt to resist his own desires. They hadn't even begun to explore all the many pleasures he had planned for that man. Tonight, they would get back on track. When the night was over, Justin would _never _doubt who he belonged to - ever again.

As he neared the beckoning lights of Babylon, Brian found himself clenching his fists in fury - for a couple of reasons; one more so, than the other. Primarily, the unknown acts that_ his_ blond was now engaging in - with not one - but _two_tricks. Of course, secondly... having been subjected to an evening with Melanie - the scourge of his existence. How he wished he had the power to totally eradicate her on his own. Wipe her despicable presence from the face of the earth - once and for all. Lindsey said it could be done, however at this point he had not seen signs of any hope for such an occurrence. Would he ever, really? Or would he be forced to seclude Justin forever?

He decided that it didn't really matter. Justin belonged to_ him_now. They were connected. He would never let him go. If it meant the boy needed to remain in Brian's home indefinitely - that was exactly what he would do. In time, Justin would realize that Brian did what he had to, to protect his very life. However, for now, the blond would undoubtedly rebel. Brian could live with that in the knowledge that Justin would be safe. In this instance it was a shame that his vampire charm didn't penetrate Justin's subconscious - something that Lindsey had never explained. In fact, that part of Justin... he felt his good friend was holding back on him. She knew something, yet was not sharing. The question being - why?

Brian barely spared a glance at the long line trying to get into Babylon. He moved to the front doors to gain entrance immediately, knowing that was the path that would lead the hunter to his prey in the quickest manner possible. He gritted his teeth with the thought, _that better be the case_. Should Justin be in the backrooms with one or both of his ardent admirers - Brian was certain his fury would be incapable of any restraint. Just the thoughts of the two men having their hands on him, eyes lusting to have him, mouths salivating to taste him, had Brian burning with a jealous rage wanting to savagely rip limbs apart; to voraciously feed upon one and all until his hunger and anger had dissipated.

_No, Justin... if you know what's good for you... and the well being of mankind you will not let them have you. _

Brian was just at the entrance when his man at the door called out for his attention, a hesitancy in his voice that Brian knew never boded well.

"Uhhh, Mr. Kinney?" Charles asked, with an obvious degree of hesitation.

Looking at him sharply, Brian arched a brow as he asked, "What is it, Charles? I'm in a bit of a rush here."

"I wanted to apologize for an error... " he began, very nervously.

Eyes narrowing, Brian prompted him further. "Error?"

"Mr. Taylor waited in line for a long period of time. I had explained to him previously, per your instructions, that he was to never wait in line to enter. When I noticed him, I advised him again... and let him know you would be displeased with him being forced to inconveniently wait," Charles answered, looking at his employer in apprehension.

"What was Mr. Taylor's response to that?" Brian asked, with a slight smirk, easily imagining Justin's hot-headed reaction.

Flushing slightly, Charles admitted, "He, well... uhmmm didn't seem overly concerned with your thoughts on the matter. I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney. I will keep my eyes open further down the line in the future."

"No, Charles. You did fine. I prefer you to keep a closer look at what's coming up towards the front of the line. I will remind Mr. Taylor of his _special_invitation myself," Brian purred, his eyes momentarily glazing over.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that. Have a good night," he said, as Brian moved off with a wave, heading into his domain... with one goal in mind. Claiming Justin once more, determined that the boy would only leave Babylon in one of two fashions; walking willingly by his side or hoisted over his shoulder kicking and screaming. As fast as he could move, it didn't matter to him what the ending result would be. The rear entrance was ideally suited for a more speedy and discreet departure... and he had no problems in doing just that.

* * *

Justin smiled as he felt the hard cocks that brushed him from front and behind, knowing without a doubt Brian would be livid. He raised his hands above his head, moved his hips enticingly, unaware of the nod the two men gave each other. The one behind him began to nibble on his neck, as he grinded his cock against Justin's ass; the other running his hand down Justin's chest, before snagging his fingers through the loops of his jeans. Looking at him with lust heavy eyes, the one that had a grip on his pants, tried to urge and pull him off of the dance floor. "You're so fucking hot. Let's go to the backroom, blondie."

"Oh yes... let's go now," the other man whispered from behind him, as his tongue moved across Justin's neck like a slithering snake.

Justin's eyes widened perceptively, as he became more nervous - not wanting this to happen. At least not yet. At this point, he had found no confirmation that Brian was present... and that was the only reason he was doing this. He felt like ten kinds of a fool, but in his heart and soul he knew one thing without question - Brian was the only man he wanted; although, he still couldn't grasp what Brian had done. Could he ever possibly forgive him for such treachery? Would his heart - not to mention his body - even let him close the door on that mesmerizing man?

He smiled at each one of the hopeful studs, in turn, denying them with a slow shake of the head. "Nah. The night's young yet. I just wanna dance for now... but if the two of you want to go, I understand."

"Oh no, hot stuff. We can wait. There's no way we're letting someone else snatch you up," the man in front of him growled in unconcealed lust.

"Sounds good to me," Justin answered, happy he had pacified them for now. Nonchalantly, his eyes moved around the room, looking for any sign of the man that haunted him. After several passes, for as far as the eye could see, he had about given up, when he found him - in all of his perfect glory leaning up against the bar; his eyes devouring Justin - his posture stiff and unyielding. He watched as Brian's eyes flickered to his dancing partners - the rage blatantly clear within them. Moving them back to Justin's face, Brian shook his head at him, before his eyes crawled over his body, much like how one would admire their most priceless piece of jewelry. One that was viewed as owned exclusively.

Justin averted his eyes, unable to deny that fierce possession he found in Brian's gaze, knowing he should instantly refute it - but his heart and soul knowing that he could not. One thing was for certain, recent events had now proven without a doubt that he would never be free of Brian Kinney. Justin wondered if Brian realized that as well. If he did, well this was all for nothing. Brian would know unquestionably that he could have Justin back anytime he chose to do so. And, if Brian pushed that... how could he even stop him?

* * *

Brian gathered every semblance of control that dwelled within him not to walk over to Justin and pull him, by force if needed, away from the two tricks that were obviously attempting to lure what belonged to _him_. He knew he must bide his time... await for the appropriate moment. In a filled to capacity Babylon - he had to temper his patience. It was without a doubt the most difficult task he had ever been forced to endure. However, endure it he would. The eventual prize was worth everything. He further realized - Justin had always been worth it... and he always would be.

He heard the approach of his friends a short distance away, inwardly groaning at the timing. His mood was most assuredly not favorable for their antics tonight. Rolling his eyes he watched as Emmett and Michael plopped down beside him. Emmett promptly ordered a Cosmo and a beer for Michael; as they looked at him with interest as they always did. Emmett, generally to see who Brian was stalking on that particular night; Michael, always having the look of hopeless adoration. He _so_didn't need this right now.

Brian decided his only course of action was to momentarily divert his attention from Justin and towards these two... effectively getting them gone, at the very least out of his general vicinity.

Quirking a brow, Brian taunted, "So... twinkle - toes, how's the design business?"

"Oh, just fab-u-lous, Brian. My services are in such demand... so if you need an event planned I'd advise you to get it booked way in advance... " Emmett said airily, as he took a delicate taste of his drink.

"I'll keep that in mind, should I ever be in the market for a queened out affair," Brian snorted, seeing Emmett's pained look of outrage.

Michael sputtered a protest, "Brian, must you be so outrageous? Emmett has worked really hard to build up his clientele."

"Hmmm, I'm quite sure he has... in a multitude of ways," he chuckled, his smile fading as instantly as it had descended upon his face. His heart plummeted as he watched Justin preceding the two tricks away from the dance floor, heading directly to the backroom. His eyes blazed in fury, turning to momentary admiration for the blond's gumption as Justin winked at him, as he moved past them - the two men unwisely running their hands all over him.

Emmett suddenly burst into laughter upon seeing Brian's savage expression, covering his face with his hands, only partially muffling his delight.

"Got a problem, Honeycutt?" Brian demanded to know.

"Oh, I don't... but it appears you do, Mr. Stud of Liberty Avenue. Wasn't that the little piece of meat you were chasing in here last week? So did you have it... or did he turn you down?" Emmett taunted, in an obvious attempt to exact retribution.

Michael looked at Emmett incredulously, as he scoffed in disbelief. "No little blond trick would _ever _turn Brian down. You had him... right, Bri? Now it's back to business as usual... moving onto your next prey."

"Shut up, Michael. You don't know shit," Brian growled, as he proceeded to follow Justin into the backroom, knowing he had to act quickly now... and do it discreetly. But, one thing was for certain... neither one of those two Lotharios would fuck Justin. He would not allow it..._ not now _or _ever!_

* * *

Brian worked his way through the backroom, ignoring all the catcalls that came his way, the hands that tried to grasp at him; determined not to be distracted from his goal - finding Justin and showing him unequivocally that no man would ever be allowed to touch him. Brian smiled in savagery as he found his prey with his back up against the wall, one of the men stroking Justin's chest, licking a path up towards his neck; the other on his knees swiftly unsnapping those oh so tight 'fuck me' jeans. They would have a discussion about that, as well. When and where it was permissible for him to wear_ those_jeans.

For the first time, Brian took a good look at both of the men... almost laughing as he did so. He didn't know why he hadn't recognized them immediately. This would be too easy. Ironically, he had taken their blood just a week ago, then used his mind control afterwards to erase their memory. It would just take one thought inserted in their minds... and they would be adequately handled. Then Justin would be alone - for a moment anyways.

Slitting his eyes, Brian issued a silent command, one that both of them would be powerless to resist. _Look at me. Release the blond and follow my voice_. Brian watched as they both paused in their actions to search out the owner of the voice, unable to determine it's origin. _Yes... that's it. Now, heed my commands. You don't want the blond. He isn't what you crave tonight. Look into each other's eyes. Succumb to your desires. Leave now and go satisfy your hunger.  
_  
Justin looked on in mystified amusement as Brian stared down the two tricks, watching as they quickly made their departure immediately after Brian had released their gaze. His humor turned to trepidation, as Brian sauntered over to him, the fire in his gaze unmatched by anything he had ever viewed previously. Justin swallowed nervously, as Brian braced his arms on the wall, on each side of Justin's head. He leaned in closer to devour Justin with his penetrating gaze.

"Back off, Brian. I... ah, don't want this... not with you," Justin stammered, knowing it was a blatant lie; realizing it wasn't even convincing to his own ears.

"Oh you want it, Justin. However, I quarrel with the technique used to bring about my reactions. You want me. You will _always_want me," Brian growled, his eyes fastening on Justin's full, pouty lips with hunger.

Justin moved his hands up to push some space between their chests, finding it unyielding to the pressure he tried to exert; watching as Brian's eyes darkened at Justin's abrupt touch. "Please, let me go, Brian. No good can come of this. We just don't fit properly."

"Oh, I'd say we fit perfectly, my boy. And, I thought I had been more than clear - I will never let you go. Now, I was thinking... you came back here not only to provoke my wrath, but to get your dick sucked. How about we just make sure you complete both of your tasks," Brian rasped, as he did the unthinkable and fell to his knees before him, shocking not only Justin, but the rest of the backroom within eyesight of them.

Justin had no way of knowing Brian didn't do this in the backroom... or anywhere, for that matter. Tricks serviced him. He didn't go down on his knees to pleasure another. If he wanted a dick in his mouth, it was done privately. Watching as Brian reached into his already unzipped jeans, to remove his burgeoning cock, Justin moaned out an additional protest. "Brian... stop. Please. I can't do this... "

"Of course, you can. You need it. Don't you, Justin? Just think of what you are accomplishing that none has ever done before you. Now relax and enjoy. You know I'm going to have what I want. I always get what I want... " Brian snarled, as he slid his hands inside the back of Justin's jeans, sinking them deeply into the flesh of Justin's perfect ass, yanking him forward as his mouth fully engulfed Justin's cock. Brian smiled around the shaft that he knew he would never tire of feeling pulse within his throat.

Justin's hands reached out in an attempt to push Brian away, even knowing he was lost to everything outside of the sensations only Brian could elicit within him. Mere moments later, Justin was moaning out Brian's name as his tenacious vampire lover began to use his special skills to push him towards the brink quicker - heading him into the sweet abyss that he knew only Brian could so intensely provoke.

As Brian's ministrations upon Justin's cock escalated, he ran a finger down the tempting crack of Justin's ass; knowing without a doubt his cock would be buried to the hilt inside of it once he had his blond safely home. Brian growled in voracious hunger as the first droplets of Justin's release hit his tongue, to be followed by shooting deeply down his throat. Once the aftershocks had settled, Brian deftly zipped Justin up, before slithering his body upwards to press himself tightly against Justin. Brian's eyes bored into Justin's as he moved in to claim his lips, before he hissed against them in commanding fashion. "Now, you will come with me. I am nowhere near finished with you tonight... "

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: First of all, please forgive me for the cliffhanger, but it's where this needed to end. Secondly, at last we have some answers regarding Justin's ability to resist Brian's powers. Unfortunately though - this is one of those times where answers provoke even more questions. But, trust me - all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading & please continue to leave your thoughts! =)

**Chapter 21**

Justin laughed as he stared at Brian in what was nothing short of incredulous disbelief. Shaking his head in profound amazement, Justin's laughter quickly fell away upon seeing the stony, almost sober expression on Brian's face. His eyes widening, a shocked frown marring his features, Justin remarked, "You're serious. You really think I'm going to leave with you... "

"I don't _think _it, Justin. I know it," Brian growled softly. "Now, I suggest you go collect your coat... and refrain from pushing my limits any further tonight- "

"Refrain from pushing _your_ limits? Do you fucking hear yourself?" Justin stormed back in exasperated anger. Between clenched teeth, in a quiet tone, having at least the self-preservation not to be overheard, he continued, "There is nothing to induce me to go with you - _anywhere_."

Brian's eyes flared, as he moved closer once again, his body almost pressing Justin's against the wall. Leaning closer, Brian's eyes glowed in a feral light, as he rasped only loud enough for Justin to hear: "You still don't understand what provoking the savage beast in me can unleash." His eyes, moved away from Justin to light upon the other men in the backroom, most lost in their own personal sexual frenzy; some discreetly watching them from a distance - curious about the blond that had Brian so riled. "Perhaps you need a demonstration of exactly what my fury... not to mention my special need for you can elicit."

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't do anything here... at your own club. And, I doubt even you could incapacitate this many people without one or more getting away," Justin said dubiously; while not entirely certain of the validity of his words.

Brian laughed coldly, before continuing, "My dear boy, you have no idea how quickly I can move... what I can do with one flick of my wrist. And, as far as not being able to induce you to leave... that is not even necessary. You have two choices. Leave willingly by my side or I simply just take you. Your choice, Justin... but, choose quickly."

"You can't just take me out of here kicking and screaming. Someone would try to stop you... and once they did, you would more than likely reveal yourself. I can't believe you would risk exposure merely to whisk me away... " Justin answered tremulously, not certain he believed even half of his brave assumptions.

Brian's mesmerizing eyes, moved lustfully over every visible inch of him, before he purred huskily, "You are very much worth the risk, Justin. At this point, I can't think of anything more urgent than possessing you."

"Nobody is worth actions that could result in your destruction. Maybe we should just accept that we are oil and water - we simply don't mix," Justin answered, knowing he was failing in keeping the sadness out of his voice.

"On the contrary, Justin. I think it was just proven mere moments ago... just how exquisitely we do mix. A demonstration I expect to have returned in kind... " Brian rasped, his voice and eyes tinged with an intangible lust. "Now, once again I will urge you - leave with me now. I would so hate for there to be unpleasant consequences... or to take you away in a manner that could prove embarrassing for you."

Justin rolled his eyes, as he replied tautly, "So kind of you to take my well being to heart. Oh... I forgot... you don't have one."

"Touche, little boy. However, the truth of the matter is that your well being is of paramount importance, which is a large part of why I am determined you come home with me tonight," Brian told him fiercely, ready to grasp him forcibly if needed and whisk him away to safety.

"The witch again? I would have thought if I had severed my ties with you she would back off... " Justin answered, realizing the statement in itself was blatantly false as it was more than obvious to the both of them that Justin had done anything but that.

Brian moved even closer, completely crowding what little of Justin's personal space remained. He reached out to softly stroke the side of Justin's face, his eyes showing his satisfaction in the knowledge he possessed, regarding Justin's true inclinations towards him. Oh yes, he would take him to safety... away from the clawing hands of Melanie... they would even talk. He would try to make Justin understand why he made the choices he did. But,when that was done, he could pick up where they left off.

Continuing to stroke Justin's cheek, his eyes so intense they gave off the impression he was trying to crawl inside of his mind, Brian spoke with a heated longing that made Justin sharply catch his breath. "You will never sever ties with me, Justin Taylor. That is something I won't allow. We are meant to be together; despite anything I have done, I think you know this. Come with me now, please. I don't want to just take you... I want you willing... and we have so much to talk about."

Justin flushed under Brian's heated and attentive gaze. He felt as if he had been holding his own, until Brian had not only asked... but said _please_ as well. It didn't matter how short of a time he had known Brian... Justin knew unequivocally that was not standard procedure for Brian Kinney. Brian Kinney did not ask... he just took what he wanted; that he wanted it to be Justin's choice told him maybe it was something that_ was_important to Brian. After he discovered what Brian had done in his almost obsession to have him, Justin had fretted that he was a mere object to him. But, could it be more? Was it possible Brian could actually care? Justin knew he would probably kick himself for all kinds of a fool later, but he knew there was only one way to find out. He was going with him.

"Alright, Brian. I'll go with you. You're right... we do need to talk. But, for now... talk is all I'm going to promise," Justin acquiesced, as he allowed Brian to escort him towards the backroom doors. Then, following him as he guided him towards the backdoor and away from the prying eyes and bodies still enjoying themselves at Babylon.

Brian smiled, knowing he had won. Justin would soon be safe... and whether his delicious blond liked it or not - he would be staying with him. Realistically, he knew it wasn't practical to think to hold him in his home indefinitely, but for now he found it to be a workable solution until they found a way to rid themselves of Melanie, once and for all. In the meantime, he would use each and every moment to his advantage - chaining the boy to his side - now and forever.

* * *

Melanie watched Lindsey shrewdly, with a calculating glint in her cold eyes. She tried to probe her sister's mind, but to no avail; Lindsey had erected impenetrable barriers. "You are keeping something from me, dear sister."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Melanie," she scoffed, wishing she could sense that Brian had Justin safely in his home; so she could separate herself from her vicious sister.

"Your interest in the human is not normal. In fact, I would say you are more interested in _him_than in Brian. Now, why is that?" Melanie asked maliciously, the wheels obviously turning in her mind; enraging her that she couldn't determine the answer.

"As always you are delusional, Melanie," Lindsey evaded. "You have known all along how committed I am to seeing Brian and Justin fulfill their destiny."

"Destiny... " she sneered. "I wouldn't count on that."

"Oh, I would, sister. In fact, they are together right now... and oh yes, I can feel a cocoon of safety around Justin right now. They have just stepped inside of Brian's home."

Melanie's eyes filled with hatred, as she moved closer to her sister. Eyes probing her, still trying to decipher what Lindsey was hiding, she spat out, "He won't hold him there forever. The boy will find a way to leave... and when he does,**_ I _**will be waiting for him."

"You will_ never_ harm Justin! I will hound you day and night. To _hell _with your destruction coming from their unity. Continue to threaten Justin... and I will kill you with my own hands!" Lindsey snarled, knowing the loss of her temper could lower her barriers... and her sister could learn the secret that had been buried for centuries.

"If you could do that, you would have done it long ago, sweet sister," Melanie continued bravely, while not altogether certain of her words. Never had Lindsey displayed such hatred, not even when she had cursed Brian. And, once again, she knew her sister's anger was not directed towards her concern for Brian... it was centered around Justin. _But, why? More specifically, why was that insipid human so important to her? _

"Don't count on it, Melanie. This ends now. I won't allow you to come between them, _or_to hurt Justin," Lindsey said, her hands clenching into fists beside of her, trying to keep the mental image of Justin out of her mind... most particularly, her love for him.

Lindsey cringed when the maniacal laughter erupted from her sister. She had gained a glimpse, however... of how much... she wasn't certain. Now it was more imperative than ever that Justin remain in the safety of Brian's home. She lifted her eyes to see the shocking, incredulous awareness spilling upon her face; cursing herself for allowing Melanie to rile her with such ease.

"Well, well... isn't this interesting? You love the human. Very deeply. Although, he isn't really human, now is he? So tell me, dear sister... how long have you known that Brian's soulmate is in actuality our long lost brother? The one that I had always been led to believe had died... at birth..." Melanie said, cackling in pure evil.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Justin cautiously preceded Brian into his home, suddenly realizing this might not have been the wisest of choices. He walked around nervously as Brian secured the doors, obviously making the statement that_ he_ and _they _were in for the night. He had to wonder if he insisted to be allowed to leave - would Brian agree with his request? Raising his eyes to a slowly approaching Brian, he had his answer as he viewed the hot determination within his gaze. Swallowing deeply, Justin asked with trepidation, "So... now what happens?"

"Well, we could always adjourn our conversation to the lower quarters of my home... " Brian rasped, eyeing Justin with overtly blatant hunger.

"There's no _way_ I'm going downstairs with you... to your _bedroom_," Justin spat out. His eyes narrowing in growing alarm at Brian's predatory gaze, Justin said in warning, "Stop looking at me like that, Brian!"

"Like what, sweet boy?" Brian purred, slowly circling his prey, waiting for the precise time to pounce.

Closing his eyes, forcing himself to focus on all that was wrong between them... and not the incredible pull he felt towards this man, he succinctly answered, "Like you're waiting on your opportunity to devour me. It's not going to happen, Brian."

"Isn't it? Oh Justin... I forget how inexperienced you are sometimes; I'd imagine it comes from moving in the circles I frequent. Such innocence is not the norm in my world," Brian mused, as he reached out to trail his fingers through Justin's blond hair. "But... I can't allow you to delude yourself, Justin. I am allowing you to control the pace. Never think in your wildest imagination that I am not in total control here. I can take you anytime of my choosing. Or do you seek a reminder? Will that make you feel better in your eventual surrender, because if that's all it will take - I will more than happily accommodate you," Brian snarled, his eyes red and glowing from his need to possess him once again.

Jerking his head backwards, Justin took a precautionary step back trying to distance himself from Brian... knowing something had to distract him quickly before he set out to do exactly as he just forewarned. Clearly seeing the fire burning in his gaze, the harsh line around his lips; Justin knew this was no idle threat. "Uhhh, Brian... that won't solve the problem. We both know that you can make me want you. For that matter, you can make _any _man desire you."

"I don't want just _any_ man... and you know that. I want you... over and over again. Which in itself is a profound revelation. I don't fuck anyone more than once, in life or death. And, yet... I desire you with my every waking moment. I scoffed at this soul mate connection when Lindsey first explained it to me... however, now I do not. You were meant to be _mine_, Justin Taylor. It's something that is bigger than either of us. I won't admit that I always like it... but it exists no matter how either of us feel about it," Brian growled, his eyes fastened on Justin's plump, juicy lips.

"I don't like it... not at all, nor can I dispute what you say. I just don't know if I can resign myself to this violence that can erupt within you at any given time," Justin said, his eyes sharp and fastened on Brian.

"Justin, I can't say that I won't ever react on my rage again. All I can do is promise I will try to stay under control. I can say in all honesty I have _never _attempted to do that for anyone... " Brian whispered, his gaze unflinching in his determination to get through to Justin.

Justin smiled, shaking his head in amazement. "It's so difficult for me to remain angry at you... but, this is not an easy matter to let go. I just don't understand how you thought that killing Ethan was okay to do. And, I don't see any way you can explain that away."

"I _can't _explain it away, Justin. All I can say is I was driven at the time by my lust and need for you. I was overcome by jealousy. A human emotion that I have no experience with - undoubtedly nothing to draw on in order to effectively neutralize it. In my defense, and I realize I have precious little of that - he goaded me exceedingly, continuously taunting me that I would never have you... that you would never grow to care for me. Once I snapped and made the decision, my rage was irreversible. There was no going back."

"I can fathom that Ethan may have pushed you in certain instances... but to so heartlessly kill him; how do I just shrug that off?" Justin asked, not wanting to admit that he was looking for a reason to let it go so he could be with Brian... but knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

"I am no longer human, as you well know, so I can't answer that in a way that will put it in a neat little package for you. All I can say is this: I didn't do it for some primal need to kill. I was eaten with this jealousy that I didn't and still don't understand. I am _never_ jealous... but with you I am exceedingly so. Even tonight, watching you with those tricks I wanted to rip them apart. Justin, don't intentionally provoke anger within me, as I may not be able to control it the next time," Brian replied in surprised amazement, that he _had_ managed _to _control himself.

"Are you aware that I proceeded to tell everybody that you belonged to _me_," Brian asked? "I don't think you understand certain aspects about me, Justin. What happened in the backroom is not me either. I don't go down on _anyone_ in public... nor am I _ever _fucked!"

Awareness suddenly falling upon Justin's face, he observed, "Ahhh, that explains the looks we were receiving. The legendary Brian Kinney was going down on a trick."

"Stop right there, Justin. Don't _ever_ refer to yourself as a trick. That I will _not _tolerate," Brian hissed in reaction, causing Justin to flinch under the anger in Brian's eyes.

"Sorry, Brian. I don't see myself like that. Not ever. It's just a way to explain how they would have perceived what happened between us. I guess I figured you didn't do it often... but I didn't even consider that it was something that has _never _happened," Justin said in total bewilderment of what Brian had displayed to the world.

"They are _nothing_. However, that was a first. I have never sucked off a man at Babylon... they line up to service _me_," Brian replied cockily.

Justin smirked answering, "I'm sure they do. Has anyone ever fucked you in public, Brian?"

Brian looked at Justin incredulously. "I have been fucked two times - total. Both times when I was alive, just to experience what that burn feels like. I am a top... not a bottom. First, last and always."

"I guess that explains much... and follows with your dominant demeanor. But, Brian... you do understand that in a real relationship - providing that you actually want one - give and take is required."

"Justin, is that your - not so subtle way - of asking me if you can fuck me?" Brian smirked, moving directly into what limited space Justin had been allowed to maintain. Reaching up, Brian trailed his hand down the side of Justin's face, whispering softly, "Well, if _that's _what it takes to further convince you of my complete regard for you, let's just resolve that here and now."

Justin looked at Brian warily, before asking, "What do you mean, Brian?"

Brian caught Justin's hand within his own, fire blazing in his eyes, before he gave the offer he had never extended to another human. "Come downstairs with me, Justin. Fuck me - _right now." _

* * *

Lindsey laughed, in an attempt to shrug off Melanie's accusations... unsure of how best to handle this situation. "That's completely ludicrous, Melanie. Justin Taylor is 21 years old, with a birth family... and very much human. That's not even possible."

"I don't say that I understand how this came to be... but I do think that you do, sister. I would love to hear all about it. But... perhaps I should just make contact with my brother instead," Melanie taunted her menacingly.

"What do you mean? Justin is in Brian's home now... you are unable to enter," Lindsey reminded, fishing for exactly how much Melanie had now deciphered.

"I know that... thanks to you," she spat out viciously. "However, if he _is _my brother, I can speak in his mind... and you know that. Granted, I cannot harm him. He is a warlock... his power supersedes ours. Unless, of course, he doesn't know. If that's the case then I am fully capable of destroying him."

"Have you forgotten the curse, Melanie? Brian's soul mate can't be harmed by a supernatural creature," Lindsey reminded, hoping Melanie wouldn't realize what she had omitted.

Melanie laughed shrilly, before responding, "You don't think I'm fool enough to fall for that, do you, Lindsey? The curse stated - a _human _soul mate is incapable of being destroyed by a supernatural being. However, that's not the case here, is it? Justin is not human. If for whatever reasons he has not claimed his powers... he is defenseless... and I can kill him. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. But, about the ring - it's all a hoax, isn't it, dear sister?"

Lindsey glared at her sister with hatred and murder burning within her eyes. "You are a fool. The power Justin holds within him can strike either or both of us down... and you want to fuck with _him_? However, it doesn't matter. I love him and I will protect him."

"So, you admit it! Justin Taylor is our brother... "

"Yes, damn it. He has been in a protective bubble for centuries. He has no knowledge of who he truly is. The ring has been my link to him. When it's removed and destroyed his powers will be realized... and then I have no doubt he will destroy you. Why wouldn't he when you are the demon that we had to hide him from for all of these years?" Lindsey hissed in total fury that she had been forced to reveal this secret before Justin even knew, or was ready, to embrace his complete destiny. "If you have any sort of self-preservation remaining, you will spend your time devising a way to ingratiate yourself to Justin - for all you have not only attempted to do to him - but to Brian as well."

"It no longer matters, Lindsey. Brian is a dominant force. He will never be able to commit to a man more powerful than him. As soon as Brian sees Justin's powers in action... they will be finished. And then finally, things will be as they should be."

"You are so fucking delusional. It doesn't matter what happens with Brian and Justin... he will never want you. _Ever_. However, I wouldn't count on knowing Brian's reactions. He loves Justin. He will never walk away from him. Isn't it beautiful, sister? Brian and Justin will be together, forever - both of them forever young - and Brian won't have to turn Justin, in order for that to happen."

Melanie's eyes glowed with insane hatred, as she hissed out, "Don't count on it, Lindsey. All I have to do is lure Justin out of that house and finish it all. I will use the lure of my whispers and he will be incapable of resistance. Then, our long lost brother will indeed be dead... as he always should have been."

"I don't think so, you vicious bitch! As we speak, Brian has just taken Justin down to his lower level - impenetrable by anyone - even sound. As long as they are down there - he won't hear you. It ends tonight, Melanie. Everything is now complete," Lindsey goaded her sister.

"Complete how? They have not professed their love for each other... nor has Justin forgiven Brian," she sputtered doubtfully.

"Oh, but you're wrong. Brian has just offered himself to Justin in a manner that portrays his love for him... and Justin has forgiven him. The circle is now complete. Next, Justin will begin his transformation. You have lost, Melanie. Accept it and leave now or face the wrath of our soon to be empowered brother. Choose wisely, dear sister, in what could be one of the few choices you have left," Lindsey cackled in excited glee, as she moved away towards Brian's home, intent on protecting Justin until the hour of his awakening... which must be tonight.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, sadly the end is nearing - but not quite yet! This chapter is mostly some much needed PWP with the boys... but it leads us towards the big finish as well. I anticipate this story to finish with 25 chapters - which would mean only two more after this one. I will hate saying goodbye to this one. It has owned a large chunk of my heart, but unfortunately they all must end. As always, I thank everyone who has been reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 23**

Justin watched with a great deal of trepidation as the steel doors closed behind him - once again securing him underground with his vampire lover. What was he thinking? Coming down here with Brian after all that had happened - did he have his own personal death wish or no self-preservation whatsoever? All in all, they hadn't really resolved anything yet. Not at all. Justin already knew that Brian was a vampire, with decidedly jealous and predatory instincts. Brian protested that the jealousy that now resided within him hadn't been a part of him before he had met Justin - but it was still a very large obstacle to overcome if they were ever to be truly together.

The next question was - did he want a future with Brian... a long committed one? Justin shook his head, calling himself all sorts of a deluded fool for even attempting to convince himself that he didn't want exactly that. Even in the face of what Brian had done, still Justin couldn't get the man out of his head... and truth be known - his heart. Whether it was something Brian could feel or even accept, Justin knew the truth. He was madly... and at this point it seemed - unconditionally - in love with this beautiful predator.

Of course, he didn't dare reveal the secrets of his heart. That would give Brian the ultimate weapon... and such with a primitive beast the likes of Brian Kinney would be the worse thing he could possibly do if he ever hoped to keep his head about him in this relationship.

Relationship? Did he really just think that? Yes, he did... and he knew that was exactly what his heart wanted, no matter if his head told him that wasn't the wisest of choices. Could Brian ever love him in return? Justin lifted his eyes to meet Brian's smoldering gaze... one that appeared to crave, to possess his very soul. Brian didn't get it, though. At least not yet. His vampire had already done just that... perhaps on the very first night they had met.

Brian turned to prowl towards Justin noting with amusement how Justin hovered against the door... the impenetrable door that the blond could not open until Brian allowed it. At this point in time, Brian didn't foresee that being an occurrence; for Justin wasn't only here for his own personal pleasure - and he most assuredly was here for that - he was also here for his own protection. And, protect this beautiful dynamo was exactly what he would do; along with fulfilling both of their desires. Brian knew not just for tonight... or the next night to come. It would be an infinite number of passionate interludes - ones that he couldn't ever envision wishing to end.

Justin quivered as Brian's finger slowly stroked his lips, eyes mesmerized by his beautiful vampire. _Damn, he was the most spectacular sight in all of creation_, Justin thought to himself. How could anyone ever resist such beauty... such unparalleled passion? Nobody could... that's why Brian would always get whomever he wanted... whenever he wanted. Knowing that he was the object of what now appeared to be Brian's constant desire filled Justin's heart with sweet emotion... and his cock pulsing with excitement and hungry need.

"Uhhh, Brian. I still don't know if this is a good idea," Justin hedged, still half-heartedly trying to fight what he was feeling; both of them knowing his words to be blatantly false. "Maybe, it's just too soon... I uhmmm - I'm thinking I should just go..."

"Justin, are you nervous? That stammering, little boy demeanor makes me want to completely devour you... " Brian rasped out huskily, his burning gaze upon Justin's lips, eyes darkening a feral red when pulled to the throbbing pulsepoint in his throat. "Oh yes... and feed on that delicious blood of yours. Nothing tastes better than you. I'm ravenous for a taste of you... come on Justin, turn your neck to me... offer me that taste. You know you want to... you know how hard it makes you. And then you can do what you came to do... "

Justin swallowed tremulously. "You mean, fuck you?"

"Mmmmm, yes. Pound me into the mattress... but, remember turnabouts fair play. Meaning simply - then I will rim you - ram you so hard you will have to crawl out of my bed," Brian hissed, his hands making quick work of removing Justin's jacket and shirt... knowing he had to have the feel of the blond's bare skin - _now_.

Eyes falling helplessly into Brian's, he felt pulled into that sensual vortex that only Brian could elicit within him. Justin knew it had nothing to do with vampire aura or mind control... it was all about their connection. One that he'd been a fool to ever think he could effectively resist. All he wanted was Brian... first, last and always. To hell with all the rights and wrongs between them right now - this feeling between them was all that truly mattered. Justin nodded, before bracing his back more firmly against the door, turning his neck in supplication; waiting for Brian to respond and take what he so desperately wanted and needed.

"That's my boy," Brian growled, as his fingers slightly shook as he touched the pulse in Justin's throat. "Just relax and give into me, Justin. I won't take much... I just need to taste you."

Brian felt close to salivating as his lips moved closer to his target, the pulsing vein that Brian's acute senses would be able to detect from even across the room. His tongue took languid strokes against the tender skin his fangs were soon to penetrate, as he inwardly vowed to take Justin so thoroughly tonight, he would not only stay willingly... but desire to never leave his side again. Brian smiled at the telltale moan that escaped Justin's throat the moment his fangs began their smooth procession into Justin's skin. The boy was _his_, whether Justin fully accepted it or not... but Brian had the feeling Justin's mere presence here tonight signified his knowledge of just that.

All coherent thoughts rushed straight out of Brian's mind at the first taste of Justin's intoxicating blood touching his tongue, to swiftly becoming drawn into the back of his throat. Brian's fingers sunk into the succulent flesh of Justin's ass, as he pulled him tightly against him; grinding their rising cocks together as he savored his meal that was the sweetest of ambrosia. He groaned as he felt Justin's cock rising and prodding against his own, ablaze with two hungers; first the most primal one - that he was now feeding, followed by his burgeoning cock - one that was resounding with an equal intensity within Justin.

Justin squirmed his hips against Brian, the combination of Brian feeding upon him and their cocks seeking out the other, arousing him almost unbearably. He gasped as Brian suddenly retracted his fangs, closing and sealing the wound with his healing saliva. Despite the recent loss of blood, Justin's face was flushed in his desire and complete need for Brian, his eyes dilated with pleasure - fastened in total fixation on Brian. He had never looked more beautiful to Brian. After long moments of gazing upon the blond beauty, Brian shook his head as if in a stupor, knowing without a doubt - now more than ever, he had unequivocally lost his heart to this boy.

He didn't know if it would ever be in him to say the words, but he now accepted this wasn't just a case of being obsessed with some hot blond boy ass - this was love; a foreign quantity that he had no understanding; outside of the fact of now knowing it existed. Another man hadn't even remotely interested him since he first laid eyes on Justin - for nothing more than a quick moment of gratification, or for the relief of his hunger. Justin was who he wanted... and now accepted who his heart wanted. He didn't know how he would achieve it with Justin in his human form, but he vowed he would find a way to keep them together - forever. Nothing would ever part them... he would see to that.

"You are so fucking delicious, Justin Taylor. Nothing has ever tasted like you... " Brian growled, his eyes crawling over Justin in growing lust and total need.

Justin blushed, as he whispered, "I would have thought blood is blood. I can't possibly taste so much different."

"Oh, but you do, my sweet boy. I can't begin to explain it... but your flavor is pure nectar to me, where other's may be satisfying enough to the palate - they do not carry your exotic flavor," Brian answered, unable to understand it himself... only knowing it to be true. "Now, I believe you have a task to complete, Justin... "

Justin watched in wide eyed appreciation as Brian quickly slid out of his clothes, noting there was nothing tentative in his movements... knowing he was anxious for this new experience with him. Yet, Justin was still more than a little apprehensive endeavoring his 'first time' with a man of Brian's vast knowledge and skill. He cursed himself inwardly, as his nerves caused his voice to crack under the pressure of his fear. "I... I, uhmmm, you don't have to do this, Brian. I'm here... obviously I can't stay away from you. I know this isn't you - and I... well, you don't have to do it because you feel you have to prove something to me."

"It's not really because I have something to prove, Justin. I want to enjoy everything with you... this is part of it. Now... get your hot little ass over here and fuck me," Brian growled, between clenched teeth, his need more than present in the tense lines on his face. Brian tossed the bottle of lube on the bed before he lay face down upon the bed, turning his head to watch Justin slowly stripping, his eyes burning over the naked beauty approaching the bed. Brian licked his lips in hungry anticipation of a long night of explorations, before further prompting his exquisite lover. "The lube is for your comfort and ease of movement, being it will be your first time as a top. I am impervious to that kind of pain... so there is nothing to stop you from pounding my ass into the mattress, now is there?"

"Uhmmm, I guess not," Justin echoed, his body straddling Brian's legs, his hard cock dangling between Brian's toned legs. Justin bit his lip in awe and hunger as he viewed the perfect ass before him... one that led upwards to a back curved of impeccable strength and beauty. He couldn't resist it. He had to taste him. Justin crawled upwards until his mouth was poised at the back of Brian's neck, smiling in satisfaction seeing Brian's hands clench on the sheets, knowing how the motion of Justin's cock sliding up his body had affected him... as it had him equally as well. Justin began kissing his neck, moving slowly down his back, his tongue quickly engaging in the action, pausing to chuckle at Brian's impatient squirming. "In a hurry, are we, Mr. Kinney? Not tonight... I want to savor this experience... "

Brian grunted, turning his face into the pillow, before snarling, "How about you savor the next time... and get that throbbing prick into my ass!"

"Hmmmm, how about not?" Justin whispered provocatively, continuing to slither his body and tongue down Brian's spine, much as he remembered Brian doing to him their first night together. If nothing else, Justin had always found himself to be a good student... he was moments away from discovering just how accurate he was in his assumption. He didn't know where his sudden aggression and confidence had sprouted from; it was almost as if another part of himself that had long been hidden was suddenly emerging. Whatever it was, Justin welcomed it with welcome arms. Justin trailed his lips across each ass cheek, biting each one in turn, chuckling as Brian's hips twitched against the mattress... and if he wasn't mistaken his lover was already beginning to lose control by the sound of his fangs clicking out.

"Justin, don't play games with me now. I don't know when my shy boy turned into a tiger... but _now_ is not the time. I need you in my ass - _**now**_," Brian hissed, turning to look at Justin's flushed, lust blown face... knowing if he needed to breathe for survival, the breath would have caught and locked in his throat at the unspeakable beauty he was now beholding.

Hot eyes trailing upwards, Justin smiled with mischievous lights sparkling within the blue depths, as he agreed, "Oh, no worries there, Brian... I will be in your ass momentarily, however not exactly the way you are envisioning." Casting a brief glance at the lube Brian had tossed on the bed, he further continued, "I don't think I will need the lube for... I have something else in mind... "

An instant later, Justin's tongue was flattening before sliding swiftly, with purpose into Brian's ass. Justin moaned as the first taste of a man's ass hit his tongue... exhilarated that the experience was with Brian... the man he undoubtedly loved beyond any state of being. He grasped Brian's thrusting hips, trying to control the writhing supernatural beneath him, knowing that was foolish at best - nobody could tame this man if he didn't wish to be tamed. Even in his state of euphoric bliss, Justin remembered how Brian hummed inside of him, instantly recalling how hard and needy it had made him. Justin continued to tongue fuck Brian with vigorous need, slowly producing that low hum that he knew would bring Brian to the edge.

"Fuck... I taught you too well. You're sealing your fate, little boy. I may never let you out of this room... " Brian snarled, his ass twitching against the movement of Justin's tongue. Brian's eyes glowed fiery red, as his control snapped at the precise moment he was shooting across his bed, simultaneously his fangs slicing into his pillow; feathers swiftly floating all about them. "You've got ten seconds to remove your hot little tongue from my ass and replace it with your cock. Do NOT push me any further... "

Justin's tongue took stab after stab, finally acquiring the position to reach Brian's prostate, groaning as he made the much desired connection; savoring the total essence that was this incredible man. One that he hoped to acquire, over and over again. Making one more pass, Justin backed off in a satisfied chuckle as the twin pillow next to the now shredded one was rendered the same, accompanied by Brian's howl of agonized need, despite having reaching his release mere moments ago.

"Fine, such a temper... Brian. I'll give you what you need... what we both need," Justin whispered throatily, as he lined his body into position, sliding his cock swiftly and deeply into the hissing and moaning vampire beneath him.

Justin's head reared back as he marveled at the exquisite feel of Brian squeezing around his cock. Such unbelievable tightness. He adjusted his speed, quickly noticing Brian became more wildly responsive when he moved faster... and if nothing else was for certain, there was unequivocally nothing hotter than Brian Kinney out of control. "Ahhhh, fuck... Brian, you feel so good... "

"Did you ever doubt it?" Brian gritted out, clenching his fingers deeper into the sheets, emitting a growl when Justin made his first swipe against his prostate with his cock. Brian's hands pulled at the sheets with each thrust Justin made, scowling as he felt the sheets give beneath his hands. "You need to finish this, boy... before my bed is completely destroyed... "

Justin chuckled, deciding only Brian could make him laugh in such a moment. Such passions within this man... and he had wanted to curtail them? Well, he thought... not any longer. Curb his murderous tendencies..._ definitely_, but this savage beast was the most arousing thing in this world. Justin gasped, as he increased his movements, reaching under Brian to grasp his leaking cock, pulling at it in succession with his hard, deep thrusts, shortly to elicit his own growl. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not gonna last much longer... "

"No, you're not," Brian hissed, as he slid a finger into his mouth, before reaching it around to slide unerringly into Justin's ass... seeking out his target with unmistakable accuracy. "Oh, yes... that's the spot I want... the one I need," Brian panted out as he found his ministrations having an immediate effect when he felt Justin shooting up into his ass; his own release mixing between the torn sheets and Justin's hand.

Moments later, Justin collapsed onto Brian's back, laughing shakily before finding the strength to roll off beside him. They both laughed as Justin flopped over, coming up with feathers attaching to his lips. Justin began to brush them away, before he whispered teasingly, "Now look what you've done, Mr. Kinney. Do you have no control at all? Now we have no pillows! "

Brian kissed Justin deeply, before giving him a playful swat on the ass. He arched his brow incredulously at Justin's statement, before saying, "Justin, I'm a vampire... surely, you don't think I'd be without replacements. My walk-in closet is full of bedding, including pillows - all for such events. I will have to admit they have never been needed as they have tonight... "

Justin propped himself up on one arm as he watched Brian stroll towards his closet, eyes caressing him in admiration. "I feel so special to make the legendary Brian Kinney have such a leave of his senses."

"More special then you know, my boy," Brian said solemnly, as his eyes found Justin's from across the room, piercing them intently.

Before Justin could respond, he heard Brian's cell phone ringing from what he assumed to be his discarded pants. Brian pulled his gaze from Justin to glare at the unseen device, waving it off as insignificant. "They can call back... I'm busy tonight."

Unknowing of how or why the words spilled from his mouth, Justin announced, "Oh, you should probably get it, Brian. It's Lindsey... could be important."

Brian's eyes widened, as he approached his pants to look at his phone, his eyes sharpening on Justin. "I've mentioned her name no more than a few times, if that... and how the fuck would you know it was her on the phone?"

"Uhhhh, uhhh, I don't know, Brian. I just do. It's her, isn't it? How do I know this, Brian? What the hell is going on?" Justin asked, confused with alarm quickly setting in... his eyes beseeching Brian for answers, ones that neither of them could produce.

Before flipping open the phone, Brian answered, "I have no idea, Justin... but, I know someone who probably will."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here we go - the big revealing and showdown. There will be one more chapter to finish this story. Never has it been more difficult for me to say goodbye to a story, but sadly it is time. As the chapter ends, please remember that you trust me - okay? As always, thank you to all that have so devoutly supported this story. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 24**

After the both of them had dressed, Justin followed Brian up the stairs to await the visitor that was soon to be arriving; each of them lost in their own thoughts regarding what had happened downstairs. What had begun as a beautiful and sensual discovery had quickly ended in uncertainty. Justin watched as Brian moved to light a fire in the fireplace, not realizing Lindsey had asked him to do so. He looked at Brian in wide-eyed confusion, before asking, "Do you have any idea what's going on, Brian?"

"Not a clue, Justin. But, I have a feeling Lindsey has a great deal to tell us... and if anyone can get to the bottom of something supernatural it would be her," Brian told him. "You can trust her with anything, Justin."

"Okay. I just don't believe this. A vampire and a witch. I never thought my life would take me to these eventualities," he laughed nervously.

"There's more of us out there then you'd probably imagine. The key is separating the good from the bad," Brian spat out, his mind instantly going to Melanie.

"She's here," Justin commented, moments before they could hear the footsteps approaching and knocking on the door.

Brian shook his head, laughing shortly. "Damn, boy. That's starting to freak me out."

"You and me, both," Justin responded, with a nervous shudder.

Opening the door, Brian smiled tensely at an obviously wary Lindsey, which in itself was alarming. Lindsey never displayed fear. _What the fuck was going on_, Brian wondered.

"Come in, Lindz. We have many questions... hopefully to which you have some answers," Brian clipped out, more concerned about Justin than he cared to let on at this point. He didn't want to alarm Justin unduly, but this was more than freaking him out, as he had said mere moments ago.

"I do, Brian... for both of you," Lindsey said, as she peered around him to see Justin pacing nervously back and forth. Her heart burst with such love for him... and finally she could express it.

They were both startled, when Justin's eyes turned towards the door in fear, as he fiercely demanded, "Shut the door quickly, Brian. There is evil approaching!"

Lindsey rushed towards Justin, her eyes widening, a smile spreading across her lips. "It's happening already... and with the ring still in existence. Oh, what power you are going to possess, my darling."

Justin's brow furrowed, as he looked around her to silently mouth towards Brian, 'my darling', glaring at his vampire lover as Brian erupted in laughter. After locking the door, Brian moved forwards, sliding up behind Justin, wrapping his arms around him to pull him back against him, whispering against his ear, "That's just how she talks. Gotta keep in mind she's just a silly wesbian at times... "

Lindsey arched a brow, laughing despite the seriousness of the moment. "Knock it off, Brian. We don't have time for fun and games. Hopefully, you got that out of your system for the time being."

"Not really. We had just been getting warmed up... but, I guess I can share him with you for a bit," Brian teased, doing all he could do to lighten a tense situation, with Justin more than obviously alarmed by his premonitions.

"Can we sit, please?" Lindsey asked, wanting to get to the point sooner, rather than later.

Brian sat in the chair across from the sofa, for some reason having the feeling Lindsey didn't want to share space with Justin. Whatever was happening, it was of paramount importance... and she needed a one on one connection with Justin - of this he was certain.

"There's so much I want to tell you... but, you are right - danger is very close. It needs to be dispatched tonight. I, aahhhh, am just a little nervous and excited we have finally reached this moment after all these centuries of waiting," Lindsey stammered on, almost breathlessly.

"Uhhhh, centuries? He's just a kid, Lindz... " Brian said, looking at her in confusion, beginning to wonder if his dear friend had lost her mind; further surmising that dealing with Melanie all of these years would be good cause for it.

She laughed, before saying, "Oh, but he's not... although, he and everyone in his life has been made to think so. A very intricate spell... the most difficult and important one I have ever cast."

"There's a spell on me? Uhmmm, will you please just tell me what's going on, Lindsey? I can call you that, right?" Justin asked, hoping he wasn't being too forward with this stranger... and a witch at that.

"Of course, you can. We are family, after all," she giggled, waiting for them both to explode. She didn't have to wait long.

"Now, wait just a minute, Lindsey. That isn't even possible, is it? And, if it is... why the fuck haven't you told me before now?" Brian demanded, standing up to tower over them.

Lindsey sighed, having known Brian's presence was going to make this much more of an ordeal than it needed to be. "Sit your ass down, Brian... before I make you. We don't have time to waste."

"Fine. Let's just get on with it," Brian clipped out.

"Okay, then. Justin, I could make this a long story... but we really don't have time for that now. We can discuss it in length later, once she is dealt with. For now, I need you to focus on me and what I'm saying... and to trust me."

Justin nodded, instantly agreeing. "Brian told me I should trust you. Despite the problems we've had, that's enough for me."

"You and Brian will have such a long and incredible future together. I'm so elated that you found each other... and that he finally embraced it and accepted his feelings for you," Lindsey said with a beaming smile, glaring at Brian when he responded with an indelicate snort. "He can deny it all he likes, but we all know the truth."

"You're right, Lindsey. The man's crazy about me. How can he _not_be. I'm just adorable," Justin smiled, his eyes only for Brian in that moment.

Brian pulled his lips under, his eyes warming... and unbeknownst to Justin, his heart as well. Beating or not, it responded for this boy... and only for him. Brian fully accepted this now as he always would. "Get on it with it, before I have to take your adorable self back downstairs and fuck you senseless."

Justin laughed, his eyes glowing brighter, before his smile abruptly faded as ear piercing screeches began to fill his head. He reached up to clasp his hands over his ears, finding nothing would muffle the painful sound. It was a noise of deafening proportions... one that was making his head throb in such an instant pain, that he could hardly hold his head up.

Brian immediately sensed and felt Justin's pain, moved to intervene... but didn't know what was assailing him. "Justin, what's wrong... what can I do for you?"

Lindsey swore under her breath, reaching out to grasp Justin's hands tightly, trying to force a calm over Justin; knowing he could never block Melanie out with the pain she was inflicting on him. If it didn't stop soon, his head could explode from the pressure. That was Melanie's objective... and one she wouldn't allow to happen. "Look deeply into my eyes, Justin. I didn't want to tell you this way... but we are out of time. She is here to destroy you... and you must become empowered and destroy her -_ tonight_."

"Hear my voice, Justin. Block out the sound waves she is sending to your brain. You can do it, Justin. You are more powerful than her... more than either of us. Embrace who you are... and fulfill your destiny," Lindsey rasped out, in determination and desperation; knowing it was now or never for Justin. For if Melanie wasn't blocked out now, he wouldn't be focused to receive his power... and Melanie would win. And, the worse part of that - she would lose the brother she had adored for all of these years - knowing as well what her dear friend would lose. Now, after all they had shared she couldn't imagine how Brian would adapt to losing Justin. She vowed that it wouldn't happen.

Brian sat back with wide eyes, watching the calm settling over Justin, carefully listening to Lindsey's words, his own observations quickly becoming apparent to him. "He isn't human, is he? Fuck, if I didn't know it all along. The first damn night I met him, I knew something was different about him... special. It was more than the legend of us being soul mates. You've lied to me all this time, Lindsey. Fuck, what a fool I've been."

She reluctantly pulled her gaze from Justin, to look at Brian letting him see the mixture of love and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Brian. I had no choice. I had to protect him. I've been doing so for centuries. He's been wrapped in a protective bubble, keeping him safe until he was ready to embrace his destiny."

Justin blinked slowly, asking her, "Who am I?"

"You're my brother, Justin. You have been living in a state of limbo for centuries now. Think back to your oldest memory. I'd bet it doesn't date back further than when you're grandmother died... and gave you the ring."

Brian burst out in laughter. "Brother? This is unbelievable. My soul mate is a fucking warlock? This is incredible!"

Justin looked at her dubiously, before saying, "Uhhhh, Lindsey, I think you've got the wrong guy. I can't be your brother. I'm human. I have a family. This just isn't possible."

"None of that was real, Justin. It was just a life that you were inserted into to divert Melanie until the time was right for you. Now is that time. Search your heart, Justin. You will know it to be true," she implored him, hoping he quickly came to terms with this; knowing she could only block Melanie out for so long.

"Justin, I know this sounds far fetched... but if Lindsey says it's true and that she actively did this to protect you - well, you can believe her. You are her brother. Damn, if this isn't amazing," Brian said, smiling in wonder at the incredible blond that he knew would now be a part of him forever. "Uhmmm, Lindz?"

"Yes, Brian?" she asked him.

"What about his aging process and my curse? Now, that we've accepted and found each other - wasn't the curse supposed to be broken?" Brian asked, thinking what a cold irony if Justin remained young forever and he returned to his former state, aging and dying as he had been when Melanie cursed him.

"We discussed this briefly before, Brian. You can't revert back to a human state. Too much time has passed... and remember, I placed a spell on you as well in the event it became necessary. You will remain as you are for an eternity... and regarding Justin, once he receives his full power his age locks in time. After tonight, he does not age," she smiled, hoping that would be good news for the both of them.

Justin shook his head in wonder as it all finally began to sink in. No matter how strange it sounded, he was beginning to accept it as true. He could feel it... and he could see it in the loving eyes of the witch who he was beginning to accept was his sister. "So what needs to happen now?"

"This is where your trust comes into play. I need you to remove the ring and toss it into the fire. You must do this. No one else can destroy it for you," Lindsey told him.

"Destroy the ring? But, I thought I needed that for protection... my grandmother said... " Justin sputtered on in confusion.

"I know this, Justin. I was there watching over you. Your grandmother, obviously wasn't really of your blood... but she was a good woman who only wanted what was best for you. I appeared to her and explained the ring was for your protection. She believed me, although I wasn't entirely honest with her. The ring's purpose was to keep me close to you, where I could find you when you needed me. And, it was used to trick Melanie into thinking she couldn't harm you."

"Melanie... yes, I see it now. She's your sister, which in turn makes her my sister... my evil sister," Justin gasped. "She means to destroy me, tonight. Doesn't she?"

With a sad nod, Lindsey agreed. "Yes, Justin... she does. Destroy the ring now... and then your world will be changed. You will be empowered and you will be able to defeat her, once and for all."

Justin shakily stood to his feet. He approached the fire, oblivious to all but the task at hand; unseeing of the dazed wonder upon Brian's face - the jubilation in him knowing that they now could be together forever. He twisted the ring around his finger, back and forth, looking at it for long moments before he finally began to slide it off his finger. He held it out to the flames, flinching when he heard a voice hissing into his ear, _'Don't do it. She lies. Doing this will destroy you_.'

"It's Melanie. Don't listen to her, Justin. She's right outside... but she cannot enter Brian's home. I have seen to that. Destroy the ring now, Justin. Trust me, but please do it now," Lindsey implored of him, knowing it must be now.

Without any further thought, Justin tossed it into the fire, all eyes watching in amazement as the small ornate piece of metal swirled around in the flames until it was poised at the top of the fire. It began to twirl around in rapid succession until it at last disintegrated into nothing. Justin remained transfixed as he gazed into the now dying flames, oblivious to the answering flames heating in his hair, the rising of it around his face as the ring had swirled and dissolved away. He turned around, his eyes glowing, face flushed, the flames falling from his hair as he approached them - as if seeing the both of them for the first time.

Brian took a deep breath, as his eyes were swallowed under Justin's penetrating gaze. "Fuck, if you aren't the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Now so, more than ever."

"And you to me as well, Brian Kinney," Justin growled, feeling lust and love growing inside of him for this man - the man he knew he would be with forever.

Lindsey cleared her throat, stepping forward quickly, knowing she needed to do so before they started fucking each other in front of her. "Now, boys, plenty of time for that later. We have work to do here."

Justin's eyes flickered to Lindsey, smiling as he really looked at her for the first time. Breathing out softly, "Lindsey... my sister. I remember everything now. You've been with me, loved me, protected me. You brought me to this place where I finally found Brian. We owe everything to you."

"And I would do it over and over again, Justin. I'm so happy we're all truly together now. But, one obstacle remains... " she reminded.

"Melanie," he hissed out, fire rekindling in his eyes. "She cursed Brian and now seeks to destroy us both. She must be stopped."

"You are the only one that can stop her, Justin. As a warlock, regardless of age, you are the head of the family and have more power than the two of us combined. Only you can kill her. And... this is the weapon you must use to stab directly into her heart. Using this, no curse issued by anyone will ever revive her. She will be gone forever," Lindsey said, as she extended her hand to produce an ancient box with the dagger nestled inside.

Justin opened it, looking inside, marveling at the cold metal, admiring the jewels encased on the handle. "I don't know if I can do it, Lindsey. To go out there and just kill her... no matter what she's done."

"That's your decision, Justin... but until you do, Brian will never be free. She will haunt him forever," Lindsey told him, hoping when the time came that Justin could perform the task; knowing that was the only way they would all be free and safe.

Brian moved forward to do what he could to influence Justin. "I don't want you to go anywhere near her, Justin. But, if this is what it takes, you need to do it. She will never stop trying to destroy you, Justin... both of us."

"Let's go confront her. Maybe she will see reason and leave once she sees I am no longer defenseless... " Justin suggested, foolishly optimistic, even now.

Lindsey and Brian both rolled their eyes at each other. Lindsey nodded, before she told him, "You're in charge, Justin. I will follow your direction. And, you have never been defenseless... just a bit restrained."

He laughed. "Point taken. Okay, let's go deal with the big bad witch... "

Justin led the way, instinctively taking his place... knowing this was how it should be, and fully accepting of it. No fear displayed on his face as he opened the door, strong in his determination to face this demon.

Lindsey and Brian flanked him, quickly discovering they didn't have far to go. Melanie was poised for flight near the trees by Brian's front gates. Justin called out to her. "Stop. Don't even attempt to leave. Come here... now."

Brian whispered to Lindsey, "Kid's got some balls. My soul mate. Oh, yes... that's more than appropriate for my needs, and level of perfection."

"Shhh. Preen later. We need to deal with Melanie... and celebrate Justin's victory - that is if he can go through with killing her," she hissed under her breath.

"Don't worry. I have faith in my boy. As should you... and why are you whispering when you know he can hear you?" Brian laughed, rolling his eyes at her.

Justin turned to glare at them both, mentally asking his sister to behave... before admonishing Brian, "Now, Mr. Kinney... I know you aren't going to make this difficult."

"Of course not, Mr. Taylor. I wouldn't think of it," Brian replied in mock innocence.

All eyes fell upon the evil that was now mere feet away from them. Brian and Lindsey looked upon Melanie with contempt. Justin looked on in curiosity, turning quickly to coldness upon seeing the hate and death swimming in her eyes. He clutched the box tightly within his grasp hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"My dear brother, empowered at last. How delightful," she sneered. "Of course, I no longer can harm you... but I can finish what I started so long ago."

"Really? And, what might that be, sister?" Justin growled back savagely, knowing this was an unsubtle attack towards Brian... his soul mate and the man he loved.

Melanie's gaze flickered away from her brother to light upon Lindsey, then finally on Brian. She shook her head as if in sorrow. "I've given you so many chances, my darling. But, you disappoint me on every turn. I'm afraid it must end... for I cannot allow you to enjoy an eternity of happiness with him. It would be simply unbearable."

"Back away from Brian _now_, Melanie... or you will face my wrath," Justin snarled, his fingers flexing upon the box he held.

"Oh don't worry, Justin. I don't have to touch him... my words will suffice," she hissed in evil menace. "Brian, my love, I rescind your curse. I return you to the state of your death. Aching, blinding pain," Melanie spoke in a soft, eerie voice; Justin's eyes pulling from Melanie to see Brian falling to the ground - his body writhing in agony and despair.

"J-Justin... " Brian barely managed to gasp.

Immediately collapsing to his knees, the box falling beside Brian's head, he placed his mouth next to Brian's ear, sobbing out, "Yes, my love?"

"I - love - you. It's only time. We'll find a way... " Brian whispered brokenly before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Lindsey averted her eyes, tears falling... but not telling Justin her secret. He needed to finish this first - so nothing like this ever happened again. "Justin... do what you have to do."

Melanie cackled in evil delight, foolishly perceiving Justin to be so broken that he wouldn't... _couldn't _act upon his powers to destroy her. One instant later, the dagger was embedded swiftly into her heart, as Justin's glowing eyes stared down at her with pain and hatred swelling within them. "Now you die, you vicious bitch. But, you die with the knowledge that Brian never wanted you... he always loved me. I will find a way to bring him back."

Then, Justin further twisted the knife, withdrawing it just as quickly to stab it in again, looking at her shriveling body in hate. Removing the blade again, he watched in satisfaction as her body withered into nothing. The only remains being her clothing. He kicked them aside, throwing the knife down as he screamed out a howl of total grief and despair, falling to his knees and cradling Brian's unresponsive body against his chest. He looked up at Lindsey with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Some destiny you've introduced me to. I've lost the only thing that mattered... "

Lindsey shook her head, back and forth. "You need to trust me, Justin... just as Brian told you. You've lost nothing. Take him downstairs and place him in his bed. I placed a spell on him long ago in the event Melanie ever removed the curse. He will still awaken as a vampire. I caution you though, this is a drain on him. He will be very hungry. He must have adequate sustenance."

Justin nodded, believing her... yet knowing his relief would not be present, until those beautiful eyes opened to him once more. "I love him, Lindsey. More than anything. I wouldn't want to exist without him."

"Don't you worry, my darling, you won't. The two of you will be together, forever. It is your fate."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, this is the end. Saying goodbye to this story is like losing a good friend. It's been such a part of me for so long. Thank you to all that have been reading & supporting it throughout. I appreciate that more than I can say. Please leave me your closing comments. If you twist my arm, I might be talked into an epilogue down the road...

**Final Chapter**

Justin sat beside Brian's bed, his head in his hands, as tears continued to flow freely; at times in muffled sobs. He would look up in the moments he had composed himself enough to do so, still finding Brian still and unresponsive. This process had continued for the past three hours. No sign of Brian returning had been given. Wiping the moisture from his face, Justin looked down at Brian with grim determination, demanding in a firm, unrelenting tone. "_Damn you_, Brian Kinney. Wake the _fuck _up right now. I didn't go through all of this only to lose you. I vow to you here and now, my beautiful vampire, wake up now... or I will be forced to join you on whatever plane you are on now... "

"Justin, don't even entertain such thoughts. I won't allow that... " Lindsey spat out, quickly forgetting herself, both of them realizing it immediately as Justin's glacial stare turned upon her.

"You won't _allow_ it? It's amazing how much immediate knowledge came upon me in my transformation. You have no power over me. I really would begin to rethink how you interact with me... for I am most _definitely _not in the mood for games," Justin snarled savagely, his eyes deeply penetrating his sister's, before returning them back to Brian. "I swear, Lindsey... if you have messed up this spell... if he does not come back to me, my fury will be uncontrollable... "

Swallowing deeply, eyes widening, Lindsey nodded in understanding, knowing Justin spoke the truth. Thankfully, Brian should be about to awaken... she didn't know how much more of this Justin could take. He was close to the breaking point now... and if he lost control, with his unlimited power, the results could be catastrophic. "Trust me, Justin. I know what I'm doing. Keep in mind that Melanie had Brian under her curse for 300 years... that was a long span of power exerted over him. I promise - he will be back with you very soon."

"He'd better be," Justin hissed, his helpless anger knowing no bounds... his regret for any moments he had lost with him, slowly tearing him up inside. Having a sudden thought, his gaze sharpened on his sister once again. "So, this means you control him now? He is never to have any say over his own existence, such as it is. He'll always have to worry if the next curse is to get rescinded... and pushing him towards his true death. Can there be no end to this torment for him?"

"No, Justin... it's not like that now. Melanie cursed him in that way... but when my spell took over it freed him. I made it so Brian would remain immortal for all eternity. With my spell, I made Brian beholden to no one, except himself. Even if somehow I should be destroyed, Brian would not be affected. He truly now has forever... as you do as well, my brother," Lindsey said, smiling as she could feel small tinges of life beginning to restore within Brian.

Justin breathed in a deep sigh of relief, not only from Lindsey's words, but feeling what she could feel as well. Brian was on the way back. It had worked. Justin turned to look at Lindsey, seeing she had moved closer, both of them eager to see Brian's new awakening. "Uhhh... thank you Lindsey, for everything. I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh earlier. I was just in such a state of despair at the thoughts of losing him."

"You don't need to apologize, Justin. The love you share with Brian is unlike no other. The joy and pain with such a love cannot be measured in any simple terms. Just to prepare you... when he awakens he will be somewhat disoriented... and confused. He was unconscious when you dispatched Melanie, he will undoubtedly have questions. And... he will need to feed almost immediately. My question is, how do you wish to handle that?" she asked, giving him the option of feeding his lover or finding adequate sustenance for him.

"I can handle confusion, just as long as he's back with me. And, _I _will feed him," Justin answered, leveling an unflinching gaze on his sister, as if daring her to dispute his intentions.

She nodded. "I thought you'd feel that way. The good thing about that is the power in your blood. It will heal him quicker... and it will take much less to sustain him. However, I warn you... having your blood first, with the power it now contains, and being his soul mate... Brian could get a bit over zealous in his need for you. In fact, he could be quite insatiable."

Justin smirked, his eyes glowing brightly, before he answered, "In that case, Lindsey, I think you should be leaving soon. Because, I have the feeling we are going to be equally so... "

Lindsey began to laugh in delight, thinking how perfect the two of them were together, how exquisitely well matched; her breath suddenly lodged in her throat as Brian shot up in the bed abruptly, no warning given of any kind. She approached the bed, almost timidly, before asking, "Brian... are you okay, darling?"

They both watched with wide eyed fascination, the rapid rising and falling of Brian's chest, his eyes glazed and wild as they looked around the room. Once they settled on Justin, the glazed expression quickly turned to primal hunger and a lustful need that only the two of them could fully understand. Swallowing with difficulty, Brian rasped, "My throat burns, badly... "

Justin moved closer, pulling open his collar, tilting his neck to the side, in nothing short of a demanding growl, "I know what you need, Brian. Feed from me... and your burn will go away. One that will in turn, be replaced with another."

"I can guarantee that... " Brian snarled, as his fangs protruded at the same instant his lips touched Justin's throat, his eyes slitting in unbelievable pleasure at the first taste of Justin's exotic blood touching his tongue. He groaned in sublime bliss, as Justin's blood slid freely down his throat, the ache soon dissipating into another hunger... one both of them would be seeking to fulfill very soon. Brian continued to drink for several minutes, his cock twitching as he heard Justin's deep throaty moan, one that clearly displayed how hot his blond supernatural was for him. When Justin's hands clenched on Brian's back, he slowly closed off the wound, to pull back and look on his lover searchingly... want clearly displayed in his lust blown gaze.

Lindsey stepped forward, knowing she needed to speak quickly, before the two of them went at each other directly in her presence. "I know you have questions, Brian. But, first let me assure you that Melanie is gone now - forever. You are free from her curse. Although, you _will _remain as a vampire... you are no longer under any control."

"How is that even possible, Lindz? And, what happened to Melanie?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

Justin proudly raised his head to look at his beautiful vampire. "I killed her when she rescinded your curse. Lindsey had placed a spell on you in the event Melanie ever did that. She placed it so you are under no one's control. You are free to come and go as you please. However, I do hope if it's your interest to leave... it will only be with me by your side."

Brian's fangs retracted, as he pulled his lips under, scrutinizing Justin closely... with heated longing. "I know you hold more power than me... but, just try to get away from me, twat... and I will stalk you for all eternity."

"Mmmmm, that sounds delicious, Mr. Kinney. When can we get started?" Justin purred in a sultry voice that immediately went straight to Brian's cock.

Lindsey cleared her throat deliberately, backing towards the door in rapid order. When their eyes hadn't pulled from each other, she called out sharply, "Don't mind me. Only sister and best friend, here... you two just go on about your business. Nothing to worry about. I'm just fine here... "

Justin and Brian kept their gaze on each other as their lips began the journey to become one again. Knowing she wasn't fully leaving, until one of them acknowledged her, Justin whispered, "Talk to you in the morning, Lindsey. Do lock up on your way out, won't you?"

Neither of them watched, listened or waited for her to leave as their mouths closed the slight gap, tongues immediately becoming reacquainted. Justin's hands clutched at the back of Brian's neck, holding him - to him - fiercely, as he whispered brokenly against his lips, "So fucking worried... love you so damned much."

Brian pulled back, arching his brow, moistening his lips in anticipation of all that was to come. Uttering in a guttural growl, "Didn't you know I was indestructible, little boy? How could that vicious witch take me out... when I had her hot little warlock brother fighting so ferociously for me?"

"I'll always fight for you, Brian. Now and forever," Justin whispered, his heartbeat so erratic he felt as if it was certain to pound out of his chest. His gaze lowering, he asked almost timidly, "Uhhhh... when you thought you were dying - the words you spoke - did you mean them? Or, were they just the words from a dying man wanting to make the person that cared about him the most, feel better?"

"What you do to me, Justin Taylor. Let me be perfectly clear - I _never_ speak words that I don't mean; words I once thought would never pass from my lips. Yes, I meant them. I love you, Justin. You're the _only_ one I want. You are all that I will _ever _need. Now, is that clear enough for you, my sweet boy?" Brian purred, making quick work of removing his shirt and pants.

Justin's eyes moved over Brian with love and longing, before he answered without hesitation, "Crystal clear, my beautiful vampire."

"Now, I do believe one of us is overdressed," Brian said with a leer, not even attempting to disguise the tender expression from his gaze, one that was mixed in equally with his tremendous need for him.

"I do believe you _are _correct, Mr. Kinney."

Brian leveled his most hungry gaze on Justin, whispering in a soft, spoken command. "Get that hot little ass over here, Taylor. You've fed my most primal hunger... now it's time to feed another. One that I guarantee you will be feeding for all of eternity."

Justin stripped down to nothing in mere moments, sliding across the bed to lay upon his stomach; knowing precisely what Brian wanted. Turning his head, he watched as Brian moved closer, his eyes fixated on Justin's ass with ravenous hunger, eyes glowing red the nearer he came to his target. Moaning as he watched Brian wet his lips, Justin groaned out his own need, "Get to it, then. Eat my ass like you've always wanted... my stamina can match yours now. There's no need to hold back anything, any longer."

Brian growled in response; his hands clenching around the perfect globes of Justin's ass, spreading him quickly and effectively. His eyes trailed up the perfect arch of Justin's back, before his tongue moved taking a long, languid swipe at Justin's crack. Taking a nip to one delicious ass cheek, Brian hissed in response, "Thanks for the reminder. Hang on and prepare to have your ass eaten and ridden as if I owned it... "

"You always have owned it, Brian... and you always will. Now, how about we save the talk for later and just get down to business," Justin prompted him, his ass squirming in anticipation of what was to follow.

"Sounds good to me. Mmmmm, oh yes... so fucking good," Brian growled, before all speech ended and all that could be heard was muffled gasps and moans as Brian's lips, teeth and tongue became reacquainted with Justin's ass. As Brian worked Justin's hole, his mouth aiming for the pink pucker that was screaming for his possession, both of them knew nothing short of an eternity would be long enough... and now both of them knew that was exactly what they would have - together - forever.

THE END


	26. Epilogue

A/N: I should have known I couldn't stay away from this story. It owns a large chunk of my heart - now and always. That being said, on with the epilogue! I do hope you will enjoy it. As always, your thoughts are greatly appreciated! =)

**Epilogue**

**3 Weeks Later  
**  
Justin gritted his teeth in aggravation as he heard his far too sexy vampire lover and partner attempting to lure him away from his work. Damn that delicious man! His gallery opening was tomorrow night. He didn't have nearly as much to present for his first showing as he had hoped. Justin asked himself, _why exactly was that_? The answer to that question was more than apparent. Brian. Always Brian. After he had destroyed Melanie, an act he still found remarkable to come from within him, yet one he celebrated each and every day since knowing it - made it so Brian would now be with him forever. He had foolishly succumbed to Brian's insistence that he move in with him immediately.

He knew doing so until after his showing would be a mistake of gigantic proportions, but, he had relented. Had he ever had a choice? Saying no to Brian Kinney was a ludicrous thought, at best. Pursing his lips as he heard the sultry voice drawing nearer, Justin closed his eyes, focused deeply within himself using all the self-control he possessed to resist this time. He was determined to work tonight; he refused to allow that sexy siren to deter him from his goals. Justin almost howled in answering need and frustration, when he felt Brian's eyes on him from across the room; eyes that he felt mentally stripping him, taking him... owning him. Gnashing his teeth together, Justin hissed, "Brian, go away! Don't do this to me, not tonight..._ please_."

"Justin," Brian purred, not moving from the far side of the room, knowing he didn't need to move; the connection so strong between them, realizing Justin could feel his eyes hungrily devouring him. "Come to me, now. I promise it will be quick... and then, you can return to your work."

Turning around, Justin felt his heart filled to bursting, reading the feral need in his lover's face; one that he knew to be echoed within his own. Closing his eyes to block out the sight of - what was to Justin - the most beautiful creature in all of existence, he answered in a husky rasp, "Brian... stop. It's not fair."

Brian moved forward, in slow measured steps, a prowling panther with one sole purpose – capturing his most desired prey. His eyes dilated, before glowing fiery red embers, stroking over every curve that he had committed to memory; forcing himself to bide his time until Justin moved towards him. Regardless of Justin's supernatural power, Brian knew that he reigned supreme in the art of the hunt. Justin wouldn't refuse him again tonight. He couldn't bear one more night without him. His cock was throbbing and leaking, knowing only one person could effectively alleviate his need – the beautiful blond warlock before him. His partner, his soul mate; for all intense purposes, his everything.

"I can't afford to be fair, sweet boy. I need you so fucking badly. It's been four days, Justin," Brian growled, as he began to circle Justin, his eyes penetrating him as he remained poised behind his canvas. His voice growing guttural in his rising need. "Four_ fucking _days, without the feel of you surrounding me. Just give me a couple of hours, Justin. Surely, that's not too much to ask."

Justin smiled at him knowingly, telling him in no uncertain terms that they both knew two hours would never satisfy Brian... nor him, should they get started. Chidingly, Justin answered, "Who are you trying to fool, Brian? Certainly not me... and I'm quite sure not yourself either. If you get me into our bed now, you won't let me out for the rest of the night... admit it."

"Well, I would at least_ try_, if you were cooperative. The longer you stall, the more my need intensifies, and trust me Justin – it doesn't _need _to intensify any deeper," Brian snarled, continuing his circling motion, his eyes stabbing into Justin as he intended his cock to soon be following suit.

"Brian, go to Babylon. Feed... and get your dick sucked. I know we've been monogamous, but tonight I will make the grand sacrifice and allow it. However_, only _tonight," Justin clipped out in warning, hating how the words he spoke struck at him like knifes in his chest with the mere thought of another man pleasuring Brian, but realizing he needed to think of Brian and what this was doing to him. Brian was a vampire. One unused to abstinence, forced or otherwise.

Smiling tightly, angry shards entering his eyes, Brian spoke crisply and evenly. "That's a generous offer, to be certain. However, there's just one problem with your suggestion, Mr. Taylor."

"What might that be, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked, warily.

"I don't want a twink's mouth on my dick. I thought I had been more than clear on this weeks ago. I only fucking want you. Do I always like it? Fuck no... but, it's how it is, my exquisite boy. Now, place your hand in mine and come with me, for I've fenced with you far longer than I would like," Brian stated raspingly, his eyes going wild when Justin stood immobile smiling at him. "I suggest that you don't keep pushing me, Justin. I need to be fucking you –_ now_."

"I'm really sorry, my darling vampire. It's not going to happen tonight. As much as I love you - and you know that I do - I must complete what I set out to do before I met you. After this showing, I promise I'll be yours for an eternity. Now, run along Brian, and let me finish what I need to do," Justin said, bravely turning his back on him, forcing his quickened heartbeat to slow. He was thankful he'd taken precautions to prevent Brian from forcing his hand; a realization he was certain his volatile vampire would soon be discovering when his passions forced him to react.

"Nice little speech, Justin. However, you forget how well I know you," Brian purred, in almost a quiet menace. "You want my dick inside of your tight little ass, almost as much as I want to ram it in there!" Brian snarled, his fangs protruding in his ravenous hunger and desire for this one blond. Only for him. "Five seconds, little boy, before I grab you and slam you down to the ground. If you don't want your precious materials and work destroyed, you won't test me further. 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1."

Justin arched a brow in amusement, charmed beyond belief; as well as elated that Brian held no fear of him. Granted, he could not or would not ever harm Brian... but to challenge a warlock of his power - completely fearless and predatory - pleased and humored him immensely. "My darling Brian, how you underestimate me. Perhaps, you will learn this lesson soon..."

"The time for games is over, Justin. I need you – right the fuck NOW!" Brian hissed in primal need, as he reached out to grab Justin's waist, only to find a barricade preventing the connection. Brian pursed his lips, shaking his head in disbelief, realization immediately dawning. "You clever little shit. Fucking witches-"

"Warlock, if you please," Justin retorted, pretending to be offended, as he brushed the chalk against his canvas, giving the impression he was unaffected by Brian's antics, when anything but that was the case. "Now, run along, Mr. Kinney. I have work to do..."

"Don't think this is over. I'll be up all night... how long will you stay awake, encased in your protective little shell? Lower it once... and I _will_have you," Brian growled, as he moved towards the door.

Justin smirked, as he thought how awakening this beast within Brian might not be such a bad thing at all. Tomorrow night he would have his first gallery showing... and then, he would allow himself to be at the mercy of his untamed beast. _Yes_, he thought, _nothing could be sweeter than that_. "Tomorrow night, you can have everything you want, Brian. After the showing... and I _do _expect you to be there, at my side."

"You know I'm not a patron of the arts. However, if you want to tease the wolf in me to that degree... going on the fifth day without having you by my side... without being able to touch you, well then – be prepared to face the consequences," Brian rasped out, his voice heavy with need, eyes blazing with unfulfilled want.

"Once the evening is over, I will be more than eager to face those consequences," Justin echoed, his eyes filling with love and his own need for Brian; unknowing of how he was resisting his incredible lure – only knowing this was something he had to do.

Brian braced his back against the door, his eyes devouring Justin anew, before he shocked both himself and his partner as he achingly pleaded, "Please come to bed tonight, Justin. I need you so badly... and I know you need me too. Don't fight me. Not this time. Come to bed later. I want you so fucking much."

"I want you too, Brian... you know I do. If I get enough accomplished within the next couple of hours, I promise I'll join you later. And, if not... I'll be making it up to you tomorrow night," Justin whispered huskily.

Justin let out a soft sigh, as Brian nodded and left him alone to work, his body beginning to quiver realizing how close he had come to surrendering. Smiling wistfully, Justin forced himself to find the will to concentrate, all the while thoughts of Brian so prevalent within him. Moments later, he gasped in the most heartfelt of longing, "Damn, I love you so much, Brian Kinney. Always and Forever."

* * *

**9 PM Following Evening – Justin's Showing**

Lindsey grasped Justin's arm, leading him around the bustling room, pausing only to listen to the praises being bestowed on Justin's work. He watched in amazement as Lindsey's assistant became barraged by customers clamoring to not only make purchases – but making their own curious inquiries about the artist as well. She smiled with beaming pride, as Justin snagged a glass of champagne off the tray floating around by servers amongst the guests.

"Justin, this is so exciting. I think everything is going to sell. You are going to be fabulously wealthy before this night is done... and you are an unknown artist," Lindsey cooed, almost jumping up and down.

Eyeing her shrewdly, he challenged her, "Yes... and whose fault is that, sister?"

"Just because I manage the gallery means nothing, Justin. You were chosen on your own merit. I didn't do anything to push you forward," she answered. As Justin continued to stare her down, she grudgingly admitted, "Well, okay... maybe I did throw your name into the running – but, I did nothing to maneuver the deciding vote to your favor."

"I know this, Lindsey. I was merely teasing you. Quite obviously, I would realize this, should it be the case," Justin needlessly reminded her.

Lindsey looked around the bodies, that were steadily beginning to head out, arms laden with purchases and with an overall feeling of knowing they had viewed true greatness here tonight. A frown marring her brow, she asked, "Uhhhh, Justin... where's Brian?"

"I'm sure he'll be along momentarily. You know Brian, he's bound to make a grand entrance..." Justin answered, with a knowing smile.

"Hmmmm, you're probably right... or he is just timing it so he is closer to having you all to himself," she murmured in response, obviously reading the situation more than clearly.

"Well, that's my fault, I suppose. I have placed an abundant amount of strain on him the past several days," Justin smirked, fully accepting the strain had been mutual – his only comfort in the knowing it would soon be over.

She laughed in delight, as she admitted, "Yes, I know all about it. He came to see me last night while you were in seclusion preparing your last finishing touches. I was shocked he didn't wear a hole in my carpet... my very _expensive _one, I might add. The poor dear was in such a state..."

"How well I know," Justin snorted, remembering with clarity how Brian had tried to use his seductive persuasion on him, oblivious at how close he had come to acquiescing. Looking at the time, Justin scowled as his anger at Brian's lack of appearance began to grow. "He'd better show up soon, or else."

Lindsey's response was swallowed up by the well known art critic that silently approached them. The man gushed over Justin; with a wild motioning of his hands as he spoke, Justin knew instantly he was gay... and finding Justin more than attractive - and not just an admiration for his art.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor... at last we meet. I've heard so much about you," the man cooed, looking at Justin in rapt fixation.

Speaking up, Lindsey made the introductions, "Clive Reynolds, allow me to introduce you to Justin Taylor. Undoubtedly the most hidden talent residing in Pittsburgh."

"Well, this beauty shall hide no longer," Clive said, shaking Justin's hand heartily. "So, tell me, Mr. Taylor, what sort of inducements must I evoke to get you and your fabulous talent away from this berg and in New York City?" he asked, not noticing the tall brunet closing in on them, as his eyes foolishly remained fastened on Justin.

"Please call me Justin... and may I call you Clive?" Justin asked courteously, smiling in content as he sensed Brian's quick approach, while knowing his volatile lover wouldn't appreciate the warm look in the art critic's eyes.

"Certainly, Justin," he agreed, nodding vigorously; Clive's eyes looking up to see the hovering brunet that was obviously angling for Justin's attention. Brazenly he continued, "Why don't we go somewhere and discuss it... once everyone has gone?"

Justin nearly groaned as he felt the jealous rage growing within Brian, with an instant thought – _Oh fuck, not again_. He smiled at Clive warmly, his answer coming quick and precise, knowing with the frustration festering within Brian – he needed to nip this in the bud quickly. "I'm afraid I can't accommodate you, Clive. I have a previous engagement that cannot be postponed - for _anything_."

"Not even for your career?" the man challenged, continuing to press on, not realizing the egg shells he was walking upon.

Looking over his shoulder at an enraged Brian, he shook his head in refusal, as he answered, "Not even for that. I have everything I need right here."

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief, sensing everything would be fine; realizing Justin was more than adept at calming the savage beast that was now raging within Brian. "I'm going to check and see how we're doing, Justin. Don't leave without saying goodbye... no matter how much your partner coerces you to do so."

"Partner?" Clive almost sneered, as Brian slid up behind Justin, sliding his arms around Justin's waist, pulling him tightly against him.

"Yes... Clive, this is my partner, Brian Kinney. I will speak very candidly, Clive. My life is here, now and forever," Justin firmly declared, before resting his head back against Brian's chest.

"I see. Well, that's a pity for the New York art world... but I do hope it works out for you," Clive said, unable to counter the fierce possessiveness viewed in Brian's gaze; knowing nothing would free the adorable artist from this man.

Justin smiled, as he reached to squeeze Brian's hand that lay around his stomach. "I know it will. New York is only a small corner of the world... here is where my heart resides; in a life that I wouldn't change for anything."

Brian pulled Justin even closer, his lips caressing the top of Justin's head, both of them yearning to be out of here... alone and celebrating all the life and love they had to share together. Quirking a brow, as the man left them alone, Brian drawled, "Seems I arrived just in time. If that odious little cretin had come any closer to you, I'm afraid there may have been repercussions."

"Tsk tsk, Brian. We've been through this. No more jealous outbursts, right?" Justin asked, turning into Brian's arms, ensnaring his hands loosely around his vampire's waist.

"I believe I said I'd_ try_... and considering my present state of need, I would say I did damned well. Speaking of which, when can we get the hell out of here?" Brian growled, his hands tightening around Justin's waist, his eyes burning holes into Justin's mouth.

"Very soon, my not-so-patient darling. And, yes... you did remarkably well. I'm so proud of you. I think that deserves a reward," Justin teased him.

Eyes fastened on the lips he yearned to devour, Brian whispered, "Reward? And, what might that be you teasing little twat?"

"Oh, nothing special really. Only unhindered access to me, for all of eternity," Justin answered, his eyes drowning within Brian's.

Mouth moving closer, he acknowledged agreement in that statement before claiming Justin's lips in unparalleled need. "I'll be sure to hold you to that, Justin. For now and forever."

* * *

"Grip the rails," the feral voice hissed into his ear. "Hold on tight... don't let go."

Justin grasped the bed rails, his breath escaping in short panting breaths. "Come on, Brian. Do it. Fuck me, hard and fast... just how you've been threatening to do the last few days."

_"Few_?" Brian snarled. "This is going on day five that I haven't had the pleasure of your hot little ass. It ends now... and you are to _never _put me through that torment again!"

"Torment for us both, Brian. I've wanted you so much. Now, stop talking and just take what's yours," Justin gasped, as he felt that familiar cock sliding smoothly inside him, both of them hissing in succession from the initial connection. "Fuck Brian... you feel so damned good. Nothing could _ever _feel like you."

Brian thrust harder, until he was fully embedded in the blond dynamo beneath him, his words barely penetrating through his lust and need; one's that only this man could satisfy. "Just don't you forget it, my boy. We will be together for an eternity. No other will ever know the pleasure of you. Mine. Forever mine."

"Yours, Brian... always yours," Justin gasped, as Brian's hand reached for Justin's cock, at the precise moment his cock begin to pass over Justin's prostate. "Not gonna last long, Brian."

"And whose fault is that... enforcing this insane celibacy upon us?" Brian rasped against Justin's ear, taking small nips at his neck, as he continued to ram into his lover; taking care to hit Justin's sensitive spot, on each and every pass. "Promise you will never do this to me... to _us _again, Justin."

Head bobbing, as he felt his release spiraling out of control, his fingers turning white from his grip upon the rails, he gasped, "I promise, Brian. Never again."

"That's my boy," Brian growled savagely, as he moved with all the force that was within him, thankful that Justin now had the physical ability to handle his strength in his most feral moments now. "You are so fucking amazing, Justin Taylor. I'll never have enough of you."

Justin's body trembled as Brian continued in his pounding frenzy, his own hips pumping back against him, working as a well skilled piston, together both of them in perfect synchrony; each striving towards that perfect bliss – that both of them had long accepted could only be enjoyed so fully within each other. Elation settling in when the abyss had been crossed, Justin thrilled to the knowledge that they would have this forever; his bliss knowing no bounds in the realization they had a love that would never die.

Brian pulled out of Justin, rolling them until they were laying face to face, eyes drowning deeply into the blond's, gazing with wonder at the perfection that was this beautiful boy. "Don't ever leave me, Justin. I know I'm hard to handle at times. Okay, more often than not, but if I ever lost you... fuck, I don't know what I'd do. I can't even fathom it. Now or ever," Brian whispered, in unexpected and more than uncustomary heartfelt vulnerability.

"You silly vampire: owner of my heart, body and soul. I could never leave you. Don't you get that yet?" Justin spoke with a smile and fire lighting his eyes. "Doing so would only result in my own destruction. You complete me, you own my heart, I can't live without you."

"I do love you, Justin Taylor. I don't know how many times I will say the words in the eternity we are to have together. It's always been such a foreign concept to me, but now I believe in it's existence – now that I have found it, with you. I vow to try to be the man you want me to be. I'll probably fail, but, I will try – for you," Brian whispered, his heart swimming within his eyes.

"No, Brian. You're perfect just as you are. Forget my foolish little tirades of trying to change you. That was the man I fell in love with... he is the man I want to spend the rest of eternity with. I love you, Brian. Now and forever," Justin whispered, all thoughts fading away as Brian's lips closed tenderly over his own, knowing they had finally reached that special place... a place born out of love that nothing could ever dissolve; each of them rejoicing and celebrating in the love that was only their's. Each knowing destiny had finally been fulfilled... and would only continue to do so for all time.

THE END


End file.
